Time Trees
by sbtall3
Summary: A teen genius stumbles upon a way to time travel by accident. Along with his sister, Collette and their freind Taden, they find themselves back in 1908. Cam and his companions inadvertently cause history to change and cause a local family to be wiped out.


TIME TREES

CHAPTER ONE

Cameron Maine couldn't wait until the last bell rang for the day.

'Thank God tomorrow is the last day of school,' he thought to himself. A Few minutes later the bell rang and Cameron took off for the lockers. His younger sister, Collette was standing there waiting for him. "Hi Cam," she said, waving. "Hey Collette. Let's get going." He took her hand and started walking towards the two double doors that led to the outside of the building. "Gosh, Cam, what's your hurry?" she asked, wondering why her brother was rushing her out to the school parking lot. Cam stopped. "Want to go to the beach?" he asked. Collette smiled. "Yeah sure," she said. Once outside, both of them took off towards Cam's car. "Thank God I won't be dealing with this parking lot anymore after tomorrow!" said Cam, as he smiled at the thought. "Hey guys! Wait up!" They both turned to see their friend Taden Cardigan running towards them. Collette was surprised to see him. "I thought that you had band practice today?' That's why we didn't wait for you at the lockers," she said. "Nope, band teacher's sick," he said. Cam looked at Taden. "We're going to the beach. Want to go?'" he asked. Taden smiled at the thought. "Sure, why not," he answered. They got into the car and headed for the beach, which was about ten minutes from the school. Cam always loved the fact that he lived in Florida and could go to the beach anytime he felt like it. He soon drove into the beach parking lot. As Collette got out of the car, she looked out at the ocean. "YES! I am so glad that tomorrow is the last day of school! Summer here we come!" she yelled as she ran towards the water. Cam and Taden followed her. After a short swim, the three kids sat down in the sand. "Ok guys, I want you two to gather up some driftwood and as much seaweed as you can," said Cam. "EWW, seaweed! Cam, what in the world do you want with seaweed?!" Collette asked, sneering her nose at the thought. "It's for a new idea that I have," Cam replied. Collette grinned and rolled her eyes. "I had to ask," she said. Taden looked at Cam. 'So, what are you going to invent _this _time?" he asked. Cam stopped walking and looked out at the beautiful emerald green water. "I'm going to invent a sealant that will make old wood new again," he said, looking very confident. Taden gave Cam a funny look. He scratched the back of his head. "Umm, sorry bud, that's old news. There are so many choices of sealants out there that people don't know what to get," he said. Cam shook his head. "No, you didn't hear me right. I said that I was going to invent a sealant that will make old wood _new_ again. _Brand_ new!" he said. Collette raised her eyebrows. "Now THAT'S an idea!" she chuckled. Cam gave his sister a stern look. ."Oh lighten boy," she said grinning. Cam rolled his eyes. "Ok guys, get as much seaweed and shells as you possibly can in these bags," he said as he took some plastic grocery bags out of his backpack. Taden looked at his friend. "Cam, I'm not trying to sound negative or anything, but I just don't know about this turning _old_ wood _brand new _again. It sounds so farfetched. Hell, it sounds impossible", he said, thinking his friend has lost his mind. "What, you don't think that I could come up with something like that?" asked Cam, giving his friend a dirty look. Collette gave her friend a hard look. "Taden, we're talking about Cam here" she said. Taden looked at her. "Look, I know that Cam's a genius Collette, but even _he_ can't make something like old deteriorated wood _actually turn_ brand new again. _New_ wood is manufactured. Come on," he replied. Collette put her hand on her hips Ye have little faith!" she said as she turned around facing the ocean. "Cam looked at Taden. "Well, doubting Thomas, are you going to help or what?" Taden sighed. "I'll help," he said as he took a plastic bag from Cam, looking doubtful. He and Collette started gathering seaweed. Cam walked down the beach. Taden picked up a large mass of seaweed that had a dead fish in it. He grinned and threw it at Collette. She screamed. She took some seaweed that she had and threw it at him. He looked at her and grinned. "Ok baby, seaweed fight!" As he and Collette were throwing seaweed and splashing water at each other, he grabbed her around the waste, pulling her down with him in the water. She tried to get up, but his hold on her was too strong. "Taden, ewww, let me go! You sat me down, right in the middle of a blob of seaweed! It's GROSS!!" she said, laughing. Taden gently pulled her back a little, with one of his arms under her shoulder blades as he gently placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her face to his. As he looked into her eyes, he was grinning. "Taden let me...", Taden gently put a finger on Collette's lips. His expression turned serious. He slowly pressed his lips against hers. Collette was surprised, but found herself responding to his gentle kissing. She started to rub the back of his head. He started kissing her harder. Collette suddenly jerked away from him. She and Taden looked at each other for a second, both looking somewhat surprised. "What the hell was that?! asked Collette, still not believing what had just happened. Taden shook his head. "I don't know. I... I'm sorry Collette. I just.... I just couldn't help myself. You looked so damn pretty with your hair all wet and your wet clothes clinging to you like that. Damn," he said, rubbing his hands through his wet hair. Collette smiled at him. "That was a nice kiss Taden. She hesitated for a second while she looked at him, and then asked, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Taden shook his head looking bewildered. "I've never kissed anybody like that before." He looked at Collette. "Here I am, kissing my best friend. Someone that I've known since I was two years old!!" He looked as if he were mad at himself. Collette smiled. She suddenly stood up and started splashing water on him again. He splashed back. Seaweed started flying around between them. Cam was coming back towards the splashing seaweed fighting duo. "What the hell are you two doing?!" he asked. Collette looked at her brother, and then suddenly hurled a large mass of seaweed at him. It landed in his face. He looked stunned. Collette and Taden started laughing. Cam wiped the seaweed mass from his face. He grinned and jumped in the water. He picked up a gob of seaweed and started toward Collette with it. She ran. He ran after her and plopped the green mass on top of her head! "EWWWWWW Cam! Cut that out!! she cried.. Cam sneered at her. "EWWWW, Cam, cut that out!!" he laughed, mocking her. Taden was standing in the water laughing so hard he was holding his sides. Collette was wiping the nasty goo from her hair. She gave Taden a dirty look. He tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry baby, it's just that you look so funny!", he said. Cam gave Taden a surprised look, raising his eyebrows. "Baby?" he asked. Taden just looked at him and smiled. He picked up a bag and started putting seaweed in it. Collette started doing the same. Soon the trio had all the materials that Cam wanted and they headed back to the car. Collette put her head out the window. Cam looked at her for a second, then back at the road. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm trying to dry my hair," she answered. "Well get your damn head back in here before you get it knocked off!" Cam said, rolling his eyes. "OH SHUT UP!" yelled Collette. Taden, who was sitting in the back seat, saw a guy standing on the corner just as Collette yelled shut up and the guy flipped her the finger. Taden started laughing. "That guy thought that you were yelling at him and he flipped you off girl!" he said, laughing even harder. Collette put her head back in the through the window. She turned around and gave him a stern look. Cam started to laugh too. "Better watch where your head is at the next time you yell shut up sis!" Collette pursed her lips tightly together and folded her arms and sat quietly the rest of the way home. Cam soon reached their driveway.

CHAPTER TWO

"Mom's home. Gosh, I didn't know it was that late," said Cam. Taden looked down towards his house "Well, see you guys later. I'd better be getting home myself." Cam and Collette waved goodbye and went in the house. When they entered the kitchen, they saw their mother cleaning the supper dishes. Nia Maine was a pretty petite woman, with dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes. "So, where have you two been?" she asked, in a very irritated tone of voice, without turning around, Cam and Collette looked at each other. "We went to the beach after school," said Cam. "Yeah, I guess time just got away from us," said Collette, giving her brother a look as if to say, 'We're in trouble now.' "We're sorry mom," said Collette. Cam nervously cleared his throat. "Uh, mom, it was my idea to go to the beach after school, he replied, knowing what was coming up next. Collette turned to see their father Farrell Maine standing in the back doorway of the kitchen, his arms folded in front of him. He was a handsome man. He had light brown hair and a boyish face with the most incredible crystal blue eyes. Cam looked quite a bit like him. So did Collette. "Hey dad", said Collette, as she went over to give him a hug. He hugged her back. He looked at Cam. "We were worried about you two. Taden's parents called up here looking for him. Was he with you?" he asked. "Yes sir," Cam replied. "Well you two get something to eat and the next time that you two decide to go to the beach, you call and let us know," Farrell said, giving both his children a very stern look. Cam looked at his dad and smiled. "We will dad, we promise," he said, grateful that he and Collette escaped a lecture. After dinner the siblings went outside to a shed; a place Cam likes to refer to as his "laboratory." It is building that he and Farrell had built the summer before. "Well, what can I do to help?" ask Collette. "Umm, let's see. You can start by crushing up some shells with this mallet," said Cam, as he handed her the small tool. The two worked for sometime, crushing shells and spreading seaweed along the outside the little building. Nia walked outside. "You two have school tomorrow," she said. "Ok mom. Coming," replied Cam, as he finished laying out the seaweed to dry.

Collette was glad to get a shower and get into bed. She thought about what had happened at the beach between her and Taden. She thought about how sexy Taden's kiss was. 'Damn, I sure didn't know he could kiss like _that,' _she thought to herself. She soon drifted off to sleep.

The alarm clock was beeping as Cam reached to shut it off. He accidentally knocked it on the floor. "Damn thing!" He shut it off and put it back on the night stand. Cam slowly sat up on the side of the bed, wiping the sleep out of eyes. He laid

back down for a moment, lying on his back. 'Ahhh last day of SCHOOL!' he thought to himself. After a few minutes he got ready and went downstairs. Cam went into the kitchen and saw everyone at the table eating breakfast. Nia poured her son some orange juice. "So, I'll bet you're glad that it's the last day of school son," she said. "Yes ma'am, sure am!' he replied. Collette finished her orange juice. "Cam, I'm most likely going to have my friends signing my yearbook after school, but I won't be long," she said. Cam got a scowl look on his face. "Collette, you can do that during school. They always let us do that the last day. I'm going to want to leave after school lets out! Gosh girl!" he said, giving her a hard look. Nia spoke up. "Now Cam, you're getting out early anyway. What are a few more minutes?" she asked. Cam rolled his eyes. "No mom, it will be more like what's a few more _hours,_" he replied, looking irritated and feeling frustrated as he got up from his chair to get more juice. Farrell looked at Cam. "That's enough son," he said. Collette stood up. "Well, if you don't want to wait I'll just ride the bus home!" Cam shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me," he replied, glad that he wasn't going to be hassled into waiting for his sister after school. Farrell got up and poured himself another cup of coffee. "Looks like it settled then. Collette, make sure that you're not late for the bus this afternoon," he said, knowing how his daughter is when she gets around her friends. 'Talk, talk, talk' he thought to himself as he smiled.

There was a knock on the door. "There's Taden. See you guys later," Cam said as he went out the door.

That Afternoon

The last bell rang. Cam was saying goodbye to his friends before taking off for parking lot. Once he got near his car he saw Taden standing there waiting on him. "Ready?" he asked. Taden grinned. "Let's go," he said enthusiastically. They both jumped in the car and headed for Cam's house.

When they reached the house, they both headed straight for the little shed. The two gathered the seaweed that had been drying out. Cam put the seaweed in a pot and began to boil it on a single cooking unit that he had. He stood back and smiled. "She's cookin now! I sure hope that this sealant comes out right," he said. "Me too! Hell, we'll be rich if this stuff works!" said Taden as he added the crushed seashells to the boiling mixture. Cam added a corn starch mixture and put the burner on low. "We'll have to let this simmer for a bit," he said. The two boys went in the house to grab a snack. Collette came into the kitchen. Cam looked at her. "So, did you get all of your signatures?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled. "Sure did," she said. She looked at Taden. "You want to sign it?" she asked, as she handed the book to him. "Sure" he said. "Well, I've got to get back out to the shed. "Got to keep an eye on the sealant," said Cam as he got up to go outside. Collette sat down beside Taden. "You know Taden, you took me quite by surprise yesterday," she said in a soft voice. Taden looked at her. "Well, I was surprised myself. I still can't believe that happened," he said. "Collette smiled at him. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I think it was because I was so surprised, and..... well, because I didn't know that you could kiss like that," she said as she felt herself blushing. Taden rubbed his forehead, looking a little embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry Taden. I 'm not trying to embarrass you," she said. Taden looked at her then at the soft drink in front of him. "It's ok. I'm not embarrassed," he said. "Hey guys!!!" Collette jumped. "Hey you two!" It was Cam, hollering from the back porch. Taden looked toward the back door. "He sounds excited.!" They both got up and went to the back porch. "Come on guys. The sealant is ready!" said Cam as he hurried them out to the shed. "Here it is! The formula that's going to make us _rich!_" he said with enthusiasm. Cam looked very proud of himself. Collette and Taden looked inside the medium sized pot. "_Eww_, it smells," exclaimed Collette as she stepped back from the counter. Taden started laughing. "I guess it does! What, with that nasty seaweed and ocean water." He looked closer at the sealant. "Cam, this stuff is thickening up." Cam stirred it a little. "Yeah, it's supposed to," he said. He started to apply the sealant to one of the old pieces of driftwood that he sat outside earlier to dry out. "Hey, that stuff is turning greenish like," said Collette. Cam looked a little disappointed. He finished applying the sealant. "Well, let it dry and see what it does, he said," looking a little down. Collette put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "It will work Cam. Maybe it will dry clear" she said. Cam smiled at his sister. "I'm hungry," he said. All three went in the house to eat.

Cam woke up early the next morning. He was anxious to go out and see if the sealant worked. After his shower, he went straight to the shed. When he opened

the shed door, he looked surprised. "What in the world!" he said out loud to himself.

He walked over to the table where the piece of driftwood was. The wood had a very bright neon rainbow color glowing from it. Cam picked it up to further examine it. "CRAP! I invented a rainbow neon paint!" he said out loud. He put the peace of wood down and went into the house. Collette came downstairs. She saw Cam slumped down on the sofa. She went over to sit with him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Cam looked at her. "My sealant turned into paint! A bright _neon rainbow_ colored paint!" he said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" said Collette. Taden walked through the door. "Hey guys!" he said. He looked at Cam. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "My damn sealant turned out to be PAINT!" he said. Taden gave him a funny look. "Paint?' he asked. Cam nodded. Taden raised his eye brows. "Hey, nothing wrong with paint," he said. He started for the shed. Collette followed him. Taden opened the door. He and Collette stopped in the doorway looking at the glowing piece of driftwood on the table. They walked over to it. "WOW, this is AWSOME!" exclaimed Taden, as he stood there in awe of the glowing driftwood. Collette picked it up. "I think it's pretty," she said. Cam appeared at the shed door. "Well...?" he said. "I got to tell you Cam, this stuff is cool!" said Taden. "Well, it didn't turn out to be the sealant," Cam said, looking somewhat aggravated. Collette spoke up. "Hey guys, let's take this stuff down to the woods and paint some trees!" Taden looked at Cam. "Sounds like fun! It'll take you mind off things," he said. Cam agreed. They gathered up some paint brushes and headed for the woods that were in the back of Cam and Collette's house.

CHAPTER THREE

Collette saw a tall tree when they arrived at the woods. Let's paint this

one," she said. Cam looked at the tree. "Nah, that's one is too noticeable. Let's go

further into the woods, he said. They walked further and further into the woods.

Taden suddenly stopped. "Hey you two. Look at these trees! They're right next to

each other," he said. "Yeah, these are cool," said Collette. The trio started to paint

the two trees. "Hey guys, this stuff is going on clear. It didn't go on this clear with the piece of driftwood," said Cam. "Well, maybe the driftwood had something on it that these trees don't," said Collette. They continued to paint the two trees until they were completely covered. Taden stepped back to look at them. "Well, I guess now it's a waiting game guys!" he said. Cam sighed. He looked at the residual paint left in his container. "I just don't see how something this colorful could be so clear when we applied it to these trees. It's just not logical," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Collette shrugged. "I don't know. It could be the bark on the trees. Who knows? Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry!" she said. They left for the house.

Two hours later.

Cam was somewhat relieved when he saw that the paint on the trees dried

clear. "Well looks like this stuff might work after all!" he said, smiling. Taden

touched one of the trees. "It's dry," he said. He stepped to the side of the tree.

Suddenly all sorts of colors started to whirl around in the space between the two trees. Taden jumped and the colors disappeared as quickly as they had appeared just seconds before. He looked around. He found himself in a large field. "What the hell?" he said out loud as he stood there stunned. Taden took a couple of steps backward. He saw the colors again, then suddenly found himself back in the woods. He turned around and saw Cam and Collette looking at him with their mouths open, both as white as sheets. "W...Where did you go?" Cam managed to stammer out. Taden looked at him, bewildered. "I....I have _no_ idea! I....It was strange! I was in the middle of this huge field! The woods were gone. I didn't see you two, then the next thing I know, you two appear again!" he said as he sat down on the ground. Cam gave him a funny look. "You were in a field?" he asked. "Yeah," Taden said, still not believing his short experience. Collette was staring at the trees. "We saw colors appear between those trees when you disappeared. It was weird!" she said. Taden looked at her. "You saw them too?" he asked. Cam spoke up. "Yeah. When you stepped between those trees, these neon colors, all sorts of them, like the colors of a rainbow started to swirl around, then they disappeared and you were gone!" Taden turned somewhat pale. "My Gosh! I saw those same colors right before I found myself in the middle of that field!!" he said as he looked at Cam. "What the hell is going on?" he ask, not really expecting his friend to have an answer. Cam looked at the trees "I don't know. You two stay here. I'm going to step between these trees and find out what just happened!" he said. Taden got up from the ground. "I'm coming with you Cam." he said. Before he could object, Collette spoke up. "I'll be damned if your going to leave me here by _myself_!! I'm going too!" she said. Cam looked at them both. "Guy's look, what Taden experienced sounds too weird for all of us to try it. Taden looked totally freaked when he suddenly appeared between those trees, and....well, with me being the oldest I feel that I should be the one to go and try to figure this out." he said. Taden looked at him. "Oh yeah, Mr. old and wise! Hell, your only one year older than I am!" he said. Collette spoke up. "Yeah, and your only two years older than I am!" she said. Cam looked at them both. "Look, we don't know what happened with Taden, and I don't want anything to happen to either one of you. Just let me check this thing out," he said. Taden rolled his eyes, looking at Collette. She shook her head. "No point in arguing with him." Cam turned and stood in front of the trees. He was hesitant. Collette went over to stand beside her brother. She looked at him. Cam, are you sure?" You don't have to do this, you know," she said. Taden spoke up. "Cam, I'll go with you if you want me too." Collette looked at Taden, then back at Cam. "I don't want either one of you going. Cam, it's like you said, you don't know what Taden experienced," she said, with a worried look on her face. Cam looked at his sister and then at Taden. "Look guys, I'm going be fine. Don't worry." He gave them both a reassuring smile. Collette gave him a weak smile and Taden gave him a cautious look. Cam gave a thumbs up and walked between the two trees. The Colors started to swirl between the two trees, then they disappeared quickly. Cam looked around. He found himself standing in this huge field. No woods, no trees. He thought about what Taden had described. "Oh my God!" I can't believe this!" he said out loud to himself. He heard a noise and turned around. He saw a little boy coming out from behind a very large tree across the field. He didn't want to be seen, so he quickly ran towards a nearby large rock and hid behind it. The little boy was walking towards the middle of the field. The child was getting closer to the rock. Cam hunched down even more. He looked curiously at the boy. "What in the heck has he got on?" Cam thought to himself. The child had on what looked like knickers. They were being held up by suspenders. "Looks like a goofy little golfer," Cam thought to himself, trying not to laugh. "Allen!!" The little boy quickly turned around. Cam saw a very pretty young woman appear beneath the large tree where the little boy had been previously. "Ok, ok, I'm coming!" he yelled.. Cam noticed that the young woman had on a long dress and a big hat. He was trying to figure out why these two people were dressed so weird. He waited until the two were out of sight, then he came out from behind the large rock. He looked around him. "Oh crap! Where in the world did I step into this field from?" he said out loud. After a few minutes, Cam started to feel anxious. 'Ok calm down Cam, just concentrate,' he thought to himself. He thought back to when he ran towards the rock. He started walking towards that area. When he got to where he thought he had arrived, he started to step in different areas, trying to find the spot where he had arrived. Suddenly the now familiar colors started to appear and then they left. Cam found himself in the woods again. He saw Taden and Collette standing there looking at him, their mouths open in astonishment. Collette gasp. "Oh Cam, thank God you're back!!" she said, elated to see her brother. Taden looked relieved. "Man, we were getting worried, he said. Cam sat down on the ground in front of one of the trees. "You guys are _never_ going to believe what I just saw!" he said, shaking his head. He told them about the little boy and the young woman and how they were dressed.

"Really?" asked Collette, trying to imagine what her brother had just experienced. Cam rested his chin on his hand. "Yeah, it was strange to say the least, he said. Taden sat down beside Cam. "Well, what do you think of all this?" he ask. Cam pondered for a moment. He picked up a small stick and started to pick some bark off of it. Well," he said, "I've never seen anything like this in my whole life! I mean, how many times have we come down here to play in these woods throughout our lives and I can bet you we've walked between these trees before and nothing _ever_ happened!" he said. They were all silent for a few minutes. Taden suddenly turned pale. He looked at Cam. "Oh my God! It's the paint!" he exclaimed. Cam gave his friend a strange look. "The paint! What in the world does the paint have to do with all of this?" he asked. Taden got up and stood in front of the two trees. He looked at Cam, then Collette. "Look, when I stepped through these two trees, those weird colors appeared, just like they did when you stepped through. We both experienced the same weird stuff when we went through as far as seeing the same big field, then you seeing that little kid and the woman in strange clothes, I mean, it was like we were somewhere else!" Cam suddenly turned very pale. Then he jumped up. "Oh my God!! Taden We _were _in another place!

Another _time_!" he exclaimed. Collette and Taden looked stunned. Cam looked at them. "Guys, I think that I have invented some type of time port hole!" he said, looking somewhat bewildered. "A what?" asked Taden. Cam looked at the two trees. "A time port hole. The paint must have something in it to have transformed these trees into a time port hole!" he said. Taden stood in front of the trees as if to study them. He looked at Cam. "Well….." he said, still looking at Cam , this time with a small grin. It was as if Cam knew what Taden wanted to do. "Ok, I'm game," he said. Collette spoke up. "Wait a minute guys. If you two are going to step between those trees, I'm coming too!" Cam smiled. "Be my guest," he said as he motioned for her to step between the trees. Collette went over to the trees and stood in front of them. She looked at the two boys, and then hesitated. "I'll go first," said Cam. He stepped through. The colors started to swirl. Taden took Collette's hand and together they stepped through. The colors disappeared as the three of them now stood in the big field. Collette looked stunned. "Oh my gosh! The woods…. They're gone!!" she said in almost a whisper. Cam looked at her. "This feels so weird; I mean the concept is just…" Cam stopped right in the middle of his sentence. He saw the little boy that he had seen earlier come out from behind the large tree. "Oh my gosh! There's that kid I told you two about!" he said, looking a little surprised. He motioned to Taden and Collette to follow him behind the large rock where he had hidden earlier. The little boy looked out across the field. He saw the three of them walking towards the rock. The child started running towards them. "Oh crap! Let's get the hell out of here!" said Cam, as he turned to go towards the area where they came from. "Wait, wait a minute!" shouted the little boy. The three stopped running and turned around. The little boy soon reached the trio. "Hi guys! I'm Allen Maine," he said. Cam looked at the little boy with a stunned look on his face. Collette turned pale. Taden's looked surprised. Allen looked at the three of them with a curious look on face. "What's the matter with you guys, you look like you've seen a ghost or something," he said. Cam looked at him. "Yeah, or something," he said, staring at the young child. His thoughts went back to a picture that he saw of his grandfather when he was about Allen's age. Allen looked at Cam. What's your name?" he asked. I'm Cameron Maine and this is my sister, Collette," he said, as he motioned a hand towards Collette. Allen smiled. "Hey, you have the same last name as I do!" Cam gave the child a curious look. Allen looked at Taden. What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Taden Cardigan." he answered. Allen looked at the three stranger's clothes. "Where did you get those clothes?' he asked. "The mall," said Cam. Allen gave him a curious look. "What's a mall?" he asked. Cam gave the small boy a strange look, and then realized what he said. Taden spoke up. "Actually our moms' made our clothes. They saw them in a magazine from the big city," he said. Cam looked at Taden. "That was good," he said. Taden smiled, looking quite proud of himself for his quick answer. "ALLEN!" They all turned towards the voice they heard in the near distance. "Aw dogs! My mom is calling. Well, see ya," he said as he ran, waving goodbye. "Let's get the hell out of here!" said Cam. With that, the three took off towards the area where they came in from. "Oh my gosh! Where is the area where the two trees are at?' ask Collette, looking a little frantic. Cam rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, but I think it's in this area somewhere," he said. The three of them looked around. Cam suddenly looked behind. "Wait!" he said. "Keep still, he continued, in a low voice. He motioned for them to quietly follow him towards the big rock. There were two men standing at the large tree in the near distance. They appeared to be talking. As the three got behind the big rock, they saw the two men were walking out in the field. They had shot guns. Cam motioned for Taden and Collette to keep quiet. After a few minutes the two men walked past the rock. Collette's eyes widened as they past. Cam quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Shhh, he quietly whispered in her ear. The three kept very still as the men walked further away. As they disappeared Cam took his hand from his sister's mouth. He slumped against the rock. "Whew, that was close!!!" he said, looking a little pale. Taden looked ashen. "My god Cam, they had guns! Do you think Allen told them about us?" he asked. Cam watched as the two men disappeared over a small hill. "He could have." he said. He looked at Taden and Collette. "Look guys, it will be dark soon. We'll just have to hang tight until then," he said. Collette looked worried. "How the hell are we going to find the area where the two trees are in the dark? We don't even know where we're at or where the area is where we came through the two trees Cam!" she said. "It's ok Collette. We'll manage," said Cam, not feeling at all sure of himself. They waited until nightfall. Staying together the three left the safety of the rock. Collette was shaking. "Cam, I'm scared. I don't like this." Taden took Collette's hand. It's ok", he said. Cam smiled at the both of them. "Don't worry Collette, we'll get out of here," he said reassuringly. He was worried but he didn't show it. They started to look for the area where they entered the field. "Shit!!" yelled Collette as she fell back. Taden and Cam quickly steadied her, keeping her from falling to the ground. "Are you alright? asked Cam. Yeah, but I hit my head," she said. Cam and Taden gave her a funny look. "On what?" asked Taden. "Yeah, there's nothing here," said Cam, as he took a step forward. Suddenly he saw colors appear. He quickly stepped backwards again. "Guys, this is it! The location of the trees!! Come on," he exclaimed as he took Collette's hand. All three took a step forward. The colors started to swirl. The trio found themselves surrounded by the familiar woods. "Thank God!" Cam said with excitement. All three were glad to be on the other side of the trees.

"My God guys!! I can't believe this happened," said Taden. Cam shook his head. "I can't either." The three started walking towards the house. Collette smiled. "Gosh, I wonder what year it was that we were in?" she asked. She looked at her brother. "Damn Cam, I just….just can't believe that you _actually_ invented a real live_ bonafied_ time traveling porthole!" Cam smiled. "You can't believe it!! _I_ can't believe it!" Taden looked at Cam. "Are you going to tell anybody about this?" he asked. Cam looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Hell no man, and don't you say a word to anybody!!" he snapped. "Calm down Cam! He just asked!" snapped Collette, giving him a dirty look. Cam looked sheepish. "I know. I'm sorry Taden. It's just that…. Well, this whole damn thing has me completely blown away!" he said. "Yeah, well I think that we're all pretty much blown away Cam," Taden said, rubbing his hand through his thick dark brown hair. He looked at his friend. "Cam, I noticed that you were starring kind of hard at Allen. What was _that_ all about.?" Collette cocked her head at her brother. "Yeah, I noticed that too?" she quipped. Cam smiled. I noticed an incredible resemblance between him and an old photograph of our grandfather when he was about Allen's age." Collette felt her face flush. "Cam, oh my gosh! Do you think that Allen is grandpa as a child?" Cam laughed. God no!" Grandpa was born in the late forties. No Allen is most likely our great, great grandfather." The trio found themselves approaching the house. "Well, I'd better be getting home," said Taden. "Wait a minute," said Cam. "We need to have a story to tell our parents." Collette spoke up. "Hey, I know. Let's tell them that we were at the mall," she said. Everyone agreed. As they approached the back steps, Taden waved goodbye. Collette and Cam started walking up the back stairs. As they entered the kitchen, they saw their parents sitting at the table. Farrell rose from his chair. "Where the hell have you two been?" he asked in a firm voice, glaring at his two children. Nia looked at the two. "I have been calling around all evening looking for you two. No one has seen either of you or Taden since the three of you left school this afternoon! You missed dinner and it's damn near 10:30!!" she said, sounding very agitated. "Well?" asked Farrell, his arms folded across his chest, his head slightly cocked to one side, looking very pissed. Collette spoke up. "Mmmm, we went to the mall, and then got something to eat. Taden went with us. "Yeah" said Cam. "We thought since it was such a nice night that we would take the long way home," he lied. Farrell looked at his son. "Oh is _that_ so? Well, Taden's parents were about ready to call the police, and so were we!" he yelled. Nia looked at Cam, then Collette. "You both should have been responsible enough to call!! You're both grounded for _two_ weeks! Now go to your rooms, both of you!!" she yelled. The two went upstairs to their rooms.

"Damn it Taden, you had us worried!" Mrs. Cardigan said, glaring at her son. Mr. Cardigan was pacing around, his hands in his pockets. He looked at his son. "Why in the hell didn't you call us?! he yelled. Taden looked at his parents. "Well, we were having such a good time at the mall. I guess time just got away from us. We forgot." he lied. Mr. Cardigan ran his hand through his hair, looking very frustrated. "_Forgot?_ Well, forgetting is no excuse young man. You had us worried sick!! You're grounded for a week boy!" he yelled. "But dad," Taden pleaded. Mrs. Cardigan spoke up. "Go to your room young man!" she said firmly. Taden stomped off to his room.

CHAPTER 4

"Cam, are you awake?" Collette asked as she knocked on his bedroom door. "Door's open, come in," he replied. Collette sat on the bed beside her bother. "Cam, what are we going to do now? What if someone goes into the woods and just happens to go near the tress and heaven forbid that they step though them!" she asked, looking very nervous. Cam looked at his sister. "Collette, don't worry! Thank God the woods are on our property. It's not like anybody goes through there anyway," he assured her. Collette was not convinced. "But what if someone _does?_" she asked. Cam shook his head. "I _really_ don't think that we have anything to worry about Collette. It's getting late. We'll talk about this tomorrow," he said. Collette looked toward the door. "I hope you're right. Goodnight Cam," she said as she left his room.

THE NEXT MORNING

Cam reached over to cut off his alarm clock as it buzzed loudly. "God, I hate this thing more everyday!" he said in a sleepy voice. He sat up and rubbed his fingers through his thick sandy brown hair. 'It sucks that we're grounded for two weeks,' he thought to himself. Cam went to the bathroom to wash his face, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. He was relieved that Collette was still asleep. After he ate, he took off towards the woods.

Collette woke up. "Cam," Collette said, as she knocked on his bedroom door. There was no answer. She knocked again. The door came slightly open. She walked in. Cam was nowhere in sight. Collette closed the door and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen. Cam?" she said No answer. She went over to the back door. 'The woods' she said to herself. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Collette looked towards the living room. 'Who the hell is that at 8:00 in the morning,' she thought to herself. She opened the door. "Taden, hi. Gosh, you're here early this morning!" she said. "Yeah, well I left right after mom and dad left for work. I'm pissed off at the both of them. Boy, were they ever mad at me when I got home. I got balled out, then they grounded me for a damn week!" he said, looking frustrated. Collette looked at him. "Yeah, well you got off easier than us. We're grounded for _two_ weeks, and got balled out on top of that. Taden went over to sit on the sofa. He rubbed the side of his face. "Well…I guess we pretty much worried our parents. Hell, if I were them, I'd ground us too!" he said, with a slight grin. Collette looked at him. "Yeah, guess your right," she said. Taden looked towards the stairs that led up to the second floor. "Hey, is Cam still asleep?" he asked. Collette shook her head. "No, when I woke up he was gone. I was getting ready to go and try to find him when you knocked on the door," she said. Taden looked at her. "Were you going to the woods?" he asked. "Yeah," she said. Taden smiled. Let's go!" The two raced towards the woods. Taden looked at Collette. "I'll just bet you that he's stepped through those trees." She smiled. "That's _exactly _what he did." The two looked at each other. "Are you going through?" asked Taden. "I…I don't know," Collette answered nervously. Taden looked at the trees. "I'll go then," he said. Collette grabbed his arm "No Taden, you're in enough trouble as it is. You had better go home," she said, giving him a sharp look. Taden jerked his arm away from her. "Look, you and Cam are in deep crap too. Deeper than what I am! Now I want to help you find him," he said, looking frustrated at her. Collette snapped back. "NO, I'll take care of this! We've gotten you into enough trouble! I mean it Taden," she said, giving him a determined look. Taden grabbed Collette and held her tight to him, her face only an inch from his. She looked surprised. He looked intently into her eyes. "Look, I'm not gong to let you go through by yourself!! We'll just get in trouble together, ok?" he said. "Ok" Collette said, as she looked at him. Taden loosened his grip a little, still looking in her eyes with the same intense look. He gently touched her face. "I couldn't take it if something happened to you Collette," he whispered, then he gently kissed her, pressing her closer to him. Collette put her arms around his neck. She started to run her fingers through his hair. Taden pressed her body closer to his and started to kiss her with more passion. Collette could feel his strong body getting more intense. She started to try to loosen his hold on her. Taden pulled her closer to him. "Taden, no!" she said sharply, as she pulled away from him. Taden looked at her. "Collette, God, I'm sorry. I don't know…" Collette looked at him. She noticed for the first time just how handsome and sexy he really is. Taden was tall and well built from doing work on his aunt's farm from time to time. He was an excellent horseback rider.

"It's ok Taden. I got carried away too," she said, trying to avoid looking at him too hard. She noticed that he was aroused, but she didn't want him to know that she knew. Taden sighed and sat on the ground. He rubbed his hands through his thick dark brown hair. Collette sat down opposite him. After a few moments of silence Taden spoke up. "Well, we had better go and find Cam." Collette agreed. They both got up and stood in front of the two trees. Taden took Collette's hand. "Ready," he asked, giving her a slight smile. "Yeah," she said. They both stepped through the two trees.

Cam was over by the big rock, squatting down. They ran to the rock. "Cam, what the hell did you come back here for?" asked Collette. A very surprised Cam quickly turned around.

"Collette! Shit! Squat down!! Cam said in a loud whisper. Both Collette and Taden quickly squatted down. "Cam glared at his sister and his friend. "What in the hell are you two doing here?" he asked. Collette looked at her brother. "What the hell are you doing here Cam, and what's going on?" she asked. "Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Cam whispered loudly, giving Collette a firm look. Taden gave Cam a hard look. "Cam she and I were worried about you," he said in a low voice. Cam looked at Taden, then at Collette. "Listen guys, I just heard that guy standing by the apple tree just threaten some guy," he said, pointing towards the big tree. I didn't see the other guy. He's behind that tree somewhere, but I heard him. They were yelling at each other. I heard the man by the tree say something about killing some girl the next time. I don't know what all this is about, but it sounds serious to me." The trio looked towards the tree. The two men continued to argue. Suddenly there was a gunshot! The man that was standing by the large tree fell to the ground. They saw a man with a gun emerged into sight. Collette made a sound as she drew back her breath. Cam quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Shhh!" he whispered. They saw the man with the gun kneel down and look at the man he had shot. It seemed as if he was saying something to the injured man. After a few seconds, he got up and walked away, leaving the injured man lying beside the large apple tree. Cam, Collette and Taden were shocked at what they had just witnessed. "Oh God Cam, we have to help that poor man!" Collette said as tears streamed down her face. Cam and Taden's expressions of shock changed to a look of concern. Cam looked at his sister. "I know, but if that guy comes back and sees us, he's liable to shoot us too!" he said, his eyes widening. Taden spoke up. "Yeah, and we can't take that chance right now. Let's wait a few seconds to see if that jerk comes back." Collette looked at Taden as if he had lost his mind. "Taden, he could be dead by then!" she said,

Cam looked at Taden. "She has a point. We got to help this guy _now_!" he said. He grabbed Collette by the hand. "Ok guys, let's go!! he said. With that, the three took off towards the apple tree. Cam immediately leaned down to look at the injured man. "He's bleeding from his shoulder pretty bad," he said. Collette got on her knees. "Sir, can you hear me?" she asked. The man barely opened his eyes. He started to move his lips, but his head drooped to one side and his eyes stopped moving. Collette touched the man's face. "Oh God Cam, is he… d-dead?" she asked. Cam felt for a pulse on the man's wrist. "He has a faint pulse," he said. Taden was on the other side of the injured man. "We got to see if we can get this bleeding to stop," he said. Cam took his shirt off and started tearing it into strips, and then he started to tie several strips around the top part of the man's shoulder, making a tourniquet. Taden took his shirt off, balled it up and stuck it under the man's head. The injured man suddenly started to slowly open his eyes. He started to speak. "Shh, don't try to talk. We're going to try to get you some help", said Collette. Cam looked at the makeshift tourniquet. "I sure hope that I did that right," he said. "Looks fine," said Taden. Cam looked around. "Let's get him behind that rock. Taden, I'll get him under the arms and you get his legs. Collette, you help to support his middle," he said. "Boy, I hope that your tourniquet holds out. What if he starts to bleed again?" asked Taden. "We'll just have to take it slow," said Cam. The trio started to pick the man up. "God, he's a load!" said Cam as he struggled to lift the injured man's shoulders. Taden picked up the man's feet. "Kind of heavy down here too," he said, with a slight grin on his face. Collette struggled to support the injured man's midsection. When the three got to the big rock, they carefully set the man behind it. "There," said an exhausted Cam, as he plopped on the ground, leaning against the rock. Collette and Taden wearily sat down beside him. Collette looked at her brother. "Cam, what the hell are we going to do now?" she asked, looking somewhat scared. Cam rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, but we sure can't leave him here," he said. Taden peered over the rock. "I wonder where that jerk went. I'm glad that he didn't come back here," he said. Collette carefully looked around. "Well, he was mad as hell, that's for sure! I wonder what they were arguing about?" she asked. Cam shook his head. "I don't know. It must have been pretty bad, but shooting someone? What the hell is that?" he said, tossing a small pebble he was picking at. Suddenly they heard a young woman's voice calling for someone named Jamison. Collette froze. Cam slowly peered over the rock. "What the hell? Oh my God!" He looked at the other two with a petrified look on his face. "You guys, _he_ must be Jamison, and that woman! She's the one I saw when I first stepped through the trees! She must be looking for him!" Taden looked towards the young woman. "Cam, what do we do now?" he asked. Cam looked scared. I….I don't know," he stammered.

The woman was moving closer. "Jamison! Mom's looking for you!" she hollered. "Darlene!" The young woman turned and looked across the left side of the field. There was a man standing there. Cam, Collette and Taden ducked behind the rock. "Shit! That's the same guy who shot this man!" said Cam in a worried whisper. Collette started to tremble. "Oh God Cam, we're going to get killed!" she half whispered. Taden put his arm around her to comfort her. Cam looked annoyed. "Shhhh! No we're not!" he whispered loudly. Taden looked at Cam. "She's scared Cam," he snapped, in a loud whisper.

"What do you want Rail?!" yelled the young woman. Cam peered over the rock again. Darlene started walking towards the man, and then she stopped. The man started walking towards her. "Are you looking for your brother?" he asked, yelling across the field at her. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am!" she answered. Darlene put her hands on her hips. "Why are so interested in what I'm doing?" she ask. "Oh just curious." Rail answered. Darlene gave him a dirty look and started walking towards him.

Cam kneeled back behind the rock. "Tell you what we're going to do. We're going make a run for it. I figured that the trees are only a couple of yards from this rock, towards the right side of the field. When we start running, it will get their attention, and then they'll run over this way and see Jamison lying here. That way he'll get some help," whispered Cam. Collette turned pale. Cam, wait a minute. You're forgetting. That jerk isn't going to help Jamison. He was the one that shot him!" she said in a loud whisper. Taden spoke up. "Yeah, he might just finish him off, and he might try to kill the girl!" he said in a whisper. "I didn't think about that." Crap!" Cam whispered in frustration.

"Are _you_ looking for Jamison," Darlene asked. Rail looked confused. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he said, sneering at her. He looked nervous. 'Where the hell is he at? There is no way that he could have gotten up and walked away. I thought I killed him.' he thought to himself. Darlene flipped a hand at him. "Just go away and LEAVE me alone or I'm going scream rape! I mean it!! she yelled. She just happened to turn and look at the ground. She saw a trail of blood leading to the large rock a few yards away from her. She started screaming, "Oh my God!! Blood!!" Rail ran the other way and quickly disappeared behind the apple tree.

"Let's go!! yelled Cam. The three darted out from behind the rock and ran. Darlene screamed. Rail suddenly appeared from behind the apple tree. He heard the scream. He saw the three running. Rail ran towards Darlene, and then he ran past her, cocked the rifle that he was holding, and started shooting at the threesome. "Oh my God! He's shooting at us!!" screamed Collette. The three kids ran faster. "Get ready to jump!!!" yelled Cam. Another shot ran out just as they jumped and disappeared. The three landed with a hard thud. Collette rolled right into Cam. Taden landed right on top of Collette. The three were stunned for a moment. Taden shook his head, realized that he was on Collette's leg, and rolled off of it. "Collette, Cam, are you two ok?" he asked. Collette sat up, and then started to rub her arm. My arm's killing me," she groaned, wincing in pain. Cam sat upright, looking at his sister. "Don't tell me you were shot!!" he exclaimed as he got up to help her stand. Taden helped her too. Collette was holding her arm. "No. I landed on it. Gosh, it hurts like hell!" she cried, wincing in pain. "Come on sis, we'll get you home," said Cam. He helped Collette to her feet.

CHAPTER 5

The three started towards the house. Collette suddenly stopped in her tracks. She turned pale. Cam gave her a funny look, "What's wrong", he asked. Collette looked at him. Cam, how are we going to explain my arm to mom and dad? I think I broke it," she said. Cam wiped his hand over face. "Oh God! I didn't think about that!" he said. "Let's just hope that they're not home," said Taden. As they were approaching the house, Cam ran ahead of the other two. He reached the back of the carport and discovered that neither parent was home. Cam was relieved. "No one's home," he said, smiling. "Good. We have time to make up a story about my arm then," said Collette, grimacing in pain. Taden looked at her. "God, Collette, I hope it's not broken. Is it swelling?" he asked. "Collette shook her head. "No it just hurts like hell. I hope that it's just a sprain," she said, holding her arm. "Maybe you just twisted it," said Cam. The three walked up the back stairs to the kitchen, then went into the living room. "Let me see your arm," said Cam. He looked it over. He looked at the clock on the fireplace mantel. "Looks like mom will be home soon. Look, we'll tell mom and dad that you were outside practicing your gymnastics and that's how you hurt your arm, ok?" he asked. Collette agreed. Cam fixed a makeshift sling for his sister. Taden heard a car drive up in the carport. "I think your mom's home," he said.

Nia Maine came through the back door. "Cam, Collette! I need some help with the groceries!" she said. Cam and Taden came into the kitchen. Nia smiled. "Well hello boys," she said, smiling at the two. "Hey mom," said Cam. "Hi Mrs. Maine," said Taden. Nia looked a little puzzled. "Where is your sister son?" she asked. "Well…. she's in the living room,' he answered. Nia went into the living room to find Collette sitting on the couch with a sling around her arm. "Oh my God honey! What happened?" she asked, as she knelt down beside her daughter. Collette looked at her, then at Cam and Taden. Cam nodded to reassure her. "Well, I was out in the back yard practicing my gymnastics and I fell on my arm," she lied. She gave a quick glance at Cam. "Yeah mom. I heard her outside crying and I brought her in, looked at her arm and put a sling on it," he said. Nia unwrapped Collette's arm to look at it. "Well, sweetie, it doesn't seem to be broken. It's not swelling, but I'm taking you to the emergency room to have it checked," she said. Collette nodded her head in agreement. Nia looked at Taden. "Son do your parents know that you are here?" she asked. "Yes ma'm," he answered, feeling bad for lying. "Well, ok," she said. She looked at Cam. "Are you going with us?" she asked. "No, I'll stay here and let dad know what happened," he said. "Ok then." Collette looked at Cam and Taden, crossing her fingers. "Good luck sis!" said Cam. Taden winked at Collette as she headed for the car.

Cam looked at Taden. "I'm going back," he said. Taden looked at Cam as if he had lost his mind. "Cam! You can't do that!! We damn near got killed today!" he exclaimed. Cam started towards the back door. Taden followed. "We don't know what happened to that poor guy! I have to go back!" said Cam. "Well, I'm going with you," said Taden. Cam shot him a sharp look. "No Taden. Like you pointed out. _We _could have been killed and I don't want to put you in any more jeopardy than you've already been in. If something were to happen to you, I would _never_ forgive myself!" he said. "Look Cam, how do you know that this guy Jamison will even be around when you go back?" asked Taden. Cam cocked his head, now grinning at his friend. "How about if he is?" he asked. Taden rolled his eyes. "Ok, so you have a point there Cam, but…." Cam cut Taden off. "_No_ Taden! I cannot and will not let you go back with me!! It's too risky!" he said in a loud, firm voice. "Yeah, well what about you?! You're taking a risk!" Taden snapped back. Cam shot him another sharp look. "Yeah well…. I'm older, ok?! Anyway, if I do get killed, it will be _my_ fault!" he said. He looked at his friend. Taden had a hurt look on his face. Cam's voice softened some. "Look Taden, I _have_ to go. I just have to dammit! I just have to see if this guy is still alive! Now don't follow me! You have to _promise_ me that you won't follow," he said as he walked down the back steps. He paused, looking behind him to see if Taden was following him. He wasn't. Cam bolted towards the woods. Suddenly he heard Taden screaming. "Cameron, wait! Wait!" Cam stopped dead in his tracks. "GO AWAY TADEN!" he yelled as he started walking again. Taden pleaded. "Come on Cam! If this guy and his sister need help, I can help you help them! That Rail guy sounds like a _real_ prick. He probably threatened that poor girl, what's her name, Darlene? For all we know, he might have hurt, or worse, _killed_ _the both of them!_" he said. Cam sighed as he looked at this friend. "That is _precisely_ the reason why I am going back there Taden, gosh!"

They reached the two trees. He gave his friend a firm look. I'm going through now Taden. Don't follow me!" he said. "BUT CAM!" Before Taden could finish his sentence, Cam stepped through the trees. Taden stomped his foot on the ground. 'THAT HARD HEADED FOOL!" he yelled.

Cam didn't see anyone. He slowly started walking towards the big rock where he had last seen Jamison. He looked behind the rock. No one was there. 'Darlene must have been able to get help,' he thought to himself. He ran towards the big apple tree. He saw a log cabin just beyond the tree. Cam looked around to see if anyone was around. He crouched down and quickly crawled towards the log cabin. He made it to the side of the cabin and peered into the window. Inside he saw a bed. The headboard and the legs of the bed were made of logs. There was a colorful quilt covering the bed. 'Boy, this furniture's cool!' Cam thought to himself. There was a dresser with a large square mirror above it. They were both made of logs.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened. Cam quickly ducked his head. He heard voices, but they were muffled. Cam wished that the window was open so he could hear what was being said. The only thing that he _could _here was muffled voices. 'Damn, can't hear crap!' he thought to himself. After a few minutes, the muffled sound of the voices stopped. Cam very carefully looked through the window. "Jamison!" he almost said out loud. He ducked his head. 'Thank God he's ok', Cam thought. He started towards the apple tree. "Excuse me!" Cam froze. "Excuse me sir." said a sweet female voice. Cam turned to see who was speaking to him. It was Darlene. "Who are you and why are you running away from the house?" she asked, her arms folded in front of her. Cam gulped. "I.. uh…well…I'm lost," he managed to say. Darlene cocked her head. "Lost?' she asked. Cam tried not to look sheepish. "Uh…yeah. I… I was going to come to the front door for help, but I changed my mind," he said. Cam felt stupid for getting caught. "Oh, I see," said Darlene, giving Cam a suspicious look. "Well, I certainly will try to help you be on your way if you'll tell me where you want to go," she said. Cam didn't know what to say. 'Damn, what the hell am I going tell her now?' he thought to himself. Cam looked sheepishly at Darlene. "Well,,," "Cam! There you are! Cam turned around. He saw Taden running towards him. Cam's mouth flew open. "TADEN!" he said, surprised to see his friend. "Yep, it's me," said Taden, a little out of breath from running. He smiled at Darlene. "Well, hello," he said. Darlene smiled. "Hello." she said. Cam looked at her, then Taden. "Oh, sorry. Um, miss, this is my friend Taden. Taden, this is…" Cam looked at Darlene. "I'm Darlene Maine." She replied as she shook Taden's hand. He looked surprised. "Maine?" he asked. Darlene smiled. "Yes," she answered. Taden grinned, looking at Cam. "What?" ask Darlene, looking at the boys. Cam looked at her. Uh.. well… my last name is Maine too," he said. Darlene raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Is that so?! Well, talk about your coincidences! Who knows! Maybe we're related!" she said, enthusiastically. Cam smiled. 'Yeah, I can almost bet you we are.' he thought to himself. Taden spoke up. "Come on Cam. Your mom is looking for you. "Huh," Cam said, looking a little puzzled. "Yeah, she's worried about you, ok?' said Taden, his eyebrows raised. Cam looked at Darlene. "Umm, nice meeting you miss. Darlene touched Cam's arm. "Wait, how long have you lived here? I mean, you told me that you were lost?' she said, looking confused. Taden looked questioningly at Cam. Cam smiled sheepishly at Darlene. "Uh.. yeah… we haven't lived here long and I have a tendency to get lost," he said. Taden spoke up. "Yeah, Cam's sense of direction is lousy," he said, giving Cam a little grin. Cam felt so embarrassed. He wished that the ground would open up and swallow him. He gave Taden a firm look. Taden grinned at his friend. "Well, we'd better get going." He looked at Darlene. "Nice meeting you miss." The boys waved goodbye. She watched as the two walked away. Cam glared at his friend. "Taden, what the hell are you doing here?! I told you not to follow me." Taden looked back to see if Darlene had left. She was nowhere in sight. "Look Cam, I got worried, ok? I waited as long as I could. I stepped through, and then I watched you and Darlene from behind the rock. I figured that something was up, so I decided that you needed help. Damn, telling her that you were lost?" he asked, looking at Cam as if he had lost his mind. Cam stopped, gave Taden a hard look. "Listen, she caught me running away from the cabin. She startled me. I had to tell her something. That's all I could come up with on the spur of the moment! Gosh, give me a damn break man!" he said. Taden looked at his friend. "I'm sorry." Cam looked at him, this time his expression softened. "It's all good. By the way, thanks for pulling my ass out of the fire. God when she asked me where I lived I wanted to just disappear! I had no idea what I was going to say next! I owe you one bud!" he said, giving his friend a friendly slap on the back. "I'll remember that," Taden said, grinning. "Oh, by the way, I saw Jamison. He's ok," said Cam. Taden smiled. "Well, thank God! I was worried about you _and _him." "Hey fella's, wait a minute!" Taden and Cam turned around and saw Darlene running towards them. "Wait guys" she said as she waved a hand at them. The two stopped to wait for her to catch up. Darlene smiled as she approached the two boys. "I have to ask you both something. I noticed your clothes. They're…well… they're kind of strange. I've never seen clothes quite like these before," she said, looking curiously at the boys. Cam looked at her. "Uhh, well.."

"Our moms' makes our clothes," said Taden, interrupting Cam and looking very proud of himself for his quick thinking. "They get these magazines from up north and make a lot of our clothes," he said. Cam looked at Taden with a slight grin on his face, and then he looked at Darlene. "Yes, our moms' knows her way around a sewing machine. Darlene smiled. "Yes, she _is very _talented. Taden noticed Cam staring at Darlene. He nudged him. "Umm, we'd better get going Cam," he said. "Ok" Cam replied, still looking at Darlene. Taden nudged his arm again. "Uh, better get going Cam," he said again, this time flicking the back of his head. Cam looked at Taden, then back at Darlene. "Oh yeah, see ya later Darlene," he said. Darlene waved goodbye and walked towards the large apple tree. The two boys started walking beyond the large rock. Cam looked back. "Walk slow. If she looks back and we step through the trees, she'll see us just disappear into thin air! We have to be careful," he said. Taden stopped to pick up a stick. He stood still, pretending to examine it. Cam gave him a funny look. "What are doing," he asked. "Stalling," Taden said, looking at Cam as if to say 'duh.' Cam looked sheepish. "Oh… yeah good idea." He looked back. "Ok, she's gone. Let's get the heck out of here!" The two boys raced towards the area where the two trees were. They both jumped at the same time. They instantly found themselves back in the woods. "Thank God Darlene left when she did. I wonder if your mom and Collette are back from the hospital," said Taden, hoping that they weren't back yet. Cam looked at his watch. "Well, we'll know soon enough," he replied. Once the two boys were out of the woods, they ran towards the house. Cam didn't see his mother's car in the carport. "Thank God they're not home yet! Yes!! Ha! We made it," he said as he gave Taden a high five. They went into the house, and then into the living room. Cam sat down on the sofa. "You know, I _really_ have to try to come up with a way to go back in time and stay without affecting the time that we're away from home. As it is now, the time that we spend in 1908 is the same amount of time that we are away from home," he said, as he stared intensely at the wall. Taden looked at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Cam continued staring at the wall across the room. He was silent for a second. "If I can find a way to set the time, then I can set a certain time to go back without much time going by in our time, he said. Taden looked at his friend. "Uhhh, now _that_ sounds just a little too farfetched Cam, even for your genius mind!' he said. Cam gave his friend a firm look. "Well, I invented a time porthole, didn't I?" he sneered. "Well.. yeah…but making a timing device?" Taden asked, giving Cam a doubtful look. "Ye have little faith!" Cam replied, cocking his head. Taden thought about it for a few seconds. "You _serious_ aren't you? Cam cupped his chin in his hands. "I most _certainly _am!" he replied. Taden smiled. "Well, it sure would help. We wouldn't have to worry about getting back. It would keep us from getting grounded! Taden suddenly jumped up from his seat. "OH Gosh! Speaking of time, I'd better go on home! Let me know what you come up with bud and call me when Collette gets home. I want to know how she is doing." he said, as he ran out the front door. "Ok see ya!" said Cam, as he was contemplating on his future invention.

CHAPTER 6

A half hour later Cam heard Nia's car pull into the carport. Collette was the first to come in the house. Cam looked at her. "Hey sis, what did the doctor say?" Collette smiled. "Well, my arm isn't broken. Dr. Taylor said that I just sprained it pretty bad." Cam sighed with relief! "Thank God for that!" he said, as he hugged his sister. Nia and Farrell came into the house carrying groceries. Cam greeted his parents, then he took Nia's three bags and carried them into the kitchen. "Well, guys, I'm in the middle of something. See you at dinner." He went upstairs to his room. Collette followed. She closed the door behind her. "Did you go back through the trees?" she asked. "Yeah, sure did. Taden went with me," Cam answered as he started drawing on a sketch pad. "Jamison's ok. Darlene must have done something. Jamison was in the cabin lying down. I saw him through the bedroom window." Collette looked relieved. "Good, you two didn't run into that Rail guy, did you?" she asked. Cam shook his head. "No, thank God!" he answered. Collette looked at Cam's drawing. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Not sure yet," he answered. "Kind of looks like the front of your stereo," she said, looking intently at the drawing. Cam looked at his sister, then back at the drawing. "I'm trying to devise a plan to keep us out of trouble." Collette gave her brother a confused look. "What do you mean?" she asked. Cam explained to Collette what he had told Taden earlier. Collette smiled. "That's brilliant Cam!" Cam sat back in his chair. "Well, you certainly have more faith in me than Taden did when I explained my plan to him. He thought that the idea was "too farfetched" and I'm using his exact words." Collette thought for a minute. "Well if it was _anybody else_ then yes, it would _definitely _be a farfetched idea and impossible, but not for you, Cameron Maine, the genius boy of Lucinda Florida!" she said. Cam grinned and stood up to take a bow. They both laughed. Collette sat on the side of the bed. "Cam, I know that you went back to see if Jamison was ok, and thank God that he is, so why do you want to go back again?" Cam smiled. "This time travel has _really_ sparked my interest. What about you?" he asked. "Well.. yeah, it's fun, but… are you sure that you can make your idea work? I mean, I don't know Cam. What if this devise goes awry?" Cam expression turned serious. "Collette, I'll be _very _careful when I construct this thing. Nia's voice suddenly rang out. "Kids, supper!" They both raced down the steps.

After supper, Cam went back to his room. He typed in time travel on his computer. He worked all evening coming up with ideas for his new project.

The next morning everyone was getting ready for Cam's graduation day. The ceremony was long and Cam was glad when it was over. After pictures and a celebratory lunch with family and friends at a local restaurant was over, Cam drove home, gathered all of his yard tools and the lawn mower. He worked all afternoon, with his landscaping business. He wanted to earn enough money to put together his project. Cam was very tired when he got home, but happy with his days earnings. 'Good, now I can at least _start_ buying the materials I'll need for the time setting device,' he thought to himself. He started to drift off to sleep.

"Cam!" He suddenly woke up, sitting straight up in bed. Collette opened the door and peeked inside. "Hey Cam!' she said, smiling. Cam gave her a dirty look. "You scared the crap out of me girl!!" he said, looking aggravated at his sister. "Sorry. I didn't know that you were sleeping," she said. "I really am sorry." Cam lay back down. Collette pulled up a chair beside his bed. "Well, how did work go today?" she asked. Cam smiled. "Well, I think that I have enough to get started on buying some of the materials that I need." Collette went over to Cam's desk to pick up the sketch book. "Cam, how did you come up with this idea anyway? I mean, after all, that stuff you read on the internet about time travel is fiction, and of course people think that time travel is fiction; although _we know_ _now_ that it isn't. Cam sat up. "I thought I could get some ideas about how the characters in the time travel stories made their time traveling devices, and while this may seem weird or even crazy, I thought that maybe I could somehow make some of those ideas a reality; although I started to develop my own ideas before I even _thought_ of reading fictional stories. After all, I made the paint that turned those two trees into a time traveling device didn't I?" he said, looking very proud of himself. "Yeah, Cam, but that was purely accidental." Collette replied. Cam looked out the window towards the woods. "I know that, but it was _still_ my genius that made the stuff." Collette patted her brother on the back.

"Well, think I'll go watch TV for awhile. Night bro," she said as she left the room.

The next day was Saturday. Cam started out on his lawn duties. Saturday's were always his more productive days. 'Ah ha, now I _know _that I can get a GOOD start on buying my materials,' he thought to himself.

"Mom, I'm home!" said Collette. Nia came down the stairs. "Oh, hey Collette. Did you have a good time at the pool?" Collette took her towel off of her shoulders. "Sure did, but I got a bit of a sunburn. It's a little sore." Nia looked at her daughter's shoulders. "Come on into the kitchen. I have some Icy blue gel in the fridge to put on that," she said. Nia applied the cold gel to Collette's sunburned shoulders. "Ahh! That stuff is COLD!" exclaimed Collette, as she jumped a little while sitting in the chair. "It feels good though!" Nia smiled. "Hold still. I'll be through in a minute. Your back is red too," she said.

The back door opened. "Farrell, is that you?" Nia ask. "Yeah. I finished changing the oil and put the new brake pads on. You won't hear that squeaking sound anymore," he replied as he finished wiping oil off of his hands. "Is Cam home yet?" he asked. "No, I think he said something about going to the mall after he's finished working," answered Nia. Farrell smiled. "That boy works hard. I'm proud of him! Well, I'm going to clean up, and then we'll go out to dinner. I hope Cam show's up in a few minutes. I wanted him to go with us," Farrel said as he went upstairs. "Are you going to wait on him mom?" Collette asked. "Well, I don't know what time he's going to show up. No, we might as well go on. I'll leave him a note," she said.

The three started to get in the car, just as Cam drove up. "Cam, we're going to dinner. Did you want to go with us?" asked Farrell. "Oh no thanks dad. I got something to eat while I was at the mall." Farrell looked a little disappointed. "Well, ok son. See you when we get back." Cam waved as his family drove off. He was relieved that he had the house to himself for awhile. Cam took the materials that he bought and took them out to the shed. He immediately went to work on his timing device.

LATER THAT EVENING.

"Hey Cam!" Cam was so startled that he almost fell off of his stool, flipping wires into the air. He looked at the doorway to see Collette standing there laughing. "Gosh, give me a heart attack next time Collette!" he said, giving her a dirty look. "Sorry," she said, still laughing. "You looked funny! Here, I'll help you pick up these wires." Cam scowled at her no. "No thanks!" She ignored him and helped him anyway. "So how is the project going?" Cam smiled. "Well, actually, it's coming right along! I should have it ready in a few days. "Collette looked at the half finished device. "How are you planning on getting this thing to work? I mean controlling time! I don't know Cam," she said, shaking her head. Cam picked up his project. "Well, I'm not sure how I'm going to get this thing going either, but I _do_ understand the concept if what I am trying to do." Collette patted her brother on the shoulder. "Well, good luck bro," she said. Cam smiled. Collette went back into the house. Cam loved his sister, but he was glad she left. He worked diligently through the night. Around 5:00 am he came inside to get something to eat. After he finished, he went into the living room and fell asleep on the sofa.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Hey mom, where is Cam?" asked Collette as she met her mom coming down the hallway. "Isn't he in his room?" asked Nia. Collette shook her head. "No, I looked." The two went downstairs. As they passed by the living room to go to the kitchen, they both noticed Cam sleeping on the sofa. "What in the world is he doing here?" Nia asked with a perplexed look on her face. Collette shrugged her shoulders, but she knew that Cam most likely worked until very late on the time device. Nia smiled. "Well, I'm going to let him sleep. No point in waking him up."

"Cam woke up around 12:00 noon. "Well, hello sleepy head. Welcome to the world! Farrell said. "Hey dad," said Cam, as he wiped the sleepiness from his eyes. "Late night son?" Cam rubbed his head. "Yeah." Farrell gave him a curious look. " "Son, what in the world could you be working on out in that shed that warrants keeping you up all night? Cam felt his throat tighten. "I…uhhh…well… nothing dad. I was trying to come up with some advertising ideas for my landscaping business. I kept rattling my brain all night about it," Cam answered, feeling guilty about lying to his father. Farrell sat beside him. "Well, son if you needed help, I would have been more than happy to help you come up with some ideas. You know, I 'm _very _proud of you for starting this business on your own the way you have." Cam smiled. "I know dad. Thanks. It's just that you looked so tired last night. I didn't want to bother you," he said. Farrell patted Cam on the back. "Next time that you find yourself struggling with _anything_ son, come to me and I'll do my best to help you" Cam smiled. "I will. Thanks dad."

"Well, your mom and I are going to lunch, then we're going to take in an afternoon movie. We'll see you later," said Farrell, as he got up to leave. Shortly after they left, Cam went out to the shed. He put the finishing touches on the time keeping device. Taden and Collette were asking a lot of questions. Cam looked at them both; frustration in his eyes. "Look guys, I won't know what's going on with this thing until I get it wired into those trees. I'll be done in a minute!" Collette mocked him, with her hands on her hips. Cam glared at her. "Smart ass," he said, giving her a dirty look. Taden did his best to contain his laughter. Cam worked a few more minutes. "Ok guys, I'm ready! Let's go!" The trio started putting everything into a wheel barrel. They headed for the woods. When they reached the trees, Cam started up the small generator and started to drill holes into the trees. The three worked diligently for about two hours. Cam looked everything over again. "Well, guys, looks like everything is ready! Listen I _really_ have to concentrate on this device, so you guys are going to have to be quiet." Collette looked at her brother. "Now Cam…." Taden spoke up. "Tell you what Collette, let's go fishing. Cam, when you're finished, come down to the creek and get us," Cam smiled "Good idea. I'll let you know when I'm finished." He was relieved to be alone. He worked for a while longer.

"Yes! Finished! Now to see if this thing works!" he said. He made a quick trip to the creek. When the trio came back, they were anxious to try out Cam's newest endeavor. Cam started setting the time device. On one side of the scale, he set two levers, one to June 10th, and the other to 1908. He then set the other two levers on the other side to the current date, June 10th, 2008. Cam gave Taden and Collette an apprehensive look, then said, "Ok guys, I'm going through. You two stay here." Taden looked at him. "Why can't we go with you?" he asked, looking disappointed. "Because, Taden, if something goes wrong and I can't get back, well, it doesn't make sense for all of us to get stuck in 1908. I'm not looking for anything to go wrong, it's just that I'm not willing to take that chance with you two." he said. Collette and Taden had worried expressions on their faces. Cam smiled. "Look guys, I'm confident in this thing. Don't worry, I'll get back," he said, giving them both a reassuring look. "Ok, so how long are we supposed to wait here?" Collette asked?

"Not long. If this thing works like I think it will, when I return, only a few minutes will have gone by," he said, trying to look confident." He hugged his sister, and then stepped between the trees. He soon disappeared.

Cam looked around. He shook his head. "God, this gets stranger every time I do this," he said to himself. He walked towards the large apple tree. Reaching the tree, he looked at the cabin. 'Wonder where Darlene is at?' he thought to himself. "Cameron!" Cam turned to see Darlene and Allen walking towards him. "Damn, questions get answered quickly around here," he said out loud to himself. He waved. "Hey guys." Allen ran up to him. "Watcha doing here," he asked. Cam looked at Allen, then at Darlene. "Oh, I, uh, I was actually looking for you, Darlene," She smiled. "Well, it's nice to see you again." Allen looked up at Cam. "What did you do at your house?" he asked. Cam smiled. "Well, mom had us doing some work around the yard. Chores can be a bitch sometimes." Darlene shot Cam a shocked look. She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Sir! I will thank you _not_ to use such vile language in front of my little brother, or in front of me!" Allen put his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter. Cam looked surprised. "I..I'm sorry," he managed to say. He looked at Allen, grinning. He looked back at Darlene. She put her hands on her hips. "I would imagine that your mother would be very upset if she heard you just now!" she said, giving Cam a firm look. He raised his eyebrows. "She probably would," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Darlene rolled her eyes. She looked at Allen. "It's NOT funny, young man!" she said. "Mr. Maine, if you think that you can keep your mouth out of the swine pen, then you are more than welcome to join us for lunch. Cam laughed. "Out of the what?" Darlene rubbed her forehead. "Never mind. Come along now." Cam and Allen followed her to the cabin. 'Wow!' Cam thought to himself when he entered the cabin. The smell of fresh baked bread filled the air. He found himself standing in a rather large dimly lit room. There were two medium sized windows on one side of the room. The furniture was made of finished shellacked logs. The cushions were made from homemade quilts. Cam was in complete aw of the place. Darlene smiled at him. "I take it that you like this place?" she asked. "Uh…yeah, this place cool!" said Cam, as he looked around. "Cool?" asked Darlene, with a puzzled look on her face. Allen spoke up. "Cool? Well, I think it's hot in here!" he said, as he fanned himself with his hand. Cam looked embarrassed. "I mean, it looks neat." Darlene smiled. "Yes, mother likes everything in its place." She looked at Allen. "Although with Mr. Mess around, it's nearly _impossible_ to keep this place looking civil!" she said, with a grin, as she ruffled her little brother's hair. Allen pushed her hand away. "Cut it out Darlene!" he said, looking embarrassed. Cam grinned. "You know, this place looks interesting. Can I look around?" "Certainly" said Darlene. Lunch will be ready soon." Allen tugged on Cam's shirt. "Come on. I'll show you _my_ room!" Allen's room was small. A bed sat in the corner of the room, and a large chest of drawers was next to it. There was a small desk in the opposite side of the room, with a small chair and an oil lamp, sitting on top of the desk. The only outside light came from a small window above the desk. "Geez, you sure have a small room," Cam said, as he looked around. He looked at Allen. He noticed that the young child looked hurt. "Oh but it's NICE Allen! I like it!" he said. Allen looked up at him and smiled.

"Lunch is ready!" yelled Darlene. Allen grabbed Cam's arm. "Come on! I'm starved!" he said as he pulled his friend along with him. The kitchen was a large room, flooded with natural light. There were two large windows on one side of the room and a strange looking object sitting next to the back door of the kitchen. Between the two large windows stood a medium sized cabinet. On the opposite side of the kitchen, stood an old wood stove against the wall. To the right of the stove, Cam noticed a rack that held pot's and pans. "This kitchen is awesome!" he said, looking around the room. ."It's what?" ask Allen, giving Cam a curious look. "Awesome…cool.. I mean…uh, big!" said Cam. Allen and Darlene were looking at Cam as if he were an alien. "Please, take a seat," said Darlene. Her attention then drew back to Allen. "Go wash your hands toad!" she said. Allen gave her a sharp look. "Shut up, bug!" he said, as he walked over to a pump that sat under one of the large windows. Cam watched Allen, as he pumped water into a large bowl. "When will mom and dad be home from their trip?" Allen asked, as he wiped his hands and face. "Sometime tonight," Darlene answered. She looked at Cam. "Cameron, wouldn't you like to wash your hands before eating?" Cam looked embarrassed. "Oh…yeah of course." He walked over to the pump. He started to pump the water. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. He looked at Darlene, then back at the pump. This time he vigorously pumped the handle.

_Still _no water. Darlene walked over to him. "Wait now. Let me help you," she said. She pumped the handle a couple of times, and the water started to come out. Cam looked sheepish. "You have to pull the handle all the way up, and then push down," she said. Allen was snickering. Darlene gave him a firm look, and then she looked back at Cam and smiled. "I guess you have a different type of pump at your house. "Yeah, quite different," he answered. Allen spoke up. "I'm hungry Darlene! Say the blessing!" "Ok, keep your shirt on kid!" she replied. Cam thought as he was eating, how different the food tasted. He reached for a third helping of mashed potatoes. Darlene smiled. "Well, you must be hungry!" Cam smiled. "You're a _very_ good cook, Darlene. "Why thank you, sir!" she said. "How about some cherry pie!"

Cam ate his last bite of the pie. "That was great!" he said. A very loud burp followed the complement. Darlene gave Cam a shocked look. Allen burst into laughter. "Oh, excuse me!" said Cam, looking as if he wanted to sink through the floor. "I should think so!" Darlene said. She took the dishes over to the sink. She was grinning, trying not to laugh. "That was funny!' said Allen, still laughing. Darlene was doing her best not to laugh. She turned to look at Allen. "Allen it's not nice to laugh!" She was grinning. "Stop laughing!" she said. Allen's laughter was too much for her to keep her composure. Darlene suddenly burst into laughter herself. Cam had been trying to keep from laughing, but he, too, started laughing. The three were so laughing so hard that they didn't notice the person standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Allen suddenly stopped laughing. His face turned very serious. Darlene turned to look at Allen. She then saw the man standing at the doorway. Her expression turned from happy to disgust. "What are you doing here, Rail!" she scowled. Cam was stunned. 'Oh shit!' he thought to himself. . "Where is that no good brother of yours?" Rail growled. "He ain't here, so git!" Allen yelled. Rail gave him a dirty look, and then he glared at Darlene. "You tell that no good brother of yours that I'm looking for him." Darlene picked up a frying pan. "Tell him yourself!" she screamed. Rail stepped towards her. Cam jumped in between the both of them. "Get the hell out of here!!" he yelled. Rail scowled at him. "Who the hell are you?!" he yelled. "Never mind that! You had better leave before I THROW you out on your ASS!" Cam yelled. Darlene went over to Allen and put her arm around his shoulders, leading him towards the back of the kitchen. Cam was glaring at Rail. Rail glared back at him. "Fine, I'm LEAVING! He turned to look at Darlene. "Darlene, you tell brother of yours that I was here," he said, pointing a finger at her. He turned and left. Cam shook his head. "Boy that guy's a REAL jerk!" Darlene sat down at the table. "You said it bud," she replied. "Are you two ok?" he asked. Darlene looked up at him. "Yes, we're fine. "Thank-you Cameron for getting rid of that vermin!" He smiled. "No problem. What's up with him anyway? Why does he have it in for your brother?" Darlene rested her chin in her hand. "I'm not sure. I know that he and Jamison got into a fight over something. I just can't imagine why he would shoot Jamison. It must have been something serious. I don't know. Jamison won't talk about it, not even to Dad," she said. Cam sat down. "Oh, by the way, how is he doing?" he asked. Darlene gave him a puzzled look. "I wasn't aware that you knew Jamison," she said. 'Oops,' Cam thought to himself, trying to come up with an answer. "Oh… I ..uh…I,ve seen him before," he managed to say. "Where at?" she ask. "I saw him and that Rail guy talking… well…actually, they were arguing one day. I heard Rail call him Jamison. Anyway, I left after that." Cam didn't want to mention that he saw Rail shoot her brother or that Rail shot at _him._ Darlene gave Cam a curious look. "How long ago was this?" she asked. "Uh…one day last week," he answered. Darlene suddenly stood up. She had a pained expression on her face. "Oh my God!! That was the day that Rail shot Jamison!" Cam tried to look surprised. "He shot him the day I saw your brother?" he asked. Allen spoke up. "Yeah, that stupid jerk shot him in the shoulder. He was bleeding pretty bad!" Darlene suddenly got a puzzled look on her face. "Yes, he was shot in the shoulder, but I just thought of something. Jamison had a tourniquet wound tightly on his shoulder wound. I actually just thought about that. How in the world did he get that thing on his shoulder by himself? I mean, he was unconscious when I found him, she said. Cam tried not to look uncomfortable. "Well, maybe someone found him before you did, and tried to help him," he said. Darlene sighed. "Well, I thank God for whoever it was. I sure would like to thank him or her." Cam sat down. "Where is Jamison anyway?" he asked. "He's staying with my uncle. Mom and Dad thought that it would be best," said Darlene. "Are you going to tell mom and dad about him coming over here today?" Allen asked. Darlene hugged him. "Yes sweetie, I am," she answered. "Good, I hope dad kills him! He said he would if Rail ever came back here." Cam looked at Darlene. "Did your dad actually threaten to _kill_ Rail?" he asked. Darlene looked out the window. "Yes, he did, but I told dad that the idiot wasn't worth him going to prison for." Cam walked over to the window. "Darlene, why didn't your parents have him locked up?" Darlene sighed. "The sheriff couldn't find him. I'm sure he left town at the time. To tell you the truth, I was _quite_ surprised to see him show his face around here again. I thought he was gone for good." she said. Allen spoke up. "Well, we're going to tell dad, and I hope that he hunts that creep down like a rabid dog!" Darlene looked at her little brother. "Well, first we're going to ride into town and tell the sheriff." Allen looked at Cam. "Are you going with us?" he asked. Cam shook his head. "No. As much as I would like to, I had better get going." "Aw, come on!" Allen pleaded. Darlene took Allen by the hand. "Now come on Allen. Cam said that he had to go." She looked at Cam. "He can be a pest sometimes," she said, smiling. Cam laughed. "Nah, he's ok. Well, I'd better get home. See you two later and thanks for the great lunch!" he said as he left.

CHAPTER 7

Cam walked past the big apple tree. Getting behind it, he watched as Darlene and Allen drove away in their buckboard wagon. He waited until they were completely out of sight. He decided then to run across the field to the area where he thought the trees were. Cam stopped. "Let's see, to the left." he said to himself. He had put a small rock where he wanted to cross over. "Ah, here it is!!" Cam took a step forward. The familiar colors started to swirl around. He suddenly found himself surrounded by trees. "Well, there you are!" Collette said, as she saw her brother emerge from the swirling colors. "So how did things go?" Taden ask. Cam smiled. "Well, I saw Darlene and Allen. They invited me to lunch and I had a run in with Rail." Collette's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?! Oh God Cam! That man is CRAZY!! What happened?!" Cam rubbed the back of his head. "Well, he just walked right in after we got through eating. "We were laughing and… well, there he was, standing at the kitchen doorway." Cam explained to Collette and Taden what happened. "Collette hugged her brother. "Well thank God he didn't shoot you guys!" Cam patted his sister on the back. "I'm fine. So how much time went by?" he asked. "About thirty minutes," said Taden. "Wow, that's great!" Cam exclaimed as he jumped around with excitement. "I can't believe it! First I invent a time port hole, and then I find a way to control the time continuum!!" He looked at Taden and Collette. "Guys, that means that we can go back to anytime, anywhere, and the time here just goes by as normal!" Taden looked at the two trees. "That means that we can go as far back into the past as we want or as far into the future as we want!" he said. Cam thought for a moment. "Well, yeah we could, but we have to be careful with that because if we go back and change anything in the past, then we could _really_ screw things up in the future," he said. "Well, I'm glad that you told that Rail guy off. I would have _loved_ to have been there for that!" said Taden. Cam started looking at the time scale. He studied it for a few seconds. "Let's see. I'm going to set this thing for 7pm for this day in 1908. Hmm, I left here around 5pm." Cam, it looks like your getting ready to go back," Taden said. Collette spoke up. "Well, this time, we're going with you!" Cam gave his sister a stern look. "Now look Collette….. Collette cut him off. "NO! You look Cam. We're going back with you this time. That Rail is a nut case and I'm not going to stay here and worry about you. Hell, this time if you run into that goon, he's liable to kill you, the trigger happy bastard!" Taden looked at Cam. "She's right Cam. He's liable to blow your head off!" Cam rolled his eyes. "We're going Cam, so _live_ with it!" Collette said, giving her brother a stern look. Cam knew better than to argue with her. He reluctantly gave in. Taden smiled. "Never argue with a woman!" he said, as he smiled at Collette. "Guess we had better get going," said Cam. All three stepped through the two trees, once again, finding themselves in the big field. Cam looked towards the big apple tree. "I wonder if Darlene and Allen are back from town yet." The three ran towards the big tree. Smoke was coming out of the chimney. A tall man was chopping wood on an old tree stump in the front yard. "I wonder who that is?" asked Taden. "I think that may be Darlene and Allen's father," replied Cam, as he watched the man. "I'll bet he was pissed when Darlene told him about Rail's little visit to the house!' said Taden. "Oh, yeah! I expect so! Allen said that his father threatened to kill him if he _ever_ showed up around here again," said Cam. He looked around. "Come on you two. Let's go introduce ourselves." The three started to walk towards the cabin. "Cam! Cam!!" Allen came bounding towards them. Cam smiled at the little boy. "Hey Allen!" The tall man looked at the trio.

"Dad, this is Cam! He's the one who ran Rail off this afternoon!" he said, looking proudly at Cam. "Well, hello there, young man. "I'm Justin Maine," he said, as he shook Cam's hand. Cam introduced Collette and Taden. "Well, why don't you three join us for dinner?" He smiled at Cam. "My wife is _very_ anxious to meet you! You certainly staved off some potential trouble this afternoon young man, and we are _very_ grateful to you for that!" he said. "Cam smiled. "It was no trouble. Believe me, I was glad that I was able to help." They walked into the cabin. "Honey, could you come here for a sec?" Justin asked. A pretty petite woman walked into the living room. She had long dark hair and pretty blue eyes. Justin smiled. "Honey, I invited some company for dinner. Hope you don't mind!" he said, as he put his arm around her. She smiled. "Of course not!' she said. Justin put his hand on Cam's shoulders. "Wendy, this is the young man who ran that scumbag off the property this afternoon." he said, smiling. He also introduced Collette and Taden. Wendy smiled. "Well, it is certainly a pleasure to meet you young man," she said as she shook his hand. Cam smiled. "My pleasure ma'm," he said. Wendy looked at Collette and Taden. "It's a pleasure meeting the two if you as well," she said, as she shook their hands. "Well, everyone, take a seat," said Justin. Darlene appeared in the doorway. "Hey Cam, I see that you bought some company with you this time," she said, smiling at them. "Yes, this is my sister Collette, and you remember Taden," said Cam. "Yes, hello Taden!" Darlene looked at Collette. "So, your Cameron's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you. "Here we are!" said Wendy, as she placed a large platter of fried chicken on the table. Darlene sat a large bowl of mashed potatoes on the table, smiling at Cameron, remembering his three helpings at lunch earlier.

After everyone had finished, Wendy invited all into the living room. Justin lit up a couple of oil lamps. "Mom, I wanna play catch with Cam and Taden," said Allen. "Well, you will have to ask them if they want to play then," Wendy answered. Cam looked at Taden. "Sure, why not," Taden said as he tousled Allen's hair. Justin was putting his pipe out and was getting ready to go out and join the boys when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it dear," said Wendy. "Jamison! Son, come on in! How are you? Justin, its Jamison!" Justin smiled. "Son, it's nice to see you! You look good! How do you feel?" Jamison smiled at his parents. "I'm fine. I've missed you guys! Uncle Dade and Aunt Kelsey are taking good care of me, but I want to come home." Wendy hugged her son. He kissed his mother on the forehead. "How have you guys been doing?" Justin patted his son on the shoulder. "We're fine son." Jamison looked around. Where are Allen and Darlene?" he asked. "Well Darlene is….."

"Here I am!!" said Darlene as she ran over to her brother and hugged him. "Oh Jamison, I've missed you so much!! she squealed. "OW! My shoulder!" Darlene jumped back. "OH God! I'm sorry Jamison!" she said, looking horrified at her brother. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" Jamison sat down on the sofa. "It's ok sis. It's still a little sensitive. I'm ok." Darlene sat beside her brother. "That no good bast….I mean jerk! Shooting you like that!" Wendy looked at her daughter, covering her mouth to hide her grin. Justin looked at Darlene. "It's ok sweetie. I don't blame you for wanting to curse that scum!" Wendy looked at Collette. "Oh how rude of me! Collette, this is our son, Jamison. Honey, this is Collette Maine." Jamison walked over to Collette. "Nice to meet you." he said, as he kissed her hand. Collette smiled . "N…Nice to meet you too," she said, looking at him. "I'm glad that you are feeling better." "Thank-you," said Jamison, as he continued to look at her. "So, you know about my injuries, eh?" he said. Collette looked a little surprised. "Uh, yeah. Ummm, my brother was visiting earlier and he ran that guy Rail away from here. He told me about what happened to you. Apparently Darlene and Allen told him what happened," she said. Jamison cocked his head. "For some weird reason, you look familiar to me," he said. Collette's eyes widened. "Oh….n….no, there's no way. I…I've never seen you before in my life!' she said nervously. How she wished that Cam and Taden were in the room right now. Jamison smiled. "Well, I have been on some pretty heavy medication. Maybe I'm thinking of one of the nurses in the hospital that you probably resemble….it's just that…." "Jamison!! Jamison turned to see Allen running towards him. Collette was glad for the interruption. Allen hugged his brother around his legs. "Hey little buddy! How are you?" he said. Allen looked up at him. "I'm fine. Boy, have I MISSED you!" When are you coming home?" he asked. Justin spoke up. "He's coming home very soon son." Allen sat in his brother's lap, hugging him. Cam and Taden walked into the room. Cam stopped in his tracks, his face went pale. Taden looked at Jamison. A surprised look came across his face. Justin saw them standing in the doorway. "Oh, Cam and Taden. Come on over here. I want you two to meet my oldest son, Jamison. Cam had to mentally make himself move. Taden's legs felt like water. They both managed to walk further into the living room. "Jamison, I'd like you to meet Collette's brother and her friend. He introduced them. Jamison shook their hands. He kept looking at Cam and Taden. He shook his head. "Gosh, now I _know_ that I'm hallucinating. I could swear that I've seen you two before too!" Cam stiffened a little. "N…no, you couldn't possibly know us." Collette spoke up. "Maybe they look like doctors' or orderlies at the hospital." Cam looked at Collette as if she had lost her mind. She smiled. Jamison laughed. "You're probably right!" Taden spoke up. "Hey guys, we had better get going. Our dads' are going to wale up on our butts if we don't start heading home." Cam agreed. Saying their goodbyes the three time travelers left. "God guys, that was _too_ close!!" said Cam. Once the three walked past the large apple tree, they ran across the field as fast as they could, heading for the area where the trees were at on the other side. They found the small rock. The three quickly took a step forward. Back in the woods again, Cam sat down beside on of the trees. He nervously rubbed his hands through his hair. Taden leaned against the other tree. Collette sat beside her brother. "Damn Cam, he recognized us! He's going to put two and two and together and he's going to _know_ that we were the one's that helped him the day he was shot!" Cam looked at her. "That's what I'm afraid of!" He looked at the time scale. "_Hey_ it looks like only 15 minutes past in our time! That's good!" Taden smiled. "Yeah, it's only 5:15.!" He looked at Cam. "Well, it looks like your genius worked again!" Cam smiled. "Let's head home guys." They were on their way up to the house when Taden stopped dead in his tracks. "Guys, I just had a terrific idea! Since we're are worried about Jamison remembering us, we can set the time scale back to the day that he was shot, only set it _before_ the actual time of the shooting. That way, we can somehow prevent him from being shot all together!" "Taden, that's a GREAT idea!" said Collette. Cam thought for a second. "Hold on guys. If we do that, then we're changing the course of history, and that could cause dangerous repercussions for the future." Taden looked at him. "Well, wait a minute. How could saving someone from being shot hurt the future?" Cam looked at his friend. "Taden it _could_ change the future. I know that we have no way of knowing that for sure, but it _could._" Collette spoke up. "Well, when you ran Rail off, wasn't that messing with history? I mean, after all, when that incident first occurred, you weren't there to make him leave." Cam looked at her. "Well, yeah, guess your _right_ about that, but everything is ok here isn't it? After all, whatever happened in Darlene and her family's life would have obviously affect our lives. After all, they are related to us." he said. The three walked up to the house. Collette could tell by the look on Cam's face that he was considering Taden's suggestion. She nudged Taden's arm. "Let's race up to the house!" The two friends ran furiously, taunting and laughing with each other all the way. Collette made it to the back porch steps first. "Ha! Beat ya!" she said, as teased and poked at Taden. "Ha ha yourself!" he said as he sneered his nose at her. "Well, hello you two!" said Farrell as he looked down from the back porch steps. Collette looked up. "Hey dad!" "Hi Mr. Maine," said Taden. Cam reached the bottom steps. "Hey dad." Farrell smiled. "Hello son." He looked at Taden. Tades, your mom called. She wants you to come home. You'll be eating supper soon," said Farrell. Taden said his goodbye's and left. Nia poked her head out the back door. "Supper's ready!

After Cam finished eating he went up to his room. He was weighing the pros and cons of Taden's suggestion. Sleep did not come easy to him though he was tired from the day's events. He tossed and turned all night.

A loud knock at Cam's door woke him up from a fitful sleep the next morning. "Just a minute!' he grumbled. Collette and Taden were standing at the door. Collette looked at her brother. "You look _awful! _What time did you get to bed?" she asked. Cam ran his hands through his hair. "I finally went to sleep around 2:30. I didn't sleep well. Hell, I tossed and turned _all _night." Taden looked at Cam. "Didn't you have some landscaping to do this morning?" he asked. "Oh my Gosh! Mrs. Thompson! Hell, I got to go!" He quickly closed his door, got dressed, and ran down the stairs and out the front door. "Cam, wait!" hollered Collette. "Got to go!" he hollered back. Taden ran to Cam's truck. "Wait Cam, I'm supposed to help you today!" He gave Taden a confused look, and then he remembered. "Oh yeah, that's right. Jump in!" The two took off for the day's work. "Taden, I've been thinking about your suggestion, but instead of turning the time scale back to when Jamison was shot, I'm thinking of setting it to the time _before_ I met Darlene," said Cam. "Yeah, but that was _after_ Jamison was shot. That's not going to help _him_ Cam," Taden replied. Cam looked at him. "I know, but when Rail came to Darlene's house demanding her to tell him where Jamison was at, well, I'm just wondering what actually _did _happen. After all, I wasn't there before, so I have to see if my presence changed things that day." Taden agreed. The two finished their work around 3:30. When they got home, the two went to the woods. They went straight to the trees. Cam started setting the time scale. "I'm going back to yesterday." Taden gave him a puzzled look. "Yesterday?" Cam nodded. "Yeah, yesterday afternoon when I went back. Remember? Gosh, Taden. Short term memory?" Cam jokingly asked. Taden sneered at him. "Very funny!" Cam looked at him. "Well, this time I'm going to try _very _hard to _not _run into Darlene." Taden looked at the trees. "Well, I'm coming with you. Cam started to object. Taden gave him a sharp look. "No Cam, I'm _going_!" he said. Cam saw the determination in his face and the firmness in his voice. 'No use arguing,' he thought to himself. He rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration, but reluctantly agreed. After the settings on the time scale were finished, the two stepped through the trees. "Let's get behind the rock. Last time I was standing near the apple tree. That's when I ran into Darlene and Allen," Cam said, as he looked around. They waited behind the rock. A few minutes later, they both slowly emerged from behind the large rock and darted towards the apple tree. "Ok, we're going to wait here until Rail shows up. It's going to be awhile, so get comfortable," said Cam, as he sat down beside the tree. Taden sat down beside him. After a while, they saw smoke coming out of the chimney. "Mmm Darlene's cooking," Cam said, as he breathed in the inviting aroma. Taden looked at him. "This is boring. I'm getting tired of playing marbles with these damn pebbles!" he said, as he threw down the pebble that he had in his hand. Cam got up. "Yeah me too. Let's see what else we can….oh God! Get behind the tree!" Cam said, as he grabbed Taden, pulling him behind the tree with him. "SHHH!! Rail's here!" They both watched as Rail opened the cabin door and walked in. They waited several minutes, They heard Rail yelling, then they heard Darlene yelling for him to leave. Suddenly a shot rang out! Cam and Taden looked at each other. "What was that?!" Taden asked. Cam turned pale. "I'm not sure, but it…." Suddenly they saw Darlene and Allen run out the front door. Darlene was crying hysterically. Cam and Taden ducked behind the tree again. Darlene was holding her stomach. "Oh God, I can't believe that I shot him!" she cried. "What are we going to do Darlene?" Allen asked, looking confused and shocked, tears streaming down his little face. Cam and Taden looked at each other, shocked and horrified at what they heard." She _shot _Rail!" exclaimed Taden. Cam quickly put his hand over his friend's mouth. "SHHH, she'll hear you!" he said in a low hushed voice. "Sorry," Taden whispered in a muffled voice. Cam took his hand off of Taden's mouth.

"Cam, we have to do something to help her!" he whispered. "Taden, the whole idea of this thing was to see what _actually _happened without my interference! We can't do _anything_!" The two boys watched as Darlene and Allen hitched the horses up to the buckboard wagon. Within a few minutes, they drove off.

CHAPTER 8

"I'll bet she's going into town to get the sheriff," Cam said, almost to himself. "Come on Taden. I'm going to try something." The two ran toward the small rock that marked where the trees were. They stepped through, finding themselves back in the woods. Cam started looking at the time scale. Taden watched him. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "Well, I'm setting this thing two weeks from yesterday's date, only I'm setting it in 1908. When we go back, it will be June 21st, 1908." "CAMERON!" Cam stood up. He heard his mother's voice in the near distance. "Damn! Mom's home early!" Taden looked at the time scale. "Why are you setting this thing to June 21st?" Cam heard his mother call out again. "Come on, I'll explain later." The two boys left the woods and walked up to the house. Nia waved to them. "Oh there you are Cam! Hi Taden!" The boys greeted her back. All three went into the house. Taden was invited to stay for dinner. Cam was quiet and picked at his food. "Are you feeling alright son?" Farrell ask. Cam smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." Nia looked at Farrell. "Oh, I forgot! Your parents are coming over later for a visit." Farrell got up to pour himself some more iced tea. "Well, it will be nice to see them again!" he said.

Collette came busting out the front door to greet her grandparents. She and Cam were very fond of them. After enjoying a plate of there grandmother's brownies, Grandpa Maine wanted to bring out some old home movies. He always brought along his old fashioned movie and slider projectors. "Collette sighed. "This stuff is boring," she whispered to Cam and Taden. Cam rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it!" he whispered back. Taden grinned at the two. Grandpa ran the usual reels, and then he announced that he had some slides that he had made from some old photos that he had restored. The three teenagers were not impressed with the slides until one photo flashed on the canvas screen. "Darlene! That's Darlene!" Collette said, suddenly realizing she had said that out loud. Cam gave her a stunned look. Taden's mouth flew open. Grandpa looked at her. "Why, yes it is! That's Darlene Maine. Your great great Aunt. He gave her a peculiar look.

"I didn't realize that you had seen this photo before Collette. I haven't taken these photos out too much because of their age." Collette didn't know what to say. "I…uh…" she looked at Cam. He spoke up. "Actually we saw that photo when we were younger." Cam felt bad for lying. Nia looked at him. "You did?" Cam cleared his throat. "Yeah. Grandpa used to show us old photos all the time when we were little." He looked at his grandfather. "Don't you remember grandpa?" The elderly man rubbed his chin. "Mmmm, well, yes I do, but I don't recall showing you this photograph. It was so old and tattered that I didn't want to take a chance on damaging it. I haven't looked at that photo in years until I took it to get restored." He smiled. "Thank God they were able to do it! Heck, I was tickled when they told me that they could make a slide of it! Now I'll have it forever!" Taden could see how happy the elder Mr. Maine looked. "It's cool these days, how they can take old photos and make them look new again. Heck next time maybe you can have these old photos transferred to a disk," Taden said. Cam tapped Collette on the shoulder and motioned for her to get Taden. The three walked into the kitchen. No one noticed. The kids talked in low voices. "Big mouth!" said Cam, glaring at Collette. "What the hell are you calling me a big mouth for? I was shocked when I saw that picture that's all! Gosh Cam!" Taden looked at the both of them. "Come on guys. Cam, it _was_ somewhat of a shock, seeing her picture. _You_ looked like you saw a ghost when you saw it. I couldn't believe it myself! I mean, it's not like we were _expecting_ to see it." Cam sat down at the table. "I know. I'm sorry Collette." "Don't worry about it," she said." Cam rubbed his forehead with his fingers." Grandpa_ knows_ that he didn't pull that photo out and show it _anyone_!" Collette leaned against the counter. "Yeah, but maybe he'll question his memory now that you told him that we have seen it before." Cam sighed. "Let's hope so." Taden sat down. "Cam, what were you going to tell me before we left the woods?" "I'm going back to see if Rail is alive." he said. Collette gave her brother a stunned look. "What? What do mean if he's still alive? What happened?" "Oh" said Cam, looking at her. "We haven't had a chance to tell you. I wanted to go back and see what actually happened _before_ I interfered and helped Darlene out. He explained to her what had happened. Collette closed her eyes. "Oh God!" Cam stood up. "That's why I'm going back this time. I have to find out what _actually _happened. "Collette looked at her brother. "Cam, we have to stop…" "Well," said Farrell, "Did you kids get bored with the slides?" Collette quickly turned to see her father standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Dad, you scared us." How long have you been standing there?" ask Cam. "I just got here." He gave Cam a funny look. "Why?" Cam tried not to look nervous. "No reason," he replied, trying to steady his voice. Farrell picked up some cookies. "You guys coming back in the living room?" he ask. "Nah, we're going to hang out here," said Collette. "Suit yourself," said Farrell, as he went back into the living room. Taden closed the door to the kitchen. "Are you going back tomorrow afternoon?' he asked. "No, I'm calling Mr. Dantz tomorrow morning and canceling his yard work. I'm going back in the morning. We'll do Mr. Danz yard later on this week." Cam said. Taden looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go. See you guys in the morning." Farrell's parents left soon after Taden went home.

Cam tried to sleep, but sleep again did not come easy to him. Collette couldn't sleep either. She soon grew tired of watching the television, and cut the lights out. Taden found it hard to sleep too. He got up and played some video games.

Collette was awakened by streams of sunlight coming in through the mini blinds in the window. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. 'What the heck are my blinds doing open?' she thought to herself, then she remembered that she had forgotten to close them the night before. Collette got up, dressed, and washed her face. She gently knocked on Cam's bedroom door. "Cam, are you awake?" No answer. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. "Cam?" He wasn't in his bed. She looked around, and then looked in the bathroom. No Cam. Collette went downstairs and looked in the living room, then in the kitchen. Both Cam and Taden were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. "Hey guys. How long have you been up Cam, and how long have you been here Taden?' she asked. "Well, I've been up for an hour, and he's been here about 20 minutes," said Cam. "Yeah, I got up kind of early. I didn't sleep well last night," Taden said, as he yawned. "Cam stretched his arms 'Yeah, I didn't sleep well either. Kept tossing and turning all night." Collette grinned. "Well, looks like we're all members of the "no sleep club. I didn't sleep well either." Collette fixed herself a bowl of cereal. After breakfast, the three went to woods. They soon reached the two trees. Cam checked the time scale again. "Ok, June 21st, 1908." He stood up. All three took a step forward through the trees. They walked towards the cabin. Cam knocked at the front door. An elderly, frail little woman came to the door. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes ma'm. Is Darlene here?" asked Cam. The older woman suddenly changed her facial expression from a smile to a very somber and worried look. "Are you friends of hers?" she asked. Cam nodded. "Yes, we are." The woman invited them in. "I guess that you haven't heard then. I thought everyone knew by now," she said, as she sat down. Cam knelt down in front of her. "What happened," he asked. "Darlene is in jail," she said, and then she started crying. Cam quickly stood up. "What?! Jail?!" He was stunned. He looked at Taden and Collette. They too, were stunned by the news. A little voice popped up. "Yeah, they hauled her off cuz she shot that jerk, Rail!" said Allen, as he bounded into the living room. Cam shook his head "We got to go! Which way do we go into town?" "I'll show you!" said Allen. The elderly woman spoke up. "No Allen, you're not allowed to go with anyone except your parents or a family member." She looked at Cam. "I'm sorry young man, but he has to stay here. I'm afraid he can't help you." Cam smiled. "I understand." Allen sat beside the woman. "Oh grandma! I know these people! They're my friends!" Collette spoke up. "It's ok. If you could point us in the right direction, we'll be on our way." The woman gave them directions into town. She stepped outside. "I can see that you don't have any horses or a wagon. It's quite the walk into town," she warned. "Oh, we'll be ok," Taden said. The three thanked the elderly woman for her directions, said their goodbye's and started their long trek into town. Cam shook his head. "I can't _believe_ they would put Darlene in jail! Hell, that jerk was asking to have a bullet put in him!" he said in frustration. "Yeah, that stupid _jerk_!" exclaimed Collette as she kicked a small pebble that was in her path. Taden shook his head looking disgusted at the prospect of Darlene sitting in a jail cell. About 45 minutes later, they reached a small town. There was a small sign that read, "Welcome to Lucinda Florida." The three travelers looked around. "Wow! Look at this place!' said Taden as he looked around. The sidewalks were cobblestone. There were a few model T's parked along side some brick buildings. There were some horses with buggies attached to them as they stood outside other brick and wooden buildings. There was a little red schoolhouse sitting over to the left of the street. "God, I can't _believe_ how _small_ this town is!" exclaimed Collette. "Yeah! It sure did grow! Well, it's grown now, you know, our time and all." said Cam. The three kids became so enthralled with everything around them that they didn't notice they were in the path of a runaway wagon. Taden suddenly noticed the runaway wagon careening towards them. "LOOK OUT!" he yelled. All three jumped out of the way, barely escaping the mighty hooves that would have certainly trampled them to death. They ended up landing near some large barrels. Cam banged his head against one as he came to an abrupt stop. Collette rolled into him. Taden was laying near a barrel that was next to the one that Cam hit his head on. A young couple came running over to help. "Are you three ok?" asked the young man. Cam was rubbing his head. "Yeah, I'm fine .He looked at Collette, then Taden. "Are you guys ok?" he asked. Collette slowly stood up. "I'm ok. Taden had his hand over his left shin. He was wincing in pain. The young woman spoke up. "My goodness. You three could have been killed!" She looked at Taden. "We'll get you over to Doctor Taylor's." She came over and knelt beside him. Cam, Collette and the young man came over to help. "Here hon, let me see." The young woman took Taden's hand off of his shin. She let out a small gasp. "Oh dear!' she said. Taden had what looked like a big gash in his leg. "Oh God!" he groaned, as he continued to wince in pain. Collette looked at Cam. "Gosh Cam! Look at his leg!" Cam knelt down beside Taden. The other young man looked at Taden's leg. "We had better get you over to the doctor's office. We'll get the doc to take a look at that leg," he said. "Oh no, that's ok. We'll take care of him," said Cam. Collette shot Cam a hard look. "Cam he's _bleeding!" _she said, looking at him as if he lost his mind. Cam looked embarrassed, feeling like a heel, but irritated at Colette. "_Fine,_ then _we_ will take him to the doctor," said Cam, giving Collette and Taden a cautious look. Taden looked confused. Collette gave her brother a funny look. Cam looked at the young couple and smiled. "Thank-you very much for helping us." "Your welcome," said the young man, giving Cam a funny look. The couple left.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cam!' snapped Collette. He gave his sister a hard look. "Collette, we have to be careful! Things could get pretty tough with something like this. Someone could insist on getting the sheriff involved. What if he did get involved and insisted on us getting our parents here?!" Cam took Taden by the arm. They walked another block down the street Soon they saw a sign that read DOCTOR TAYLOR, MD. They walked into a small waiting room. It smelled of rubbing alcohol. There was a small bell sitting on an old worn desk. Collette picked it up. When she did, it made a high pitched ring. "Be there in a minute!" The voice of a man came out of the back, behind a set of curtains. Collette quickly put the bell back on the table. A middle aged man came walking from behind the curtain. He was of average height and weight. He had on a black three piece dress suit with a pocket watch chain looped outside one of the small pockets on one side of the suit vest. "Well, what can I do for you three young folks today?" he asked in a cheerful voice. Cam walked over to Taden. "My little brother's leg is hurt. We almost got trampled by a runaway horse and buggy." The doctor looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Is that so!" He turned to Taden.. "Mmmm. "Come on back with me son. With Cam and Collette's help, the three managed to get Taden safely back to the exam room. "Thanks kids. "I'll take it from here," said Doctor Taylor. Cam and Collette walked back into the front office. Collette motioned for Cam to come outside. "Why did you tell the doctor that Taden was your little brother?" she asked. "Well, I had to think of something. The doctor might not have accepted me taking responsibility if I said he was my friend. Besides he _feels_ like a brother to me." Cam looked at her, with a slight grin on his face. Collette grinned sheepishly. Cam patted her on the shoulder. "Let's go see how he's doing." They walked back into the office. A few minutes later the doctor came out from behind the curtains. He peered over his glasses, looking at Cam. "Well son, looks like your little brother is going to have to have some stitches. I'll need you to get one of your parents over here for permission to do so." Cam looked stunned. Collette felt the color drain out of her face. Cam felt his throat tighten. "Uh….m…my parents, umm.. they're out of town. We.. I mean … I will have to take him home. My…dad, he likes us to go to his doctor," he managed to say. The doctor gave him a peculiar look. "Son, your brother has a pretty big gash in that leg. Now, if he keeps moving on it he'll stand to loose some more blood. I wouldn't recommend that." Collette gave Cam a 'what the hell are we going to do now' type of look. Cam bit his lower lip not knowing what to say or do. He looked at Collette, and then looked at Doctor Taylor. "Listen Doctor Taylor, we don't have any money on us. We can't pay you. See, my dad has an account with our doctor." Doctor Taylor put his hand up. "Not to worry son. This is an emergency." Cam and Collette looked at each other, then at the doctor. "I'm afraid that my consent will have to do sir. I 'm 18 so it will be ok." The doctor rubbed the back of his neck, and then shook his head. "Well, looks like that will have to do" he said. "Doctor, can we speak with our brother for a moment please?" "Of course, but make it quick. I have to get those stitches in his leg son," he said. Cam and Collette went into the back room. "That doctor wants to put stitches in my leg! I.. I can't let him do that!" exclaimed Taden. Collette put a reassuring hand on Taden's shoulder. Cam looked back at the curtain, then at Taden. He talked in a low tone. "Look, Taden, he's not going to let you leave until you get those stitches. Besides, we're _never_ going to get you home without the risk of you losing more blood, so we have to do this, ok?" Taden looked nervous. "Cam look, how am I going to explain this to my parents? Besides, I'm not interested in going through the damn pain. They don't have the same pain killers in this time as they do in our time, ya know!" Cam put his hand over Taden's mouth. "SSSHH! I know that!" He took his hand away. "Look, we'll be in here with you, if the doctor says it's ok. We'll asked." "But Cam…"Taden started to object. "It's ok Taden," Collette said. Doctor Taylor peered through the curtains. "Ok, times up!" Cam looked at him. "Uhh, doctor, would you mind if we stayed in here with Taden while you put the stitches in? He's a little nervous about all this." The doctor hesitated for a moment. "Well"…." he said, as he rubbed his chin. "I don't normally have family members in my exam rooms when I'm performing treatments, except in the case of infants or small children…" Taden spoke up. "Wait, I…I'll be ok. I don't need anyone to hold my hand," he said, looking at Cam and Collette. Doc Taylor smiled. "Well, ok. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" he said as he looked at Taden.

Taden gave him a nervous smile. Collette and Cam left the exam room and went back out front, and then they both stepped outside. Collette had a worried look on her face. "Cam, do you think Taden will be alright?" Cam patted his sister on the shoulder. "He'll be fine sis. I'm sure Doc Taylor isn't going to sew him up without some sort of pain killer or something….well, at least I hope not. After all, you don't hear him screaming, do you?" he asked, grinning. Collette shook her head. Cam looked around. He saw the court house a few buildings down, across the street. "I wonder where the jail is?" he asked, almost to himself. Collette shuddered. "Cam, it's awful to think of Darlene being locked up like a common criminal." Cam just shook his head and sighed. "Let's go back inside," he said.

A few minutes later Dr. Taylor came through the curtains. "Well, looks like our boy's going to live!" he said, smiling. "He's as good as new! Come on out here son," said the doctor, as Taden appeared at the curtains. The doctor and Cam helped him to one of the chairs in the waiting area. Doc Taylor looked at Cam as he took off his glasses. "Now son, since you're the oldest, I feel that I _really_ need to stress to you how important it is for your little brother here to keep those stitches clean and dry. Now, I'll need to see him back here in a couple of weeks to remove them." He turned to Taden. "You were pretty good about everything son. Young people usually give me quite a time of it when it comes to stitchen 'em up!" he said. Cam cleared his throat. "Yes, sir. We'll see to it that he takes care of that leg. We appreciate everything that you've done for him. I just can't thank you enough." The doctor gently patted Taden on the shoulder. "Just take good care of this boy and that will be thanks enough! Oh, and one more _important_ detail! He needs to stay off of that leg as much as possible." The doctor opened a closet door and handed Taden a pair crutches. "Here ya go son! These will help out a great deal," he said. Taden looked at the crutches. They were made from carved wood. "Wow, I've never seen wooden crutches before! Look at these under arm pads! They're made of sheep's wool." Collette looked at the crutches. "They don't have any adjustments on them." Doctor Taylor gave Collette a puzzled look. "Adjustments?" he asked. "Well… yeah, you know….." Cam spoke up. "Uh, she's thinking of a pair of crutches that my dad made for me when I was little." He gave Collette an aggravated look. Doctor Taylor scratched his head. "Is your dad a carpenter son," he asked. "No, he just likes to invent things," said Cam. Taden stood up. "Well, we'd better get going. Thanks again doctor. I'll see you in a couple of weeks," he said, as he headed for the door. Cam and Collette followed, thanking the doctor once again.

Taden winced in pain as Cam and Collette helped him down the steps. "God, Taden, how are you going to explain this to your parents?" ask Collette. Taden shook his head. "I thought about that in the doctor's office. I have no idea. I _can't_ tell them what happened, so I'm just going to hide the stitches by keeping this damn gauze on my leg. I'll get some new gauze and change it." "Good idea." said Cam. "Let's just hope that your parents don't catch you changing that dressing." Collette looked towards the courthouse. "Are we going to the jailhouse to visit Darlene," she asked. "No, absolutely not. We need to find out what's going on, but we can't ask her." The three saw a bench in front of the local mercantile. They sat down so Taden could rest. Two ladies came out of the store. "That poor Maine girl! I don't blame her for shooting that _awful _man!" said one of the women. The trio looked at the two women, listening to their conversation. "Well, I think that the sheriff ought to just let her go! After all, he wasin _her_ house when she shot him. He was an intruder, and a body has a right to shoot an intruder!" said one of the women. The other woman threw her hand up. "Oh, the thought of that poor girl being tried for _murder_ if he dies! How DARE they try to do that to her! She's such a sweet little thing!" The other woman just shook her head as the two of them crossed the street. Cam, Collette and Taden looked at each other in horror." _MURDER?" _ they said simultaneously. Cam got up and motioned for the others to come with him. "Guys, we had better get going. Taden, we have to get you a ride back to Darlene's place." He looked around. "I'll be back in a minute." Cam walked towards a stable. Collette helped steady Taden as they watched Cam disappear behind a large barn door. "He's not going to be able to rent a horse. We don't have any money," said Taden, as he shifted his weight, trying to relieve the throbbing pain in his leg. "I know, but we _have _to get you a ride Tades. You can't walk all the way to Darlene's," she said. A few minutes later they saw Cam come out of the stable with a horse in tow. Collette smiled. "WOW! He has a horse! How the hell did he manage that?!" Taden looked at her with a relieved look on his face. "I don't know, but I'm sure glad to see it!" he said. Cam walked towards them smiling. Collette started to pet the horse. He was a tall brown chestnut horse, with big brown eyes and a shiny coat. "He's _beautiful_! "How did you manage to get him?" asked Collette, as she nuzzled the horses muzzle. "He's so pretty!" "Well, said Cam, looking proud of himself. "I told the stable guy about Taden's accident. I explained to him that I had to no money, and I ask him if it would be ok to pay him when we come back for Taden's two week check-up. He was very nice about everything and told me not to worry about it and that it would be ok to pay him for the horse rental then." Uhh, Cam, who's going to return the horse to the stables?" asked Taden. "Oh, I'm going to ask that nice elderly lady that we saw at the Maine house to have someone return the horse. I'll explain what happened to Taden. She'll understand. The stable guy told me that that was fine." Collette looked around. She saw a bench sitting on the ground in front of a tavern. "Come on Tades. You're going to have to stand on a bench in order to get up on this horse." They walked over to the tavern. With help from Cam and Collette, Taden managed to get on the large horse. "GOD, MY LEG!" Taden cried out in pain. "Sorry bud. We would have made it much less painful for you if we could," said Cam, feeling bad for his friend. Collette looked up at him. "You'll be ok. We'll take it slow," she said, giving Taden a sympathetic look. He gave her a weak smile. They started down the road out of town. "Listen guys, when we get back home, I'm going to set the time dial back to June the 7th. That's the day that I ran Rail off." Taden gave him a worried look. "Cam, if you go back, you're going to have to be _very careful._ You're going to have to do the _exact _same thing that you did before. What if you mess up and do something different?" Collette felt the color go out of her face. "Oh God Cam. If you don't follow exactly what you did before…." Cam interrupted her. "Guys, look, I'll be _extra _careful. I promise. I _have _to go back and run Rail off! That way Darlene won't be in this mess!" Collette stopped in her tracks. "Wait a minute Cam. I just thought about something. Apparently nothing bad happened to Darlene. After all, everything seems to be alright in our time. Great grandpa Dale was born, so that means that Darlene didn't go to prison." Cam looked at her. "Yeah, that's true, but still….the thought of her in that damn jail!" he said. Taden sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Cam, you had better be _extra_ careful going back." Collette gave her brother a concerned look. "Cam, I'm worried! This going back and forth between time and getting involved in the lives of our ancestors could turn out to be disastrous! I mean, we've been shot at, now Taden's leg is busted! We have been damn lucky that we haven't altered the future!" she said, rubbing the back of her neck. Taden nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and dodging those damn bullets! _That _was something else! I mean we _literally dodged bullets_!" Cam grinned. "We sure did!" He chuckled at Taden's comment. Collette shot Cam an aggravated look. "It's not funny Cam!" He looked at her. "I know, it's just the way Taden said it, that's all. Gosh sis! Lighten up!" he said, as he lightly thumped her head with his finger. "CUT THAT OUT!" yelled Collette. Cam laughed.

The trio continued their trek back to Darlene's house. They continued past the large apple tree, across the field to the small rock. The two siblings helped Taden off of the horse. "I"ll see you guys in a few minutes," said Cam. Collette and Taden stepped forward. The colors twirled and were gone in an instant. So were Collette and Taden. Cam took the horse back through the field, towards the cabin. He stopped short when he reached the large apple tree. He saw Jamison riding up to the cabin on a horse. "SHIT! Why the hell did he have to show up now of _all _times!" Cam said out loud to himself. He waited behind the tree for a few minutes. He listened out for Jamison. Cam heard a door shut. 'Damn! He's gone inside! God, I don't want to run into _him_!' he said to himself. He sat and pondered the problem that he was facing. Cam looked at the horse. "Well, buddy, looks like I'm going to have to talk to Jamison. Might as well get it over with." The horse gave him a disconcerting look. Cam rubbed the horse's muzzle. "Come on boy." He led the horse to the front of the cabin. He knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened. "Well, hello. So what brings you here today?" Cam wanted to disappear. Well, I wanted to ask if you or someone in your family would mind taking this horse back to the Shale shore stable sin town?" Jamison smiled. "Well, no of course we wouldn't mind. I'll be glad to return the horse for you." Cam smiled. "I appreciate that. Thank-you." He started to walk away. "Hey, wait a minute!" Jamison said. 'Awww geez!' Cam thought to himself. He turned around. "Yeah?" Jamison walked up to him. "You know, ever since I saw you, your sister and brother the night you ate dinner with us, it seems to me that I've seen you three before." Cam felt nervous, but tried very hard not to show it. "No. We've never met before except when we were at your house for dinner that day," he said as he waved goodbye and disappeared behind the big apple tree.

CHAPTER 9

Cam saw the little rock marker and took a step forward. Once through, he checked to see how much time had gone by. "Woah! Only 20 min past! I KNOW that we spent a good part of the day in 1908!" Cam said, thinking out loud. He was pleased with the way things were working out with the time scale. He started resetting the time. He then went up to the house. Collette and Taden were in the kitchen. "Hey guys." Collette turned around as Cam entered the kitchen.. "Oh, hey Cam. Did you get everything situated with the horse?" Cam sat down at the table. "Oh yeah. Guess who I ran into at the cabin?" Taden looked at him. "Don't tell me that it was Jamison!" he said. Cam nodded. "The one and only." Collette sat down. "What happened?" she ask. Cam told them about the small conversation that he had with Jamison. "He kept giving me a strange look, like he thought I was trying to hide something. I mean I _am_ trying to hide the fact that we saw him _before_ meeting him at the cabin. It made me feel _very _uncomfortable." Taden nodded. "I'll bet it did!" Collette looked a little anxious. "Cam, what if he starts to remember?" Cam sighed. "Let's just _pray_ that he doesn't!" "When are you going through again," ask Collette. Cam stood up. "Well, I 'm ready to go now. Taden do you feel like walking down to the trees?" Taden slowly rose got out of the chair. "Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Let's go," he said. The trio started out towards the woods, taking extra time for Taden. After carefully maneuvering him through the woods, they finally reached the trees. Cam reset the time scale to _before_ the time he met Jamison. "Ok guys, I'm ready." Collette touched her brother's arm. She had a worried look on her face. "Cam, please be careful!" she pleaded. He gave her a long hug. "I'll be _very_ careful, I promise Collette. I don't want you stressing about this, ok?" Collette nodded in agreement. Taden gave Cam a concerned look. "Remember Cam,_ please_ be _extra _careful!" he said. Cam looked at the both of them. "I promise, I'll be alright," he said reassuringly. Cam faced the trees and stepped through. Collette took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "I hope he's as careful as he says he's going to be," she said. Taden put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure that Cam is going to watch everything he does. Why don't we go and have some lunch." Collette helped Taden up to the house. After eating, they headed back to the woods.

When they reached the trees, they saw Cam sitting on the ground. He was wincing in pain, and holding his leg. They both noticed the blood seeping through his fingers. "OH MY GOD! Cam, what happened!" exclaimed Collette as she kneeled in front of him. Taden turned pale. "OH GOD!" Cam tried to explain. "Well, I…I ran Rail off, b…but, oh gosh, this hurts! I ran him off, but this time I…hit him. He left, and when I was g…going through the f…field, I heard this shot and then I felt a sh…sharp pain in m…my leg. I knew that I h…had been shot! Apparently Rail didn't leave this time. God, I sh…shouldn't have hit him!. It's a good th…thing that I was close to the small marker. I fell and tried to get back up, but I couldn't, so I dragged myself through." Collette looked at his leg. "Cam, we have to get you to a hospital. I'll call mom and dad." "NO, DON'T! How am I going to explain getting shot!" said Cam, a look of horror in his face. Collette looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Cam, you HAVE to get help! You can't leave that damn bullet in your leg, you know that!" Cam closed his eyes. "Please Collette!" he pleaded. Taden spoke up. "Cam, she's right. Look, we'll take you home, call your parents and get you to the hospital." Cam looked at him. "How the hell are both of you going to get me up to the house. Taden, you're in _no shape_ to help _anybody_ right now!" Taden sighed. "Don't worry about me. You're the one that's in trouble now." Cam knew that they were both right. Taden gave Cam his crutch. He looked around and found a large limb that had fallen off of a nearby tree and used that to support _himself_. He and Collette helped Cam to his feet. Together they slowly made their trek up to the house. Once they reached the house, they decided to go around to the front. There were not as many steps that way. The trio made it into the house with minimal difficulty. They sat Cam on the sofa. Collette got a couple of towels. She and Taden started ripping the towels into strips. They tied a few of the strips around Cam leg, making a tourniquet. Afterwards, Collette called her parents. After hanging up, she called 911. "Mom and dad are on their way. So is the ambulance," she said, as she put her arm around her brother. Taden rested his hand on his chin. "We're going to have to make up one hell of a story here." Cam looked down at the floor. "God, we're in a mess guys." A few seconds later, they heard the ambulance pull up in front of the house. "Well, let the games begin," said Taden. Cam looked nervous. "Guys, I'll do the talking." Collette went to the door as two EMT's reached the front porch. She held the door open for them as they rolled in a stretcher. "He's on the sofa," she said, as she led them to Cam. One paramedic leaned down to look at Cam's leg. "Son, can you tell me what happened?" Yeah… I was in the woods behind our house and…"

"CAMERON?" Nia rushed through the front door. She sat down beside her son. "Oh sweetie, I left work as soon as I heard. "What happened to you?" Cam was about to speak when Farrell came through the door. "CAM?!" "He's in here Farrell," said Nia. Farrell sat on the other side of his son. He looked at his leg. "Oh my gosh!" Son, what happened?" One of the paramedics was examining Cam's leg. "Well, looks like a bullet wound son. Now you were saying something about being in the woods?" Cam felt his throat tighten. He swallowed hard, trying not to look nervous. Taden felt like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. Collette could feel her face flush. "Well, I was in the woods… and… I thought I heard something. I turned around and saw something kinda behind me, and then… well… I suddenly fell. There was this awful pain in my leg. I looked at it and realized that I had been shot." Nie drew back a breath. "OH GOD! _Shot_?" She hugged her son. Farrell looked surprised. "My God! Son, were you in the woods behind _our_ house?" Cam nodded. Farrell looked confused. "Who in the hell would be hunting in _those_ woods?" They're hardly thick enough!" Cam looked at his dad. "Well dad, deer do go through those woods. I mean, they may not live in them, but we've seen them in our backyard coming out of the woods." The paramedic started wrapping Cam's leg. "Son, we have to get you to the hospital." The two Paramedics helped Cam on the stretcher. They put him in the ambulance. Nia rode with her son as the ambulance took off towards the hospital. Farrell followed, with Collette and Taden in tow. Within minutes the ambulance pulled in the emergency entrance. Nia went to register desk. Cam was taken immediately to the back. He was wheeled behind some long beige curtains. "Ok son, a nurse will be in here in a few seconds. Good luck to you," said one of the paramedics. The other nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. Cam thanked them. A few seconds later, a dark haired nurse came through the curtains. 'Gosh, it _really_ was only a few seconds!' Cam thought to himself. "Well, son, I understand that you have had quite an afternoon! Let's get that leg unwrapped so the doctor can look at it." She smiled at Cam as she started to unwrap his bandages. She shuddered a little bit when she saw the wound, but tried not to show it. She smiled at him again, trying to look like it wasn't that bad. She told Cam that she had to wash the wound and that he may experience some pain. Cam rubbed his forehead. "I'll make it as painless as I possibly can," she said reassuringly.

The pain was minimal, but it still left Cam's leg stinging with pain. Nia peered through the curtains, and then she walked over to Cam's side. "Son, you're going to be ok," she said, trying to smile. Cam took her hand. "I know mom." Nia gently pushed Cam's hair off of his forehead. "Cam, what in the world were you doing in the wood this afternoon?" she asked Cam hesitated for a few seconds to collect his thoughts. "I….was chasing a rabbit. I'm not sure why… but… I wanted to get a better look at it. It was a pretty big one. I guess I was just curious." Farrell walked through the curtain. "They told me that they cleaned your leg, son." Cam gave him a weak smile." Yeah, they did. "Son, why were you…." Farrell was interrupted by a tall man stepping through the curtains. "Well hello there sonny! I'm Doctor Shores," the tall man said as he shook Cam's hand. He greeted Nia and Farrell as well. He looked at Cam's wrapped leg, and then he looked at Cam. "Well, son, I'll have to examine your leg, and we'll go from there." Nia and Farrell excused themselves and disappeared behind the curtains. Nia started to cry. Farrell tried to comfort her as they went to sit in the waiting room. Collette spotted her parents. "Mom, dad, how is Cam?" she asked, with a worried look on her face. Taden winced in pain as he touched his leg. Farrell looked at him. "Taden, are you ok?" he ask. Taden looked at him like a deer stuck in headlights kind of look. 'Uh…yeah. My leg is cramping, that's all," he said, feeling bad for lying to Farrell. Nia sat down. "The doctor is examining Cam now." She looked at Farrell with tears in her eyes. He hugged her and Collette stood behind her and put a hand on her shoulders. Taden gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "I…I can't stand this waiting. I wish the doctor would come out and tell us what is going on," she said, through sobs. Farrell kissed her on the cheek. "Honey, it hasn't been that long and he'll be along in a bit." Everyone waited in silence. Fifteen minutes later Doctor Shores showed up in the waiting room. He was looking around. Nia noticed him. "Farrell, it's Doctor Shores." She and Farrell walked over to him. "How is Cam?" ask Nia. "Well, Mr. And Mrs. Maine, we can remove the bullet with no problem, but I have to let you two know that depending on how much tissue damage has been done, he may have to have two surgeries. We are hoping that the damage to the tissue isn't serious," he said. Nia felt her throat tighten. She looked at Farrell with worry in her eyes. Farrell put his arm around her shoulders. He too, had a worried look on his face. "Doctor, how long does this type of surgery last?" he asked. "Well, removing the bullet may take anywhere from 30 minutes to an hour, depending on how deep it went in the leg. Hopefully there will be little tissue damage, but if we get in there and find more damage than we are anticipating, then, of course, we will repair the damage, therefore; extending the surgery time. We won't know until we start, but, of course, we will call you in the surgical waiting room once we know something." He hesitated a few moments. "Mr. and Mrs. Maine, repairing tissue from bullet wounds, stabbings, and other types of harmful objects is very routine. I've seen_ quite_ a lot of these types of wounds so you really have nothing to worry about. We have a great surgical staff here. Your son is young and in great health so he should be fine," he said reassuringly. "Can we see him now," ask Collette. Doctor Shores nodded. "Yes, of course, but we will have to take him to surgery very soon."

"Hi sweety," said Nia, as she stepped through the curtain. "Son, there going to take you upstairs soon. The doctor said that this type of surgery is routine so you're going to be fine," said Farrell, trying to sound confident. Collette and Taden gave him a reassuring smile. A nurse came in to set up an IV. The nurse looked at Cam. "I'm going to give you some medication to relax you," she said, smiling at him. She finished, and then turned to Nia and Farrell. "We will be taking him up in about 10 minutes." She smiled and left. "Dear, we'll see you after surgery," said Nia. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," said Farrell. They hugged Cam, told him they loved him then left the exam bay. Collette hugged her brother. "I love you Cam," she said, with tears in her eyes. "I love you too, sis," he said, trying to muster a smile. Taden took Cam's hand. He gave him a weak smile, trying to keep the tears back in his eyes. "Me too," he said. Cam nodded and smiled. "I know. Ditto," he said. Two nurse's aids walked in and wheeled Cam to the operating room. "Well, we had better go to the surgical waiting room," said Taden.

About 45 minutes later, Nia and Farrell got a call from the Doctor. "Well, I have some _very_ good news! We removed the bullet and there was minimal tissue damage, which we have already repaired. Your son is doing just fine!" he said, sounding very pleased with the outcome of the surgery. Everyone was relieved and happy to hear the good news. Nia talked with the doctor for a few more minutes. After hanging up, she told everyone that they could see Cam in a few hours. She looked at Farrell. "I'm going to call mom and dad, then I will your parents. They'll be _thrilled_ to know that he is alright!"

A few minutes later the sheriff walked in the waiting room. "Mr. Maine." Farrell turned to see a police officer walking towards him. "Hello officer." The policeman sat down. "I'm Officer Danze. I'm sorry to hear about Cam. How is he doing?" Farrell smiled. "Well, he made it through surgery just fine. We should be able to see him in a little while," he said. Officer Danze smiled at the good news. "Well, I am happy for the young man. I was hoping be able to talk to him at least by tomorrow to see if he may remember something about the person who shot him." Collette and Taden shot each other a shocked look. Collette quickly wiped the look off of her face and excused herself. Taden did the same and followed her. Taden swallowed hard. "I hope that Cam isn't doped up when the police officer talks to him," he said, looking uncomfortable at the thought. Collette sighed. "I know. Let's pray that he isn't!" They both went back to the waiting room. Taden's stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Come on Coles, let's go to the cafeteria." He walked over to Ni and Farrell. "Do you guys want to come with us to get something to eat?" he asked. Nia smiled. "No, you two go ahead." They both left for the cafeteria. "Collette things are going too far, to fast!" said Taden. Collette looked worried. "We're going to have to get to Cam first before Officer Danze does. We're going to have to warn him." They got their lunch and sat down at a small table in the cafeteria. Taden was getting ready to open up his can of soda. He suddenly stopped. "Oh God, Collette! The police are going to want to investigate the shooting! They're going to be all over those woods! What if they accidentally step between those two trees?!" Collette felt the color leave her face. She sucked back a small breath. Taden put his face in his hands. "Boy, are we in a fix now!' he said. Collette reached across the table and took one of Taden's hands down from his face. "We had better get going," she said. They hurried through their lunch and went back to the waiting room. They didn't see Nia or Farrell anywhere. They went to the nurse's station. They were told that Cam had been moved to his room on the 7th floor. They thanked the nurse and headed for the elevators. They got off on the 7th floor. Collette looked around. "Let's see, the nurse said that Cam is in room 750." They headed down a long corridor. "Collette, it's down here," said Taden, as he turned a corner. They were about to enter the room when they heard officer Danze's voice. They pulled back and listened at the door. Collette felt her knees getting weak. "Oh God Taden! Now what are we going to do?!" Taden bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "I don't know." They strained to listen harder. Taden looked at Collette. "I really don't think that Cam is going to tell them what _really_ happened," he said reassuringly, although he wasn't feeling very confident about what he was saying. "Taden, he's coming out of the anesthesia. That stuff is like truth serum you know. People who are under its influence have a tendency to tell the truth!" said Collette, feeling her throat tighten. Taden looked nervous. "Gosh, I didn't think about that. _Geez_ if he tells them what really happened, they'll think he's nuts!" he said. Collette thought for a second. "Wait a minute Tades, anesthesia also makes you talk out of you head, so _maybe_ nobody will take what Cam says as being true. I mean, after all, it sounds crazy, and if he _does_ start talking about it, they'll wait until he is awake and question him again! That gives us a chance to talk to him before they do!" said Collette, smiling at the thought. "Hi son." Taden looked up and saw his mother coming down the hall. Taden smiled. "Hi mom," he said, as she hugged him. "Your father will be up in a minute. He's parking the car. Taden, what happened." "Well, Cam was shot in the leg by a hunter, well; they think it was a hunter. They operated on his leg and took the bullet out. The surgery went well. A police officer is in there questioning him now," said Taden, pointing to the room they were standing by. Mrs. Cardigan looked at Collette. "I'm sorry about Cam, honey," she said, as she gave Collette a hug. "He's a strong boy, and he's going to be up and around in no time!" she said reassuringly. Collette thanked her, giving her a weak smile. Mr. Cardigan came around the corner. "Hey dad," said Taden. "Hi son." Mr. Cardigan put his arm around Collette. "Your brother is a fine, strong young man, sweetie. I'll just bet you that he'll be out of here in no time!" he said, smiling. Collette agreed. Nia came out of Cam's room. She greeted Mr. and Mrs. Cardigan. They started talking. Taden motioned for Collette to walk a little ways down the hall. "Look, we _really_ need to get in Cam's room." Taden said, feeling anxious. "You're telling me! I'm just going to ask!" Collette said. They walked back over to Cam's room. "Hey mom, can we go in and see Cam now?" Before Nia could answer, officer Danze walked out of the room. "I'll be back to talk with Cam when he's released from the hospital. He's going to need his rest. I'm taking the bullet down to ballistics. We'll need to know what kind of rifle the bullet came from. I'll see you all later on," he said. Nia looked at Collette. "You two can go in, but don't stay long," He's still pretty out of it," she said.

CHAPTER 10

Cam looked so pale. Colette looked at him, her eyes welling up with tears. Taden put his arm around her shoulder. "He'll be ok. Cam has a lot of determination," he said, reassuringly. Collette put her hand over Cam's hand, being careful of the IV. "Cam, it's me, Collette," she said quietly. Collette felt Cam's hand move slightly under hers. He slowly moved his head. He tried to open his eyes. "Col…ette," Cam said in a low whisper. "It's ok sweetie. Don't try to talk." Collette said, as she brushed his sandy brown hair from his forehead, trying to fight back the tears that stung her eyes. Taden touched his arm. "Gosh, I've never seen him look helpless. He…" Taden swallowed hard. "He looks pitiful," he said, looking sadly at Cam. Farrell walked in. "Guys, your mom wants to come in for a few minutes. The doctor says only two people at a time." Collette and Taden walked out of the room. Farrell hugged his daughter. "Guy's, he's going to be fine," he said reassuringly to both of them.

Two days later Cam was able to come home. Everyone was relieved that he was doing so well. The doctor released him around 2:00pm. Nia insisted that Cam rest when they got home. The three kids decided to go outside and sit on the front porch to talk. Cam waited for his mother to go in the house. "Guys I _have _to go back and see what happened after I was shot," he said. Collette shook her head. "NO CAM! Now look dammit, we have to stop this! You keep on with this and you could loose your life!!" Taden agreed. "Cam, don't you think that we have already pushed the envelope here?" Cam looked at both of them "Yeah, maybe, but I need to know what happened! I'm hoping that Rail left and didn't harass Darlene and Allen."

Collette looked at her brother. "Cam, you and…" " Oh, there you are!' said Farrell as he opened the front door, unknowingly interrupting Collette. "The chief of police wants to come over here today to talk to you. Do you feel up to it son?" Cam reluctantly nodded. "Might as well get it over with," he said. "Ok, son, I'll call and let him know that he can come on over," said Farrell. Cam looked out towards the street. "Well, here we go!" Taden sat down beside him. "What are you going to say?" he asked. Cam thought a few moments. "Well, I'm going to tell them that I was in the woods and the next thing I knew I'd been shot. I'm going to keep my explanation down to the bare minimum. The less lying that I have to do, the better," he said, looking nervous. Taden thought for a moment. He looked at Collette. "You know, they're going to ask us if we saw anything. I mean, after all we told them that we found Cam and helped him, which we did. _That_ wasn't a lie." Cam looked at him. "Well, stick to that. The less said the better." A few moments later, a police car drove up in the driveway. A tall, lanky policeman got out of the car. He walked up the front porch steps. "Hello kids, I'm Officer Dugan," he said. Cam introduced himself, Collette and Taden. Officer Dugan interviewed the three of them. Everyone stuck to their stories. "I need to speak to your parents. Are they here?" "Yes," said Cam. "I'll…." Collette stood up. "That's ok Cam. You keep your seat. Officer Dugan, come on in. I'll get them for you," she said, as she motioned for him to come into the house. Cam tried to reposition himself in his chair as he winced in pain. GOD, this hurts. Taden helped him elevate his leg on a small foot stool. "_GEEZ_ I hated lying like that!" Cam said in a low voice. Taden sighed. "Yeah, I did too. Looks like we've been doing a _lot _of that lately." He sat back in his chair. "Cam, I told Collette that too much is happening too fast! I mean, first we were shot at, Collette sprained her arm, then the three of us nearly got trampled to death by two horses and a wagon, which caused me to get my leg tore up, then here you go getting a bullet in your leg!" he said, giving Cam a 'don't you think that's enough' look. Cam sighed and leaned back further in his chair. Collette came back outside. Cam looked at her. "Well, what is Officer Dugan talking to mom and dad about?" he asked. Collette sat down on the front porch swing. "Well, he's saying something about the bullet. I listened in the hallway. I heard him say that the bullet came from and old rifle that dates back about 100 years ago! I about shit my pants when he said that!" Cam groaned. "Oh shit! I _never_ thought about that ballistics stuff! Taden could feel the color drain from his face. "You know, they're going to…" He was interrupted by the front door opening. Farrell, Nia and Officer Dugan stepped out on the front porch. The officer looked at Cam. "Well, young man, we now know what kind of rifle that you were shot with. It was an old antique. Looks like the bullet dates back to around the turn of the century. It ought to be pretty easy tracking this rifle down. I don't imagine there are many people that have a rifle like that, not in this day and age. Whoever _does_, certainly shouldn't be hunting with it," he said. Cam managed a weak smile. "Thank-you sir," he said, feeling sick inside. Farrell walked with Officer Dugan to his car. Nia noticed the sick look that Cam had on his face. "Son, are you ok?" she asked. Cam nodded. "I'm fine, just a little tired." Nia came over and gave Cam a kiss on the forehead. "Well, don't stay out here too long." She turned and went back into the house. Farrell came back up on the front porch. "Son, they'll find the person who shot you, and _believe _me, they're going to pay for being so careless!" he said as he went into the house. Cam closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair.

Cam woke suddenly out of a sound sleep. He sat straight up in bed. He was shaking. After a few minutes he realized that he was in his own room. "Damn! What a strange dream! Geez!" he said out loud to himself. He laid down again, finding it difficult to get back to sleep.

The sun streamed in through a small opening in the blinds. Cam stirred as the small stream of sunshine danced across his face. He slowly stirred again, then opened his eyes, and buried his face in his pillow. "Crap! I _hate_ those damn blinds!" he said. He decided to get up. Cam got dressed, being careful of his leg. "Son, are you getting up. I thought I heard you stirring around in here," said Farrell. "Yeah dad, I'm fine." Farrell peered through a small opening in Cam's door. "You ready?" He helped Cam down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Now son, if you need anything you just call me or your mom." Cam smiled. "Ok dad, will do! Thanks!" Farrell left for work.

Nia walked into the kitchen. "How do feel son?" she said, as she kissed him on the forehead. Cam smiled. "I'm feeling much better this morning," he said. "Well, I'm going to fix you a big breakfast," she said, as she reached into the refrigerator. Collette appeared at the kitchen door. "Good morning all," she said as she came over to hug her brother. "So, how are you feeling this morning?" she ask. "Oh, pretty good. Mom's going to fix me a big breakfast! I feel like a king!" he said, smiling at his mom. Collette started to help her mother. After breakfast Nia decided to run a few errands. "Son you take it easy today," she said, as she left.

A few moments later Taden was at the front door. "Come on in!' said Collette.

"Cam how is your leg this morning?" he asked. "It's a little sore, but I'm ready to go back." Collette shot her brother a surprised look. "Now Cam, I _don't _think so! Gosh dude, you just got out of the damn hospital 3 days ago!" Taden looked at Cam. "She's right you know. I think we need to wait at least a couple of weeks. After all that's when I am supposed to let Doc Taylor take these stitches out of my leg." He looked at Collette, then back at Cam. It's too soon to go back now." Cam rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Cam woke early, got dressed and went down stairs. Collette and Taden were sitting in the kitchen. "Gosh, you two are up_ really_ early this morning! What gives?" he asked. Taden sighed. I didn't sleep well last night." Collette smiled. "Yeah, me either. I called Taden earlier this morning and invited him to breakfast. We were waiting for you to wake up. Cam rubbed his hand through his hair. "Well, I'm going to eat. We can take off in a few." The trio chatted about going back to 1908 while Cam ate his breakfast. After his last bite the three started towards the woods. Cam set the dial back to the date of the time before they met Darlene's parents and Jamison. "Let's go," he said. Collette put her hand on his shoulder. "Wait Cam, we shouldn't be doing this today. Cam looked at his sister. "What's wrong?" he asked. Collette felt uneasy. "Look, it's only been a couple of weeks since you were shot. I mean I know that Taden needs those stitches out. I don't know. What if somethin_ else _happens?" She looked at Taden. "You know, you shouldn't be doing this right now either. Hell, your leg isn't healed yet. Taden smiled. "I'm fine Collette. Besides, like you said, I need to get these stitches out of my leg."

Cam smiled "Aren't we a pair!" Taden smiled, shaking his head. "Well, come on guys. Now remember, we have to do everything _exactly_ the way that we did it before." They reached the trees. The trio stepped through. They once again found themselves in the large field. They walked towards the large apple tree. When they reached it, they looked toward the cabin and saw Jamison coming around the side. The three quickly hid behind the tree. Cam sneezed. Jamison turned around and walked toward the tree. "Oh shit!" Taden whispered. Cam felt the color drain from his face. "Let's get the hell out of here!" he said. The three started walking towards the middle of the field. "Hello." The three froze in their tracks. They looked at each other, and then turned around. Jamison was standing a few feet away. He smiled. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you guys." They looked at him for a few seconds; none of them were sure what to say. Finally Collette spoke up. "I…It's ok," she managed to stammer out. Jamison looked at the three strangers. "Haven't I met you three before?" The three looked at each other, then back at Jamison. "N…no, I don't think so," Cam said, trying not to sound nervous. Jamison shook his head. "Yes, I _know_ that I've seen you before. It's hard for me to place you though. Perhaps you can help me remember," he said, cocking his head. Collette felt as if she were going to crawl right out of her skin. Taden spoke up. "I believe that you're mistaken." Jamison looked at him. " No, I don't believe I am. I've seen you three before. I _know_ I have," he insisted. "Maybe you've seen us in town." said Collette. Jamison scratched the back if his head. "Well, maybe….but I don't know. I could swear…." "Well we have to get going," said Cam, interrupting Jamison. Jamison spoke up. "I'm thinking the reason that I remember you three has something to do with the day that Rail shot me." Cam swallowed hard as he felt his legs weakening. Taden and Collette looked stunned. Jamison scratched his head. "It's all vaguely coming back to me now." Cam nudged Collette's arm. "Come on guys, we have to get going," he said, as he turned to walk away. "GUYS WAIT!" Jamison insisted. Cam turned around. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "Look Jamison, you're mistaking us for some other people. Jamison looked at Cam. "Look bud, I heard you call your sister Collette. Now, I got to tell you, there isn't another Collette that _I_ know of around these parts." Cam sighed. "Ok, so you remember us." Collette and Taden nearly fainted. "_Cam!_" exclaimed Collette. Taden looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Cam looked at Collette and Taden. "I was afraid of this," he said, as he rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration. "Why do I remember you three the day I was shot?" asked Jamison. Cam looked at Taden and Collette, then at Jamison. "I'll try to explain. We were in the field the day you were shot. We saw you over by the big apple tree arguing with someone. After a few minutes, we heard a shot. You fell to the ground, and then we saw Rail come out from behind the tree. He was yelling at you about stopping you or something. Well, after he left, we came to help you. I made a tourniquet out of my shirt, and then the three of us dragged you behind that big rock over there across the field in case that jerk decided to come back. You were bleeding pretty bad, and going in and out of consciousness." Jamison walked over to the three strangers.. He put a hand on Cam's shoulder. "I want to thank you three for helping me. I could have most likely bled to death. You saved my life. I'm confused about a couple of things though. Why did you try to convince me that I had never seen you three before, and you know Rail by name? Do you guys know him or something?" Cam could feel the color drain from his face, realizing what he had done, mentioning Rail's name. Taden spoke up. "Well, we didn't want to let anybody know, uh…because," Collette interrupted. "Because we didn't want anybody to know that we knew. We didn't want to get involved." Cam spoke up. "Uh…yeah, and as far as knowing Rails name.. well, we heard you say his name when you were arguing with him." Taden smiled at Cam's quick thinking. Jamison smiled. "Well, again, I thank-you." Taden spoke up. "Well we had better get going." They said their good-bys and Jamison left. "Guys, walk slowly. I want to make sure that Jamison is out of sight before we reach the tree area," said Cam. The trio slowed their walking pace down. They made sure that Jamison was out of sight. Once they reached the small rock where the trees were at, they stepped through.

"Cam, Collette, I have been calling you two for the past 10 minutes!! Where have you been," ask Nia, as the trio reached the bottom of the back porch steps. Collette could see that her mom was very annoyed. "Hey mom, we went for a walk," she said, feeling bad for lying. Nia gave Cam a stern look. "You young man, need to rest!" "Oh mom, I'm ok." "Don't argue with your mom Cam," said Farrell, as he walked through the back door. Cam looked at Collette. The three started up the stairs. "Oh God," Cam yelled as he was walking up the stairs. He immediately sat down, grimacing in pain. Nia and Farrell ran down the steps. "Son, _this_ is why you need to listen to the doctor," said Farrell, looking angry, but concerned. Everyone helped Cam in the house. Nia kissed her son on his forehead as after he sat down on the sofa. "Son, I'll have dinner ready in about an hour. You stay put." Cam nodded. "OK mom, thanks," he said, trying not to grimace as his leg continued to burn with pain. Collette looked at her brother. "I guess maybe you walked too much today Cam." Taden shook his head. I guess we shouldn't have gone back so soon! Hell, looks like our adventures with the time trees has come to an end," said Taden, looking sounding very disappointed. Collette sighed. "Sure was interesting and fun for the _most_ part. Guess it's for the best," after all, with Cam getting a bullet in his leg. Hell he could have been killed!" Cam looked hard at his sister. "I'm not through with this yet." Collette looked at Cam with a concerned look on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm going back to find out what was going on between Jamison and Rail," said Cam, looking very matter-of-fact. Taden shot his friend a sharp look. "Cam, if you go snooping around in their business, it could end up costing you your life!" You know how trigger happy Rail is! It's not important anyway. Geez, it happened a long time ago. Besides if you continue to get involved it could change the future of your family or someone else's family!" "Yeah, said Collette. "It could change the future of our family as we know it today, and it could also change the future of Rails family, whoever they are." Taden started to pace the floor. Cam gave Taden a confused look. "You know Tades just a minute ago you looked disappointed at the prospect of our time traveling days being over. _Now_ your saying, it happened a long time ago." Taden looked at his friend. "Look Cam we're playing a dangerous game here. The three of us could end up getting killed, that's all. Maybe we should stop." Cam shook his head in protest. " No Taden! I just _have_ to know why Rail wanted Jamison dead! It's been bugging the hell out of me! I _have_ to know, and don't ask me why," said Cam, rubbing his leg. Taden scratched his head. "Yeah, I'm curious myself, but…." Cam interrupted his friend. "I'm going back tomorrow to have a talk with Jamison." Collette shook her head. "Now Cam…." He interrupted her, throwing his hand in the air. "I'm going Collette," he said, giving her a sharp glance. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want then! Maybe your damn leg will fall off!" Collette stomped out of the living room and out the front door. Taden looked at Cam. "She's _pissed_!" he said. Cam looked out the window. "I know. She just doesn't understand." He looked back at Taden. "I feel like I have to know. I don't know, I guess its more curiosity then anything." Taden sat down beside him. "Cam, I understand how you feel, but we both have to remember something very important. Being curious could get us killed!" Cam rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. "Well, we'll just have to be extra careful this time. Besides, you have to get those stitches out Taden."

CHAPTER 11

Cam called Taden early the next morning. "What time will you be here?" Taden was finishing his breakfast. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Collette was up and dressed. Cam looked at her. "Umm, Taden and I are going back." Collette looked at her brother. "Cam, are you…." A knock at the door interrupted her. "Come on in Tades," said Cam. "Are you ready?" asked Taden. Collette looked worried. "Cam, I don't know. I'm worried." Cam smiled. "Don't worry. We're going to make every effort to be extra careful this time," he said reassuringly. "Ok, well if you two are going, so am I!" Cam shot his sister a sharp look. "Now wait a minute sis. You were against me continuing with this time travel. Now you're turning a 180 girl. What gives?"Collette looked straight at herbrother. "Well,I've had plenty of time to think about it and I have changed my mind." Cam smiled. "Ok, let's go!"

The trio headed towards the woods. Arriving at the trees, the trio stepped through. "I hope Jamison is home," said Cam, as they walked towards the cabin. Taden knocked on the door. "Well hello! Haven't seen you three for sometime," Jamison said, as he opened the door, inviting them inside. "Yeah, we've been quite busy," said Taden. Cam looked at Jamison. "There's something that I have been meaning to ask you Jamison. Now you can tell me that it's none of my business, but why did Rail shoot you?" Jamison looked a little surprised and uncomfortable at Cam's question. "Well….Rail and I got into it over some building supplies. I….I mean, well, we both agreed to pay half and half but Rail decided to renege on the deal, but still wanted the profit off of the business that we were trying to start. I told him that I wasn't going to make him a partner if I had to pay for all of the building supplies. Well, he got mad and stomped off. This happened about two weeks before he shot me. He just decided to show up one day to start trouble. Well, we got into a heated argument, and he shot me. The rest is history." Taden shook his head. "He had no right! He sounds like a cheap jerk! People are so stupid!" Cam looked uncomfortable. "Well I hope you don't think that we're being nosey or anything." Jamison smiled. "No of course not. It's natural that you would ask." Collette gave Jamison a sympathetic look. "Well, I hope that freak is in jail," she said. Oh, he is," said Darlene, as she came out the back door with a tray of several glasses of lemonade. "Darlene! Hi, how are you?" asked Collette. Darlene set the lemonade down and hugged Collette and the two boys. She sat down beside Cam. "How have you been?" Cam smiled. "I'm fine."

Everyone took a glass as they sat down at a picnic table near the cabin." I'll never understand how people can be so self centered to think that they don't have to contribute anything but reap all of the benefits," Cam said, as he took another bite of a chocolate chip cookie. "Taden spoke up. "Yeah, look at Cam and me. I help him with his landscaping business, heck I've even bought some of the materials that we need even though I just work for him, but he pays me well so I don't mind." Jamison smiled. "Well, it's nice to have a good working relationship with someone. When Rail and I were talking about starting a business, he was all for going half and half, but when the time came to ponie up, he decided that he didn't have to contribute anything. Huh, I don't think so!"

"Damn right!" said Taden. Darlene gave him a hard look. I"ll thank you not to use such foul language in my presents, not to mention in front of your female friend," she said in an irritated tone. Jamison grinned. Cam pretended to wipe his mouth to hide a smile. Collette turned her head, trying not to laugh. Taden turned red. "I..Im sorry. Geez!" Jamison looked at his sister. "Darlene, Go easy. He's young. I'm sure that it just slipped out." Darlene looked at Taden. "Ok dear, I'll excuse you this time." 'Well wooptie damn do, miss hi and mighty!' he though to himself. Cam stood up. "Well, guys, we have to get going." Darlene and Jamison gathered the glasses, saying goodbye. As the trio walked across the field, Cam was questioning Jamison's story. "I think Jamison is hiding something," he said. Colette gave her brother a funny look. "Why?" she ask. Cam sighed. "I don't know… he seemed to be awfully uncomfortable when he was explaining things to us. I don't know. He just seemed a act a little strange to me." Taden spoke up. "So you didn't believe him huh?" "Nope," said Cam as the three reached the small rock. "Wait!" said Collette. Taden, you have to get the stitches out of your leg!" Taden stopped in his tracks. "Oh yeah! Shoot! I forgot!" They headed back to the cabin. Cam asked Jamison if they could borrow his horse and buckboard. He explained what happened to Taden and that they needed to get to town to get his leg taken care of. After the stitches were out and Cam paid the money he owed the horse stable, they started back to the cabin.

Taden asked, "So, you think Jamison is hiding something, huh?" Cam nodded. "Yes I do. I think there is _more_ to the reason why Rail shot him. Much more." Collette shook her head. "I don' think so. Jamison looked sincere to me. I mean yeah, he looked uncomfortable, but… well, maybe he felt funny about talking about being shot."

They reached the cabin. They thanked Jamison for the use of the horse and wagon then the trio disappeared behind the large apple tree. The trio picked their pace across the field. As they reached the small rock marker, they walked through to the present time. As they walked towards the house, Cam looked at his sister. Well, Collette, we're going to find out just why Jamison was nervous talking about what happened." Taden smiled. Collette looked at the two boys. "Ok guys, not a good idea." Taden cocked his head. "Why not?" he asked. "Collette looked at him with a matter-of-fact look on her face. "Look, we have already gotten ourselves in enough trouble as it is. Taden, you were mowed down by two wild horses with a buggy attached to them. The three of us have been shot at. Hell, Cam's been shot at several times, not to mention the time he took a bullet in the leg. I mean come on guys," she exclaimed, as she threw her arms in the air. Cam put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "It's ok Collette. Look, if Jamison's lying then we should try and find out why." Collette looked at her brother. "I realize that you have your suspicions, but, like I said, he might have been uncomfortable talking about the shooting." Cam shook his head. "No, there was something about his eyes when he was talking to us. I could see it." Taden spoke up. "Well, we'll find out soon enough." Cam smiled. "We sure will." He turned around, walking towards the woods again. "Hey, what are you doing?" ask Collette. Cam looked back at her. "I'm going back," he said. Taden looked at Collette. "I'm really curious to find out why Jamison may be lying myself," he said. Collette shook her head, smiling. "Guess I'm going to," she said. The trio soon arrived at the trees. Cam knelt down, setting the dials on one of the trees. "Let's see, the first week of May, 1908. Taden leaned down beside Cam. "Try the third of May. That's kind of an in between number." Cam set the dial to May 3rd, 19078. "He stood up. "Ok guys, you two ready?" he ask. "Ready as we're ever going to get," said Taden. Cam looked at Collette. "Sis if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to go, ok?" Collette shook her head. "No, I want to go." The trio walked through the trees. Cam looked across the field. "Ok guys, we've got to find Jamison. "Yeah. Let's go ask Darlene," said Taden. Collette gave Taden a funny look. "We can't do that." Taden looked confused. "Why not?" he asked. Collette sighed. "Taden, Darlene hasn't met us yet, remember? We're going back to the time _before_ we met her." "Oh yeah," he said, looking a little sheepish. Cam grinned at his friend. "Aren't you a little young to be suffering from STML?" he ask. Taden looked at him. "What's that?" he asked. "Short Term Memory Loss," said Cam, laughing. Taden frowned at his friend. "Shut up asshole," he growled. Cam, still grinning, rolled his eyes. "Look we'll go into town and ask around." The trio started across the field. They walked past the large apple tree and started down the dirt road that led away from the cabin. During their long walk to town, the teens discussed different scenarios as to why Jamison may have lied to them.

Upon their arrival into town, they decided to go to the local mercantile to ask about Jamison. Collette was immediately drawn to a couple of dolls. "Wow, look at these! I've never seen anything like it!" She stood there, admiring the early 1900 clothing. The ruffles gently cascading down the sides of the dresses, the intricate lacing on the hems, the big fancy hats on the dolls heads. Collette seemingly could not get enough of the dolls. A voice rang out from behind the counter. "Can I help ya thar, young uns?" asked a tall, lanky man. Collette nearly dropped one of the dolls.

"Whoa, didn't mean to startle ya there young lady," he said, grinning. Cam spoke up. "Uh, yes sir. Do you know a man by the name of Jamison Maine?" The man nodded. "Why yes I do." Cam started to get a little anxious, and then asked, "Have you seen him around today?" The tall, lanky man, who owned the store, rubbed his chin. "Nope, can't say that I have. Are you three friends of his?" he asked. "Uh, yeah," Taden replied. Cam looked disappointed, as did Collette. Taden sighed. Collette put the doll down that she was admiring. "Well thank you sir." She started towards the front door. "Who should I say is calling on him if I see him?" asked the store owner. Cam looked a little surprised. Not wanting to give out their names, he replied, "Uh, we're friends of his and we want to surprise him, so it's ok if you don't mention our visit. I would appreciate it." The man smiled. "Oh, ok I understand," he replied as he waved goodbye. Once outside, the trio started looking around. "Look guys, that sign says, Rangers Building Supplies," said Taden. All three walked briskly to the supply building. "Maybe this is where Jamison and Rail were getting their lumber," said Cam, as he picked up his pace from a brisk walk to a jog. The other two did the same. Soon they reached the supply building. They went inside. The building smelled of fresh cut trees and saw dust. Huge windows were on every wall. The sun was coming through one huge window on one of the longer sides of the building. There was a big, tall, muscular man stacking some boards against the wall. The three kids stopped in their tracks. "Good God! He looks like Paul Bunyan," said Collette. "Shhhh! He'll here you!" said Cam in a low voice, giving his sister a hard look. Collette sneered at her brother.

"Excuse me sir," said Cam. The man stopped working and turned around. He was tall with broad shoulders and a powerful build. "Hello, can I help you with something?' he asked, in a deep, but kind voice. Cam nodded. "Yes, we hope so. Do you know a fellow by the name of Jamison Maine?" The lumberjack expression on his face went from kind to a bit of a scowl. "Yeah, I know him, unfortunately," he replied. Cam looked at Taden and Collette, then back at the tall man. "Uh, would you by _any_ chance know where he is at?' ask Collette feeling a little cautious about asking. The lumberjack sighed, and then scratched his head. "Well little lady. I'm not sure. He was in here earlier. I believe he said he was going over to Rail Delco's place. Cam looked surprised. He looked at Taden. "Rail's house?" Taden shrugged his shoulders.

The lumberjack introduced himself. "By the way, my name is Edmond. Edmond Farrington. Pleasure to meet you kids." Cam shook Mr. Farrington's hand. "Nice to meet you too sir. This is my sister Collette, and my friend Taden." Collette extended her hand to shake hands with Mr. Farrington. She was quite surprised when he bent over to kiss her hand. She felt herself blushing.

Cam grinned, the asked, "Mr. Farrington, can you tell us where Rail lives?" Mr. Farrington looked at Cam, a little confused. "Son, from the way it sounds, "I thought that you knew him." Cam could feel his face starting to burn with embarrassment. "Uh.. yeah…." Taden spoke up, interrupting Cam. "Yeah, we do, but we have never been to his house." Mr. Farrington smiled. "Well, it's quite a long way from here." He gave the kids directions to Rail's place. "Don't you kids have horses?" asked Mr. Farrington. "No sir," Cam replied. "Mr. Farrington looked surprised. "Where are you three from?" Cam began to feel uncomfortable. "Well… we walked from Jamison's place to town," he replied. Mr. Farrington took a step back. "Damn! You mean you _walked all _that way to town?" he said as his jaw dropped. He then realized his language as he looked at Collette, feeling and looking very embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "A thousand pardons little lady," he said, as he felt his face get hot. Collette smiled. "It's quite alright sir." Mr. Farrington smiled at Collette, then looked at Cam. "Sorry about that, but it's just that the Maine's live so far from town. Do you three live near the Maine's?" he asked. Cam smiled. "Yeah, you could say that," he replied. Mr. Farrington took a white cloth from his back pocket and wiped the sweat from his face. "Sure is a hot day. So you say you don't have horses, huh?" Collette spoke up. "Well, not today. They're at home. Dad's washing them." Cam gave his sister a funny look, as if to say,' washing them?' He looked at Mr. Farrington. "No, he's not washing them." He shook his head, looking at his sister." "Gosh Collette!" Cam looked at Mr. Farrington. "Sir, he's….conditioning their coats." Taden spoke up. "Yeah, you know how horses can get dry skin." "Yes, that happens from time to time," agreed Mr. Farrington. Cam nudged Collette. "Well, guys, we had better get going. We have a long road ahead of us." Mr. Farrington raised his hand. "Wait a minute. I can't let you kids walk all that way in this heat. I have a couple of horses and an old buckboard wagon. I'll be happy to loan it to you for the afternoon. Hold on. I'll be back in a few minutes." Taden looked a little nervous. "Cam, I don't know about you, but I have _no idea_ how to drive a horse powered wagon. I mean it's nice of Mr. Farrington to loan us the horses and wagon, but…." Cam smiled. "Oh Taden how hard can it be? It _has _to be easier than learning to drive a car," he replied, with confidence.

Mr. Farrington came around the building with two big chestnut colored horses hitched to an old dark colored wooden wagon. Collette looked at the horse. "Good Golly! Look how big these horses are!" she exclaimed. Mr. Farrington smiled. "Yes, they are powerful, fast horses, but they mind well." Cam gulped. 'Oh my gosh! I'm not sure I can handle these two,' he thought to himself, but he sure wasn't about to admit that to anyone. He just smiled and thanked Mr. Farrington. Taden noticed Cam's uneasiness. "What's the matter Cam?" he asked, as _he_ began to feel Cam's uneasiness. "Nothing," replied Cam as he walked around to the front the wagon to join Collette, who was stroking the muzzles of the horses. "I had no idea that the horses were so big. I mean, it's not like I have driven a horse driven wagon before." Taden folded his hands in front of his chest. He cleared his throat and cocked his head. "Mmmm, seems to me that I remember you saying just _very_ recently in fact, ""how hard can it be Taden!" Cam looked at him. "Oh very funny, smart guy!" he said, sounding annoyed. Mr. Farrington walked around to the front of the wagon. "Everything ok?" he asked. Cam smiled nervously. "Uh, sure. Everything is great. Fine horses." he said, doing his best not to look nervous in front of Mr. Farrington.

Mr. Farrington smiled as he stroked the two horse's muzzles. "Yep, these two are the best! You'll have no trouble out of them," he said reassuringly. Collette smiled at Mr. Farrington. "Thank you again for the use of the horses and wagon." Cam and Taden thanked him too. The boys got in the front seat and Collette climbed in the back. Mr. Farrington closed the back tailgate of the wagon. Cam nervously took the reigns in his hands. Mr. Farrington walked around to the front of the wagon. He saw the nervousness in Cam's face. "What's wrong son?" he asked. Cam knew that he had to come up with something fast. "Well… I've never driven a buckboard before. I've always ridden horse," he said, feeling guilty about lying to Mr. Farrington. The older man grinned. "Oh, I see. Well, let me give you a quick lesson," he said, as he climbed into the front seat. He took the reigns from Cam and gently tapped the horse's backs and the wagon started to move. "See, the secret to having the horses do as you want is that you have to be gentle with the reins. As you know, the reigns are hooked to the bits in their mouths. That's pretty much the way that you control them. When you want them to stop, pull back _very_ gently on the reigns and with _these_ horses I always use the command "Whoa boys." They'll stop for you. Watch this." Mr. Farrington gently pulled back on the reigns, using his command. The horses stopped. "See," he said, smiling. Cam, looking and feeling more confident said, "I see. Well, I think I can handle this. "Thank-you very much sir." Mr. Farrington climbed off of the wagon. "You're welcome son. See you kids later," he said as he waved goodbye. Cam waited until he walked a few yards away. Taden looked at his friend. "What's the matter? I thought you were ok with this?" Cam looked straight ahead. "I am," he said. He took a deep breath and slapped the reigns on the horse's backs. They took off. Taden rolled off of the front seat and fell to the back of the buckboard, hitting his head. Collette rolled to the back of the wagon, her body slamming against the back. Her head slammed against one of the door hinges. Cam was desperately trying to stop the horses. "Whoa boys whoa!" he yelled. The horses kept going, increasing their speed. Taden rolled into Collette, as she clung to the back door. "Sorry!" he said, but she couldn't hear him above the thundering rattle of the wagon and the thundering hooves of the horses, not to mention her own blood curdling screams. Cam screamed. "Stop dammit! Geez!" Suddenly he heard someone yelling. "Whoa boys!" Slow down!" Mr. Farrington came racing beside the wagon on a gray horse. He grabbed one of the bridles of the horses, trying to slow them down. "Pull back on the reign's boy, but do it gently! They'll slow down to a stop!" he yelled. Cam did as he was instructed, the whole time afraid that he may not be doing it right. To his amazement, the horses eventually came to a stop. He looked at Mr. Farrington feeling embarrassed. "Sir, I…I'm sorry," he said, sweat rolling down of his face. Mr. Farrington looked back at the two rattled kids in the back. Cam climbed from the front seat to help them. Mr. Farrington climbed in as well. "Looks like you two got quite a tumble there." Mr. Farrington helped Collette slowly sit up. She began rubbing the back of her neck. "I..I'm ok," she said, wincing in pain. Cam was helping Taden sit up. "Guys, I am so sorry. You two look beat up. This is all my fault." Mr. Farrington looked at Taden. "Are you ok son?" he asked. Taden was rubbing his head. "Well… I think so. "My head and back sure hurt." Cam looked at Collette nervously, then back at Taden. "Umm, maybe we should…." Taden interrupted him. "I'll be ok." Collette sat beside him. "Are you sure Taden?" He gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, don't worry." "Are you sure son?" asked Mr. Farrington. "Yes sir, I'll be fine," he said, trying to sound convincing. Mr. Farrington looked at Cam. "Look son, as I said, these horses are very good natured. You just have to go easy on them, ok?" Cam looked sheepish. "Yes sir. I promise to be more careful with them this time. I truly am sorry." He looked at his two passengers. "Guys, I can't apologize enough. I am _very _sorry." Collette placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "It's all good bro," she said. Mr. Farrington gave her a funny look. "Bro?" he asked. Collette smiled, realizing that she used a term that was strange to him. "Oh, it's a term of endearment," she said. "Oh I see. Well son, be _very_ careful," he said. Cam smiled. "I will this time sir." He looked at his passengers in the back.

"Well, who is coming up front?" Taden gave him a cautious look. "Are you kidding?! I'm staying back here!" Collette was looking at her brother as if he had lost his mind. "Don't look at me! I'm staying back here too!" Mr. Farrington laughed. "I don't blame you two," he said good naturedly. Cam grinned. "Suit yourself." Mr. Farrington looked at Cam. "Remember, tap the reigns _lightly._ Cam tapped the reigns as instructed. The horses started to walk slowly. "There ya go son!" said Mr. Farrington as he waved goodbye. The kids waved good bye as they slowly drove off. Cam started to feel more confident as he maintained control of the two horses. They drove in silence for sometime. Collette decided to climb up in the front seat with her brother. "You're doing great managing these horses now Cam," she said with confidence. Cam smiled at his sister. "Thanks sis. Collette looked back at Taden. "Hey, do you want to come on up here?" she asked. Taden shook his head. "Nope, don't think so," he said, thinking 'yeah right'. Collette looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking. "Oh come on Tades. Cam's doing great up here." Cam grinned. "Yeah Taden, come on up here. I have control of the situation. It's ok," he said reassuringly. Taden thought for a few seconds. "Well.. ok," he said, with a note of doubt in his voice. He climbed onto the front seat beside Collette.

CHAPTER 12

The three chatted about the afternoon events, laughing about how comical they all must have looked. An hour later they arrived at Rail's house. "Good, Jamison's here," said Cam. Taden asked. "Are you sure? That could be Rail's buckboard." Cam shook his head. "No. That's Jamison's. I recognize the odd colored wheel. I remember him telling me that he ran out of wood by the time he was finishing up the last wagon, so he had to use a different type of wood for the spokes." The three climbed out of the wagon and walked towards the house. "You see…" Cam's sentence was suddenly interrupted by a blood curdling female scream from inside the house. "What the hell..?" said Taden as he felt the color drain from his face. They heard the scream again. Suddenly they heard a man yell, "Shut up bitch. I'm gonna have my with you whether you like it or not!" Collette took off around the back of the house. The other two followed suit. They looked through a window. They saw a man and a woman struggling. "Oh my God! That's Jamison! He's trying to rape that poor girl!" shrieked Collette. "That dirty bastard!" yelled Cam. All three ran to the front of the house. They tried the door. Cam and Taden started frantically kicking at the door, finally kicking it open. They flew to the back bedroom of the house. Jamison stopped struggling with his victim and scrambled toward a window not far from the bed. He flung it open, and jumped to escape. Cam saw him and lunged at him, grabbing his legs before he could make it out the window. Jamison was both surprised and angry. "Let me go dammit!" he yelled. Taden came at him from the front. He hit Jamison in the face. Collette took the shaking scared girl out of the bedroom as the three guys were fighting. Jamison managed to get turned around enough to kick Cam in his stomach. Cam let go of his legs. Jamison managed to get to his feet and jump out the window. Taden jumped out too. Cam got up and decided to jump out the window as well. Jamison ran towards his buckboard with Taden and Cam at his heels. He was climbing onto his buckboard. "Stop you sorry bastard!" yelled Cam as he and Taden ran towards the wagon. They grabbed the sides and hoisted themselves in the back. Jamison turned to look at the two uninvited passengers. He quickly turned back around. "Ha Git!" he yelled as he violently slapped the reigns on his horse's back. The wagon violently lurched forward almost throwing Cam and Taden off, but the two boys held on tight. Cam made his way to the front of the wagon with Taden following. "Hold on Taden!" yelled Cam. Jamison turned around only to find a fist hitting him in the eye. He let go of the reigns.

The horse and the buckboard were completely out of control. Jamison hit Cam in his face. Taden grabbed Jamison by the hair. Cam knew that he needed to get control of the buckboard, so as Taden held Jamison by the hair, Cam flipped him over the seat and took control of the reigns. Taden still had a hold on his captive's hair. "Let me go you little brat!" he yelled. Taden pulled his hair even harder, jerking his head back. "I don't think so!" he yelled, kicking Jamison in the back. "Oww! Let me go dammit!" Jamison yelled, as he punched Taden in the groin. Taden let go of Jamison's hair as he doubled over in pain. Jamison attempted to jump out of the wagon as Cam was bringing it to a stop. "Ok Tades, you can…" Cam stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw Taden doubled over in pain. Jamison was climbing out of the buckboard. Cam quickly jumped to the ground and ran after Jamison. The two ran for a few minutes. Finally Cam managed to knock his captive to the ground. "You rotten son of a bitch!" he yelled as he jerked Jamison to his feet. Jamison, who was quite out of breath and very bruised up yelled, "Who in the hell are you?!! Cam glared at him. "The question is, who in the hell do you think _you _are and why in the hell were you trying to rape that poor girl?!"

Jamison glared back at Cam. "Rape. Who said anything about rape?" he asked sarcastically. Cam punched him in the face. "We saw you, you prick!" he yelled as he grabbed Jamison by the shirt collar. "Now try to deny it and I'll beat the living shit out of you!" Jamison's sarcastic look turned somber _real _quick. "Get out of my sight!" yelled Cam, as he knocked his captive down. "What are we going to do with him Cam?" asked Taden, as he came up behind his friend. Cam looked at him. "Are you ok." Taden smiled weakly. "Yeah, just a little sore," he replied. Cam jerked Jamison up by his arm. He and Taden threw their captive in the buckboard. Cam glared at his prisoner. "Looks like you're going to jail freak!" he said. At this time Jamison was wishing that he was dead. Taden held the rapist by his hair as they headed back to Rail's house. Cam looked back. "I'm going to drop you off at Rails' then I'm going to tie this freak up and take him into town," he said.

"Those bruises will heal soon," said Collette as she helped her new friend into another dress. Sabrina looked at Collette, her eyes still swollen and red from crying. "Collette, you have been very kind and I just want to let you know that I appreciate everything that you, your brother, and your friend have done for me. Thank God you guys stopped Jamison. I would have suffered terribly if you hadn't showed up when you did!" she said, as she shivered at the thought. Collette sat down beside Sabrina, taking her hand. "I'm glad that we just happened to show up too. I hope Cam and Taden beat the living hell out of that bastard!" she said, wishing that she could have had the same opportunity. Sabrina looked at Collette. She Smiled. "You know, you sound like you can pretty much take care of yourself, at least that's the impression I'm getting from you. You're sure not afraid of using….well, shall I say "strong language" and I'll just bet that you're not afraid of _anything!" _ Collette smiled. "Nah, I get scared. I just don't like to show it," she said, feeling a little embarrassed as she realized the colorful language that had had just used She also knew that she _does_ show it when she is scared.

Jamison, although he was exhausted, pretended like he was giving up and going along with Cam to town. "Hey kid, let go of my hair. I'm not going anywhere. I'm _too_ sore." Taden thought about it for a second. "Hey Cam, this jerk wants me to let go of his hair. Says he isn't going anywhere. I don't believe him." Cam stopped the wagon. He looked back. "Mmmm. So you want him to let go of your hair, do you? Well… don't think so!" He turned and gently tapped the reins. Jamison began to grit his teeth. He took Taden by surprise by jerking his hand off of his head and biting him. "OWWWW!! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Taden. Jamison scrambled to the back of the buckboard. Cam stopped the wagon and jumped in the back. Taden had Jamison by one of his legs, as blood oozed out of his hand. Jamison kicked at him with his other leg, successfully loosening Taden's grip. Cam grabbed the captive by his shirt collar. Jamison struggled and kicked. He managed to somehow get to his feet. He punched Cam in the face. Cam fell back. Jamison quickly jumped from the wagon. Taden jumped out after him. He jumped on Jamison's back. They rolled on the ground, punching each other. Cam, with a very bloody nose, jumped into the ensuing fight. Jamison threw dirt into Taden's eyes. He mangled to kick Cam in the groin. Cam doubled over as Taden was frantically wiping his eyes. Jamison took the opportunity to disappear into the woods, limping and in terrible pain.

Cam walked over to the wagon to hold himself up, the pain in his groin, pounding. It felt as if someone had hit him with an anvil. Taden's eyes were still stinging with tears and dirt as he tried to help his friend. As Cam was leaning over the wagon, he saw a strange round object. "What in the world is this?' he asked as he examined it. The object was heavy. Cam unscrewed the top and looked in at the contents. "This is a canteen of water." he said. "Water?" asked Taden. "Yeah," said Cam, as he looked at his suffering friend. Here Tades, poor this in your eyes. I don't know how old the water is, but at least you can use it to rinse your eyes." Taden gladly took the canteen and poured the water into his eyes. "Oh God! That stings!" he yelled as he bravely continued to poor the water. Cam tried to help him, but he was in too much pain. Taden finished with the water and wiped his eyes. "How do you feel now?" asked Cam. Taden blinked his eyes. "Much better!" he said. "Looks like that stupid freak got away. Cam, what are we going to do now?" he asked. Cam shook his head. "I don't know, but we had better start back to Rail's house. I'm sure the girls must be worried. Looks like you're going to have to drive bud," he said. Taden smiled. "No problem." He helped Cam into the wagon, climbed into the driver's seat, then remembering what Cam had done; he gently tapped the reins on the horse's back. Cam laid down. He found himself getting tired. He soon dozed off.

Taden guided the horses to the front of Rail's small wooded house. He looked back at his friend, who was fast asleep. He slowly got out of the buckboard.

"Hello ladies," he said as he walked in. "In here guys," said Collette. Taden came to the back bedroom. He saw Collette and Sabrina sitting on the bed. "Hey Taden. Where is Cam?" asked Collette, looking a little confused. "Well, he fell asleep in the back of the wagon. Rough afternoon!" he said, grinning. "Yeah, I'd say it was. You look awful!" said Collette, grinning. She introduced Sabrina to Taden. Sabrina smiled. "I want to thank you and your friend for saving me. Like I told your Collette I thank God that you all just happened by." Taden smiled. "Well, you are more than welcome Sabrina. I tell ya, that Jamison got the _shit_ beat out of him. I can assure you that he won't be coming around here again!" he said, feeling very confident.

"Hello?" Taden turned to look down the hall. "Cam?" He looked back at the girls. "I'll be back." He quickly ran down the hall. "Cam, are you ok?" he asked. Cam was walking, slightly bent over, but he was holding his own. Taden helped him to a sofa near the fireplace. The girls came into the living room. Collette looked at her brother. She quickly went over to the sofa and sat down beside him. Cam, are you ok?" she asked. Cam gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, I got a good punch in the groin, that's all," he said. Sabrina blushed. Collette grinned, feeling herself blush as well. She cleared her throat. "Oh, I see," she said. Sabrina walked over to Cam. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You and your friend and sister are angels. I just want to say that all of you are dear sweet angels for coming to my rescue. I feel that I owe you and your dear friend my life." Cam looked up at her. He smiled. Collette quickly introduced the two.

Cam tried to stand, only to discover he'd be better off staying seated. "Well, it is so nice to meet you Sabrina. I don't think that scoundrel will be around to bother you again. He was in pretty bad shape when he managed to escape from us. We beat the living crap out of him before he managed to throw dirt in Taden's eyes and kick me in the gr…, uh well…Sabrina smiled. " I know," she said as she felt her face blush. Taden spoke up. "That asshole had better _not_ show his ugly mug around here anymore!? he said, clenching his fist. Cam looked at him. "Taden! Ummm," he said, glancing at Sabrina. Sabrina smiled. "Oh, it's quite alright and quite understandable. After what you guys have witnessed today and going after that good for nothing creep. I just can't believe…" Sabrina buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Collette stood up and hugged her. Cam and Taden tried to comfort her as well.

"Sabrina!" "Who is that?" asked Taden. "That's Rail. He's my brother." "Your brother?! asked Taden, looking surprised. Cam and Collette couldn't believe what they heard either. Cam cleared his throat. Sabrina looked at her three new found friends. "Have you met my brother?" she asked. "Uh, no, never heard of him," Cam lied. "Oh ok. Well you can meet him now. "Rail, I'm in the living room." Rail walked in the room. "Hey sis," he said, looking surprised to see three strangers in the house. "Well, I see that you have company," he said. "Yes." She introduced her new friends. "This is Taden Cardigan, and this is Cam and Collette Maine. Rail smiled. "Well hello everyone," he said as he walked over to shake hands. He kissed Collette's hand. She felt herself blush. After the introductions, Rail noticed a large bruise on Sabrina's arm. "Where did you get that awful looking bruiser sis?" he asked. Sabrina glanced at Collette. "I..fell," she replied. Rail looked at his sister. He felt an uneasiness in the room. He knelt down beside her. Sabrina," he said softly. "I know that you didn't fall. I also noticed the red marks on your neck. Sabrina started to cry. Rail hugged his sister. He looked at the three strangers." Can any of you tell me what is going on here," he asked. Feeling very uncomfortable, Cam spoke up, not really knowing where to start. He knew that one of them would have to answer him. He looked at Sabrina. "Sweetie, I have to tell him. He has a right to know." Cam told Rail the events of what they had witnessed and what he and Taden had done to Jamison and about him getting away. "Why that dirty rotten son of a bitch! I'll _kill_ him!" Rail yelled, as he stomped out of the room. Cam and Taden went after him. They saw him grab his shot gun. Cam grabbed Rail by the arm. "Wait a minute Rail. I understand how you feel, but if you go around shooting him, you could end up in jail! Come on, he's not worth it!" Rail jerked his arm free from Cam's grip. "Look! He tried to rape my sister! He doesn't deserve to live! I'm going to do what I have to do, so leave me alone!" he yelled. Rail walked over to his horse. The two boys followed him. Cam walked in front of the horse. "Rail look, you're going off angry and half cocked! You're liable to do something stupid!" Rail looked at Cam as he climbed on his horse. "Look guys, I appreciate you two rescuing my sister and I appreciate the kindness that you three have bestowed on her, but _I_ have to do what I have to do, so please, I'm asking you nicely to step aside." He moved the horse a little. Cam grabbed the bridle on the horse's face. "Look Rail, we're witnesses. We can testify against Jamison. Hell, they'll through the book at that freak and toss his sorry butt in jail, no questions asked!" Rail gave Cam a stern look, and then in a stern voice said, "Again I appreciate what you did. If you hadn't, God only knows the horrors that my sister would have endured, but the fact remains that he still violated my sister. He had no right and he has to _pay_ for that! Now let go of the horse!" Taden grabbed Cam's arm. "Let him go Cam," he said in a determined voice. Cam looked at his friend, then at Rail. He reluctantly let go of the bridle. Rail rode off. The boys watched him as he disappeared out of sight. Taden spoke up. "He won't find him today." Cam looked at his friend. "How do you know?" he asked. "Cam, don't you remember, Jamison wasn't shot until June."

"Oh yeah, that's right," he replied, rubbing his chin. He thought for a moment. Taden looked at his friend. "What," he said. Cam sighed. "You know, I saved that sorry bastard when I put that tourniquet on his shoulder. If I had known why Rail had shot him….shit, I would have just left him there to die!" Taden gave Cam a surprised look. "Now Cam, I _know_ you didn't mean that," he said. "Well, let's put it this way. If I knew then what I know now." Taden suddenly grabbed Cam by the shoulder. "Oh my God Cam; I just had a terrible thought! You….we may have changed history some how by saving him! Maybe he was supposed to die! He was bleeding pretty badly and by the time Darlene had showed up, well, if you hadn't stopped the bleeding with that tourniquet, he most likely would have died! Cam's eyes widened. "Oh my God Taden! What have we done?!" Taden shook his head. "If we _have_ changed history, what in the world are we going to do now?" Cam thought for a second. "Taden, we're going to see if we actually _have_ changed history. I'm sure that we _must _have. I mean, I did save that sorry bastard's life!" Taden picked up a small pebble. "Cam, maybe we didn't. I mean, things haven't been altered in _our_ time. We've been back and fourth and everything seems fine, like it's always been." Cam looked at his friend. "I know, but the things that happened _after_ Jamison was shot, I mean Rail coming to Darlene's house and hassling her about Jamison and where he was at. He obviously knew that Jamison survived, most likely because of us, and what about Darlene going to jail? I mean yeah, I went back and changed that, but God only knows what else happened after we saved that jerk! I have to find out what else has happened! Come on, let's go get Collette." The two boys headed back Rail's house. The two girls were in the kitchen. "Where is Rail?' asked Sabrina, although she knew where her brother was headed. "I'm afraid he went after Jamison, but don't worry, he won't find him today," said Cam. Sabrina looked worried. "I hope that he doesn't kill him. I mean I know that he deserves it, but I don't want my brother going to prison. That trash isn't worth my brother throwing away his life away!" she said as she started to cry. Collette hugged her new friend. "It's ok Sabrina. Cam took her hand, reassuring her that everything was gong to be alright. After a few minutes Sabrina stopped crying. She wiped her eyes and smiled weakly at her new friends. "God has blessed me with three wonderful angels. I just want you to know that I feel that I owe you three my life." Taden took her hand. "No, you don't owe us anything sweetie." We were all happy to help you." Cam and Collette smiled in agreement. "Well, guys, I think Sabrina will be fine. We have to get going." Collette looked at her brother, a concerned look on her face. "Cam, I am afraid to leave her." Sabrina assured her that she would be fine. Taden proudly folded his arms across his chest. "After knocking that freak around the way we did, I can guarantee that he won't be back!" Cam smiled. "He's right, you know." Sabrina smiled. "I know" she said, feeling uneasy. She did not show it in front of her new friends. Everyone said their goodbye's as the trio climbed into the wagon.

"Well, guys, how do you feel about traveling to the year 1912?" Cam said as he was deep in thought as the wagon moved gently along the road.

"I'm all for it" Taden spoke up. Collette gave her brother a puzzled look. "Why do you want to go to the year 1912 Cam?" she asked. "Well, I want to find out how history changed after we saved Jamison. Like I said before, he would have certainly bled to death the day he was shot if I hadn't put that tourniquet on his shoulder" Taden spoke up. "Yeah, but we've been back to the present several times since we saved that freak, and nothing has changed. Collette agreed. Cam shook his head. "I know, but history could have been altered in 1908 or even further down the timeline. That's why I want to go four years into the future from 1908. That will be 1912. That _should _tell us something. Anyway, I'm going to try it." Collette rubbed her forehead. "Cam…" Taden interrupted her. "Come on Collette, it will be fun!" Collette gave him a cautious look. "Taden, what if we go to this year, 1912 and we witness an event happening that we don't like? Naturally we're going to try to stop it! Hell, why don't we try to stop the sinking of the Titanic!" Taden looked at her. "Very funny!" he spat, grinning at Cam, but noticed that he was lost in his own thoughts. He was not paying attention to their conversation. Taden shrugged his shoulders and climbed in the back of the wagon and laid down. "I'm tired," he said. "Me too," agreed Collette as she laid her head on her brother's shoulder.

Two hours later Cam found himself rounding the bend going into town. "Ok you two, wake up. We have to get these horses and wagon back to Mr. Farrington's." Collette rubbed her eyes awake. She yawned as they made their way to the supply building. They saw Mr. Farrington counting a stack of wood as they drove up behind him. He turned around as Cam stopped the wagon. "Heh there kids! I see you made it back in one piece!" he teased as he wiped his forehead. He looked in the back of the wagon. "Well… seems someone has found it very comfy back here." Taden was fast asleep. Cam smiled. "Yeah, busy afternoon." he said, as he thought about the afternoon events. Mr. Farrington fixed his eyes on Cam's left jaw. "Son, what happened to your face?" he asked, wondering if he had lost control of the horses again and injured himself trying to stop them. Cam looked surprised at his question. "I…uh… bumped my face." he lied. Collette spoke up. "Yeah, when we climbed out of the wagon, we were kind of stiff from the ride and he sort of fell off the wagon when he was getting out of it." Cam smiled at her as if to say, "Thanks for the cover." She smiled and nodded. Mr. Farrington grinned at Cam. "Well, looks like you kids must have been having a ball not to realize how long that ride really must have been." Taden sat up in the wagon. "Where are we at?" he asked. "We're back in town. You were dead to the world Tades," answered Collette. He climbed out of the wagon. Mr. Farrington gave Taden a funny look, noticing the bruise on his right upper jaw. "Looks like you fell on your face too eh," he asked. Taden looked confused at Mr. Farrington's statement. Cam quickly spoke up. "Yeah, he lost his balance too." Taden gave his friend a strange look. "What are you two talking about?" Collette chimed in. "Oh, just how clumsy you and Cam are," she answered, giving him a 'go along with me' look. Taden looked at Mr. Farrington and shrugged his shoulders. Cam wiped the beads of sweat off of his forehead, relieved that Taden got Collette's message.

"Well, guys, we had better get going." They thanked Mr. Farrington again for the use of the horses and wagon then proceeded to head out of town.

Taden took a bandana from his back pocket and wiped his brow. "Cam when we go back, what month are we going back to in 1912.?" Cam pondered for a moment. "I'm not sure. I'm thinking maybe going back to May 1909. If something drastically changed the lives of these people as a result of Jamison surviving, then it might have happened as early as 1909, or maybe even _before _then." Collette gave her brother a nervous look. "Cam, what if something bad _did _happen. I know you. You're going to try to rectify whatever is going on, if anything. You're taking a chance on messing up history, if we haven't done it already. I just don't know about this," she said, sounding very nervous. Cam sighed, rolling his eyes. "Look Collette, I _know_ this could prove dangerous, but I just _have _to know what the consequences of Jamison's surviving may have had on anybody in this town or for that matter, anywhere else in _our_ time! I mean, who knows. Maybe something happened in someone's life in our time that we are not aware of. We _know_ there are obviously no history changes in _our_ families, but what about someone else's family who lives in this community? I mean, who knows. Maybe Jamison straightened up, maybe he didn't, but if anything _did _happen as a result of him surviving, I just have to know! Hell if something _did _happen, then I'm the one who would be indirectly at fault because I inadvertently changed history by saving that freak!" Cam swallowed hard. He looked straight ahead, not saying anything more. 'Oh my God, what if I _have_ changed history in some way?' he thought to himself. Taden noticed the worried look on Cam's face. He sighed. "We are just going to have to take _extra _precautions and watch our steps when we go back, that's all." Cam gave his friend a weak smile. Taden smiled back and gave him a friendly pat on the back to reassure him that he understood his concerns. Collette smiled at her friend. "Taden's right, you know." Cam sighed. "I know," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

It was late afternoon, but still very hot by the time the trio reached the Maine's cabin. They stopped for a moment to look around. "Well, it looks like no one is home right now," said Collette as she walked to the side of the cabin. Cam looked to the front of the house. "Yeah, let's go home," he replied. The trio reached the small rock marker. Collette stepped forward first, with Taden and Cam following. Collette took in a deep breath. "Wow, it's great to be back home! I'm thirsty. Let's get back to the house! Cam looked at the time dial on one of the trees. "You two go ahead. I'll be along in a minute. Taden and Collette headed out of the woods. Cam knelt down, looking at the dial. "Let's see. All this stuff with Sabrina happened on May the 3rd, 1908." He set the dial for May 3rd, 1909. 'That will do it.' Cam thought to himself. He left, heading for home.

Collette and Taden were each drinking a tall glass of ice cold sweet tea and eating roast beef sandwiches when Cam walked into the kitchen from the back door. "Did you set the dial Cam?" asked Taden. "Sure did," replied Cam, as he poured himself a tall cold glass of iced tea. Collette fixed her brother a couple of roast beef sandwiches. "Mom and dad should be home around five. Cam, when are you planning on going back?" Cam thought for a moment. "Probably tomorrow. I think that we should take a break for the rest of the day. How about going to the beach for the rest of the afternoon!" Taden and Collette quickly agreed. Everyone finished lunch and headed out the door.

CHAPTER 13

"10:00! Oh crap! I overslept!" Cam mumbled loudly as he sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Soft rays of sunshine were peering through the slits of the half closed mini blinds on the window next to the bed. Cam got up and opened the blinds the rest of the way. 'Going to be hot one today,' he thought to himself. He got dressed and walked down the hall to Collette's room. Cam knocked on the door. "Collette, are you awake?" he asked. No answer. "Collette?" Still no answer. 'Mmm, must downstairs,' he thought to himself as he scratched the back of his head, yawning as he headed down the steps that lead to the foyer. He looked towards the living room then proceeded to the kitchen. Collette was at the kitchen table having her breakfast. She looked up from the newspaper that she was reading. "Morning sleepyhead." Cam smiled. "Morning sis. Hey, I thought Taden was coming over here around 9:30 this morning." Collette looked up from her paper again. "Yeah, he called. He woke up late too. He told me that he should be here around 10:30." Cam laughed. "Yeah, I overslept myself," he said as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. The siblings chatted as they ate their breakfast. There was a knock at the back door. "Come on in," said Collette. "Morning guys," he said, as he sat down beside Collette. "Morning Taden," the two siblings said in unison. The two looked at each other and laughed. Taden smiled. Collette poured him a glass of juice. "Well, are you two ready to go this morning?" he asked. "Yeah," said Cam as he put his bowl in the dishwasher. Collette did the same, then the three set out towards the woods. As they approached the two trees, Cam looked at his sister. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. Collette smiled. "Yes, I am." Cam stepped through first. Collette and Taden followed. They started to walk across the large field. "Let's go to the cabin. I want to see if Jamison is there," Cam said, as he and the others started to run towards the large apple tree. They reached the tree and peered at the cabin. Collette spoke up. "I wonder if anybody is home." Cam looked at his sister. "You two stay here. I'll check things out." Taden grabbed Cam's arm. "Cam wait! What if Jamison sees you? He'll certainly remember you and me from the buckboard incident!" Remember the first time when we _actually_ met Jamison and talked with him at the cabin when we first met his parents?" Cam, after we caught him hurting Sabrina, that first meeting never happened, so Jamison sees us as enemies and he might just shoot us if he sees us!"

Cam sighed. "I didn't think about that." Collette looked at the cabin. "Hey guys, why don't we go to Sabrina's house?" Taden spoke up. "Good idea."

After a long, tiring walk, the trio arrived at Sabrina's house. Cam knocked on the front door. An attractive middle aged woman opened the door. Cam had a surprised look on his face, wondering who this stranger was. The woman gave the three a suspicious look. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Uh.... yes ma'am. We are friends of Sabrina's. Is she here by any chance?" asked Cam. The woman gave Cam a hard look. "May I ask who you are young man?" Cam started to feel a little nervous. "Oh, yes ma'am. My name is Cameron Maine." This is my sister Collette and my friend Taden," he replied, feeling like he _must_ have done something to offend this woman, but whatever he did, he wasn't aware of it. The woman looked at the three as if she were trying to read their minds. She was silent for a very long moment. The silence was very awkward and unnerving for the kids. Her gaze moved only to Cam. "Cameron Maine," she murmured. Her gaze moved over to Taden and Collette. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh my God! You're the three kids who saved Sabrina from that wretched Jamison's first attack a year ago!" she exclaimed. Taden smiled. "Yes ma'am, we did!" The woman smiled. "Oh, do come in. My name is Karen Delco. I'm Sabrina and Rail's mother. She led everyone to the sitting room. "Children, please take a seat. I have something to tell you. You're no going to like it." The three kids gave her a curious look. Cam cleared his throat. "What happened, and I heard you mention earlier that we saved Sabrina from the _first_ attack?" Karen moved uncomfortably in her chair. "That no good scum bag came after my daughter about three months after you kids rescued her. He didn't come around here again. No, this time that scuz bag saw her in town and dragged her behind a building and...he..raped her! Oh God!" she cried as she buried her face in her hands. Collette felt as if she couldn't breathe hearing what had happened to her friend, but she quickly went over to where Karen was sitting. She put a comforting arm around her and started to cry. Taden spoke up. "That sorry Bastard!" he said between clinched teeth. Cam turned very pale. "Oh my God! I never thought... I mean the beating that we gave him..." Karen looked up, wiping her eyes. Cam came over to her. He hugged her. I'm so sorry Mrs. Delco." She looked at him. "No one could predict what that evil no good was up to." Collette asked, "Where is Sabrina at now Mrs. Delco?" Karen looked at her trying very hard to hold back more tears stinging her eyes. "She's here, in her bedroom," she replied, almost in a whisper. Collette noticed that Karen was trying to hold back her tears. She put her arm around the middle aged woman's shoulder. Karen was silent for a few seconds. She wiped her eyes. "Kids, I have to tell you something. Since this horrible thing happened to Sabrina, she has changed. You see, when she was raped, she became pregnant. We didn't know until she was a couple of months along. She was still reeling from the rape, then finding out that she was carrying that freaks baby made things worse. She became very depressed. Wouldn't eat or anything. She lost the baby a month later, which was a blessing, but she was so devastated by everything that happened, she just shut down altogether." Karen sighed. "Since then, she just sits and rocks back and forth. She doesn't talk and she doesn't seem to recognize anyone." Taden and Collette looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces. "Oh God!" Collette said as she sat beside Karen. Cam clinced his fist. "That sorry son-of-a-bitch!" He walked over to the window. "I'm sorry Mrs. Delco, I...." Karen got up from her chair and walked over to him. "It's ok son," she replied as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We tried to contact you all after Sabrina was attacked, but no body seemed to know where you were or where you lived. Where _do_ you live anyway?" she asked. Taden glanced at Cam. Cam closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "We live across the big field near the Maine's cabin. "Taden spoke up. "Yeah, we haven't been there too long." Collette shot him a cautious look, then looked at Karen. "Well, actually we've been there over a year now." She felt terrible for having to lie to this sweet lady. Cam sighed. "Mrs. Delco, I feel terrible about not being accessible to you and your family." She gave him a weak smile. "It's ok." Collette shook her head. "Somebody oughta kill that sorry bastard!" she said, anger in her voice. Karen cleared her throat. "Oh, I have to tell you, _everybody_ wanted to string him up by the neck! That coward left town as far as we know. No one has seen him since he attacked Sabrina."

Karen went silent for a moment. Everybody felt the sad, awkwardness that filled the room. Taden nervously cleared his throat. "Mrs. Delco, I'm wondering if Sabrina sees us, maybe she would recognize us." Karen looked at Taden. "Son, I'm not sure." She managed a weak smile. "I suppose anything is worth a try." She stood up and started down the hall. They reached Sabrina's room. Karen slowly opened the door. Sabrina was sitting in a large overstuffed chair upholstered in a patchwork quilt. She just sat there rocking back and forth. The kids were shocked at what they saw. Collette drew a breath, putting her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God," she gasp, in a hushed voice. Cam felt as if his legs were going to turn into water. Taden felt a huge lump starting to form in his throat. Cam closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in disbelief. Collette felt tears stinging her eyes. She tried to fight the urge to keep from crying. She lost the battle. Taden put his arm across her shoulder doing his best to comfort her. Karen took her hand and gently squeezed it. Cam stepped in to the room. He went to Sabrina. He took her hand in his. "Sabrina honey, do you remember me?" Taden walked over to her and knelt down. He tried to smile. "Hello Sabrina," he said, still feeling that lump in his throat. He feared he himself may start to loose his composer. He felt tears welling in his eyes. Collette swallowed the lump she had in her throat, dried her eyes and walked over to Sabrina. She stood to the side of her and gently gave her a hug. Sabrina did not respond. Collette felt the tears coming, so she walked back over to Karen, who was wiping tears from _her_ eyes. Cam squeezed Sabrina's hand. "I'm sorry Sabrina. He whispered in her ear. "I'm going to have to fix this. I _promise_ you I will." He and Taden walked over to the doorway. Cam hugged Collette. "I know sweetie, I know," he said softly, trying to comfort her. Karen patted Collette on the shoulder. "Come on kids. I'll make some coffee." Everyone went into the kitchen. Cam felt as if he wanted to crawl out of his skin. He started to pace back and forth. "Man, I _really _messed things up by saving that asshole!" he said. Karen looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. Collette and Taden looked at him with petrified looks on their faces. Neither one of them could believe what he had just said out loud. Cam, suddenly realizing what he just said, felt his throat getting very tight. 'Oh shit!' he said to himself. He looked at Taden, wishing that the floor would just swallow him up. "Uh… I… "Cam stammered, scratching his head. "I… kept a wagon from falling on him once at his house shortly after we met him." Taden spoke up. "Yeah, he sure did. If he hadn't, ole Jamison would have been flatter than a pancake." Karen's expression changed from puzzled to a kind look. "Son, now don't feel bad about saving that no good. You didn't know what kind of person he is," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "It's ok. Let's get some coffee and cake. I think we will all feel better.

CHAPTER 14

Collette helped Karen clean the dishes. Cam was in the living room with Taden. He looked towards the kitchen. "We have to get going as soon as they are through in the kitchen." After a few minutes, Collette and Karen came into the living room. Cam stood up. "Mrs. Delco I want to thank you for allowing us to visit today, and thank you also for the refreshments." Collette spoke up. "Yes, and it was a pleasure meeting you. Take are of yourself. We will pray for Sabrina." Taden hugged Karen. "We'll get him Mrs. Delco, I promise you. One way or another, we'll get him," he said, feeling the anger well up inside him, once again. Collette spoke up. "Taden it's ok," she said softly, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. The three bid goodbye and started their trek back to the field. The trio walked and discussed the events of the day. Cam suddenly stopped. He just stood right in his tracks. He looked at his sister and Taden, his crystal blue eyes seemed to turn a little deeper blue. Collette gave her brother a funny look. "Cam…wh.." Cam interrupted her. "Collette, we're going back to June 7th, 1908. The day we saw Rail shoot Jamison," he said, as his gaze averted ahead towards the road. "Why?" she asked. Cam started walking again. "I need to save Sabrina from Jamison's second attack on her." he replied with a determined tone. Taden spoke up. "Well, I think that's great idea!" Collette felt a tightness developing in her stomach. "Cam, I'm all for helping Sabrina too, if we can, but how in the world do you plan on pulling _this _off?" Cam sighed, wiping the sweat beading on his forehead. "By doing something that I would _never_ _ever_ do under normal circumstances," he replied. Taden gave his friend a cautious look. "Cam, what are going to do?" he asked. Cam stopped, still looking at the road ahead of him. He shook his head. "I don't want to say right now guys." Collette looked at her brother. "Cam, you not planning on doing something foolish like kill Jamison yourself, are you?" she asked, her expression going from cautious to worried. Cam started walking again. He looked at his sister as if she had lost her mind. "Of course not!" he replied. He continued. "I'm not crazy Collette!"Collette smiled, cocking her head. "Just checking," she said, grinning. The trio walked in silence for quite awhile.

Taden suddenly stopped in his tracks as if he had seen a ghost. He felt the color drain from his face. His eyes widened and his mouth flew open. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed, looking at his two friends. "Taden, what's wrong?" Collette asked, worried that her friend may fall ill. He continued. "I…I think I know who Sabrina is in the future! In fact I'm _sure_ of it!" Cam gave Taden a strange look. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Taden started walking again, although he felt as if his legs had turned to water. "Mom knew this elderly lady who lived across town. She used to clean her house for her once a week when I was a child. I used to go with her because she didn't have a sitter for me. Anyway, I remember this lady. She was very nice. She was always talking about her childhood. I remember her talking about her grandmother whom she dearly loved." Taden stopped and looked at his friends. "Her name was Sabrina." he said. Cam and Collette looked at each other in utter amazement, then they looked Taden, their expressions unchanged. The three of them just stood there looking at each other for a few seconds. "Oh my God! What if things changed for this family because of what we did!" Cam exclaimed, as he threw his hand over his eyes. Suddenly Taden took off running as fast as he could. The other two followed suit. "Taden wait! Where the hell are you going!?" Cam yelled as he tried to catch up with him. Taden, wait!" yelled Collette as she tried to keep up with both of them. "We have to hurry," Taden yelled, not looking back. All three ran until they reached the cabin. They wearily slowed down as they reached the large apple tree. The trio was very much out of breath by this time. The three collapsed into a heap. They were trying to catch their breath from running such a long way. After a few minutes Taden stood up. Still very tired from running, he wearily looked at his friends. "Come on guys. Let's go." The sibling stood up and all three headed for the small rock marker. As they reached the rock, Taden stepped through first. The other two followed.

"Boy is it _nice_ to be home again," said a very exhausted Collette, as she sat down on the ground. The two weary boys sat down beside her. Cam leaned his head against on of the trees. "Damn, I can't remember the last time I ran _that_ fast!" he said, grinning, as he started to feel a little pain in his right knee from an old baseball injury. Collette cupped her chin in her hand. "Yeah, I can't either," she agreed. Taden looked at his friends. "I'm sorry about that guys, but I just had to get back here fast! I have to see if anything changed for Sabrina's future family because of the change in history in 1908." Cam took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "Yeah, now I'm curious as hell too." Collette spoke up. "Yeah, now I'm _really_ concerned for her family."

Taden seemed to have developed a second wind because he stood up and started to run out of the woods. Cam and Collette ran after him. They saw Taden run past their back porch stairs, heading towards the front of the house. Cam looked surprised. So did his sister. "Hey Taden!" yelled Cam after he saw his friend disappear around the corner of the house. The siblings came to a stop. "Where is he going?" asked Collette, feeling a little confused. "Hell, I don't know. Let's go," Cam replied as he and Collette took off around the side of the house Taden was well on his way to towards _his_ house. The siblings followed suit. "Taden wait!" yelled Collette. He kept running, turning into his front yard and running up the front porch steps. His friends soon caught up with him, running up the steps as well. Cam plopped down on a wicker couch that sat up against the front of the house. "Taden," he said, very much out of breath. "I thought you were going to stop at our place." Taden shook his head. "No," he said, trying to catch his breath. I…I've got to talk to my mom about Mrs. Alden." he said, between breaths. Collette looked wearily at the boys. "Guys, let's relax for a little while," she said as she tried to catch her breath. Taden sat down in a wicker rocker that was sitting across from the wicker couch that Cam was occupying. Collette sat in a lounge chair next to Taden. After a few minutes, Mrs. Cardigan walked out on the porch. "Well, hello kids!" Taden and Cam turned to see Mrs. Cardigan smiling at them. Taden smiled. H..hey mom," he managed to say between breath's. Cam and Collette smiled and said hello. "You three look exhausted! What in the world have you three been doing? Running a marathon?" she asked. Cam spoke up. "No ma'm. We were trying to keep up with speedy gon Taden," he said, grinning. Taden got up and pulled another wicker rocker next to his. "Here mom, take a seat. I want to talk to you about something," he said, with a serious look on his face. Mrs. Carrington sat down. "What is Taden?" she asked. "Mom, you remember old Mrs. Alden. The old lady that you used to clean house for once a week when I was little." Mrs. Cardigan gave her son a peculiar look. Mrs. Alden?" she asked. "Yeah, you remember. She used to fix us lunch and talk about her childhood. She used to always talk about her grandmother, Sabrina," said Taden. Mrs. Cardigan looked a little confused. "Well, sweetie, I never cleaned house for a Mrs. Alden. I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." She looked at Cam and Collette. The two had a bewildered look on their faces. Mrs. Cardigan looked at her son. "Taden, what is this all about?" she asked. Taden felt the color drain from his face. "Uh..I..I'm obviously confused about something. I'll see you later mom." He quickly got up and ran down the front porch steps. Collette and Cam followed, saying goodbye to Mrs. Cardigan. With a bewildered look on _her_ face, she shook her head as she watched the three kids disappear down the street.

"Taden Wait!" yelled Cam. Taden stopped running. The siblings caught up with him. "Where are you going now?" she asked. Taden gave his friends a worried look. "Guys, we have to see what's going on! Mom doesn't remember Mrs. Alden. Obviously Mrs. Alden was never born! We have to research Sabrina's family." Cam smiled. "Let's go!" The trio ran to Cams car. Everyone climbed in. "Cam, I would like to go to Mrs. Alden's house. I think I remember where she lives," Taden said, looking anxious. Cam followed Taden's directions. The kids soon pulled up in front of a large white farm house. Taden spoke up. "This is it! 814 Acorn Lane. The three kids walked up a set of steps that led to a large, long front porch. Taden looked around "Gosh, I used to spend a lot of time out here on this porch and in this front yard," he said, as he looked around, his mind filling with memories he had as a child, running around the front yard playing with the then neighbor's dog, Tillie. He remembered Mrs. Alden sitting on the front porch watching him, laughing at his and Tillie's antics.

Collette watched Taden, feeling that he was lost in his thoughts. Cam knocked on the front door. No answer. Cam knocked again. No answer. Taden looked at Cam. "No one's home?" Cam sighed. "I guess not," he replied as he rang the doorbell. A few minutes later an attractive middles aged woman opened the door. "Hello, she said, smiling at the kids. Taden spoke up. "Hello m'am. My name is Taden Cardigan. These are my friends Cameron and Collette Maine. I was wondering if Sheldon Alden still lives here. His grandmother, Susan Alden used to live here." The woman looked puzzled. "Well son, there is no Sheldon Alden living here. "We've been here for four years now." Taden looked at the woman. "Ma'am, I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you renting or did you buy this house?" The woman gave Taden a funny look. "We bought the house." she replied. Cam spoke up. "M'am, do you know who owned this house before you bought it?" The woman pondered for a moment. "No, it was in foreclosure. In foreclosures they never divulge the name of the former owner." Cam spoke up. "Of course. Well ma'm, thank you for your time," he said as he turned to leave. The other two followed, thanking the woman. "Cam we have…" Cam interrupted Taden. "Yeah, I know. We're going to the court house." The three chatted about the information they were going to have to ask for in their search. They soon reached the courthouse. Once inside, Collette asked for the Real Estate public records. They were directed to two large double doors. They opened the doors and went in. They found themselves surrounded by walls of shelves filled with books. Computers lined one of the walls towards the back of the large room. They walked up to a counter that was made of mahogany. The room was filled with the scent of leather and finished wood.

A small elderly woman approached the counter. "May I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice. Taden spoke up. "Yes ma'm. We would like to do some public property research." The woman motioned. "Right this way young man," she said, as she stepped out from behind the counter. She led them towards the computers that lined the wall in the back of the room. The right side of the room was filled with tall shelves full of Real Estate books and binders. The other two walls had pictures of former judges and city officials hanging majestically, looking as if they were watching the activities going on in the room. "If you need any assistants, please don't hesitate to asked," offered the elderly woman. Cam nodded. "Yes ma'm. Thank-you," he replied. She smiled and left. Taden sat down in front of one of the computers. Cam and Collette pulled up chairs and sat beside him, one on each side. "Let's see. Property Research. Here it is." Taden typed in 814 Acorn Lane, Lucinda Florida, 33204. The current owner's name came up. Cam read off the name. "Let's see, Eric and Samantha Cartwright." Collette spoke up. "The woman who answered the door must have been Mrs. Cartwright. She said that they bought the place four years ago. There's the date. 2004." Cam looked at the date. "Taden, type in 2003." Taden typed in 2003. "Cindy Charbon." She bought the place in 1959." That means that the Alderman's…." Taden looked up from the computer. The three of them looked at each other then back at the computer. "Oh God, this means that the Alderman family never existed!" Cam felt a chill run down his spine. "Mrs Alderman was never born!" he exclaimed. Taden remembered Mrs. Alderman saying that her parents had the house built in 1945. He typed in that year. The name Carl Neeman showed up. Cam started to feel as if he were going to be sick. "Oh my God! Sabrina's family never existed! What the hell have we done?" he asked, almost to himself. Collette could feel the color drain from her face. Taden felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest. The three sat there looking at the computer screen, each feeling a panic swelling inside them. Cam, looking very pale, stood up and walked over to another chair. Collette rested her elbows on the table beside the computer. She placed her hands over her face, and then she sighed. She then took her hands from her face and looked at Taden. She then walked over to where Cam was sitting. "Guys, it looks like we really did it _this_ time. By messing with time, we managed to indirectly wipe out an _entire_ family from existence!" she exclaimed, as she threw her hands in to the air. Cam rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. He got up from the chair and left the room. The other two followed him. The elderly woman saw the three walk by.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked. Taden and Collette stopped. "Yes ma'm we did. Thank-you." The elderly lady smiled and gave them a nod. They said goodbye, following Cam through the large double doors. The three were silent as they walked to the car. Taden looked at Cam as they were pulling out of the parking lot. "Cam, what are we going to do now? I mean Sabrina must have died or went crazy or something!" Cam didn't respond. He remained silent and kept his eyes on the road. Collette spoke up. "Well something sure in hell happened!"

Cam drove by their street. "Cam, you missed the turn on our street, said Collette. Cam kept his eyes on the road. "I'm not going home. We're going to visit grandpa. I want to talk to him." Collette looked confused. "Why?" she asked. He looked at his sister, then back at the road. "Collette, I want to find what grape's response will be when I ask about Jamison. I mean I know that he's never really spoken about him. I'm just wondering since we changed things if grandpa might know what happened to him. Originally Jamison died, I guess. I don't know. That's why I want to talk to him." Cam soon drove into the driveway of his grandparent's house. He ran up the front porch steps. He anxiously knocked on the front door. Grandma answered the door. "Well hello kids!" she said, smiling at them. "Cam hugged her as he greeted her. Collette kissed her on the cheek. Taden smiled and greeted her. She was very happy to see the three kids. "So, what brings you all here this afternoon?" Collette spoke up. "Is grandpa here?" The elderly lady smiled at her granddaughter. "Why yes he is. He's working in the back yard. Cam thanked her and took off through the house and out the back door. The other two followed suit. Cam saw his grandfather walking out of the garage. "Hey grandpa!" The elderly man smiled and waved. Collette hugged him. Taden shook his hand. Cam looked at his grandfather. "Grandpa, can we talk to you for a few minutes?" The elderly Maine took his baseball cap off and wiped the sweat on his brow. "Why certainly son. What's up?" Well," said Cam as he followed his grandfather to the patio. They all sat down around a wrought iron patio table. "I wanted to ask you about your great uncle Jamison." The elderly man gave Cam a serious look. "Son, I'm surprised to hear you ask about him. I don't remember speaking about him since you were a baby." Cam started to feel a little uncomfortable. Collette and Taden looked at each other; both feeling like thiswasn't such a good idea. Cam cleared his throat. "Well, I'm thinking about doing some research on our family tree. I'm trying to gather the males of the Maine family. I've heard either you or grandma mention this Jamison's name before when I was older, that's all." Grandpa Maine furrowed his brow. "Well son, Jamison isn't thought very well of in our family. He did a terrible thing when he was a young man. He ruined the life of a young lady back in 1908. You see, about a month before he was shot, he tried to rape a young woman, her name was Sabrina Delco. The story that has passed down through the years tells of these three kids that just happened to arrive at this girl's house and they beat the crap out of Jamison. Well, according to the way the story has been handed down, Jamison was shot in the shoulder by this Sabrina's brother. His name was Rail. Anyway, somebody found the scuzzbag and helped him Some say that he was saved by the same three kids that beat him up. About three months later, Jamison saw this poor girl in town and dragged her off somewhere and raped her. It was said that she went into a mental institution the rest of her life. Jamison took off and wasn't heard from for twelve years. One day, back in 1920, this guy was out with his son. They were fishing and found a dead body under the Lucinda Pier. He was identified as Jamison Maine." Cam wished that the patio would open up and swallow him. Collette felt like she wanted to cry. Taden just sat there and closed his eyes. The elderly man looked at the three of them. "Are you guys ok? You three are looking a little green around the gills." Cam looked at him. "We're ok grandpa, and thank-you for your help." Grandpa nodded. "Glad to help son, any time!" Cam got up saying goodbye and took off around the side of the house towards the driveway. The others did the same, following Cam. They jumped in the car and headed home. "Cam, we _really_ screwed things up!" Cam sighed. "You're telling me!" Taden spoke up. "Boy have we got a heck of a mess to get straightened out." Cam shot his friend a sharp look. "I'm going back Taden. You and Collette stay here this time. There is no need _this_ time for you two to come along." Taden furrowed his brows. "Wait a minute Cam, why not?" he asked. Collette shot her brother a sharp look. "Why can't we go with you this time Cam?" she asked, sounding irritated, but concerned for her brother. Cam soon reached their driveway and got out of the car. He went straight towards the backyard and continued to walk towards the woods with the other two at his heels. Taden got in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Look, we have been in this thing _together_! All three of us! From the beginning! You shouldn't have to feel like that you need to fix this on your own." Collette spoke up. "Yeah Cam. Besides we need to be there in case something happens to you, God forbid!" she said, looking as if she were going to cry. Cam swallowed hard trying to ignore his sister, even though he could see tears welling up in her eyes. "Come on Cam!" Collette begged, pleading with her brother. They were approaching the trees. Cam turned around to face his sister. "Now look, I've have to do what I have to do. I'm the one who invented this liquid. I'm the one who turned these trees into this time porthole so I'm responsible for this whole mess with Sabrina's family! _I_ have to go back and try and fix this crap! Now _please_ try to understand," he said with an irritated tone. Collette could feel tears begin to stream down her cheeks. Taden noticed the tears and wiped them off, then gave Cam a dirty look, fighting back the urge to punch his lights out. Cam noticed the looks that were being directed at him. He sighed, and put his arm around Collette. He looked at Taden. "Guys, everything will be ok. I'll be very careful, I promise," he said, feeling a little anxious, but trying to convince himself as well as the other two. He turned to the tree with the dials. He set the time to June 7th, 1908. He stood up and started to step through the two trees. Collette grabbed his arm. He stepped back. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face with a look of anxiety in her eyes. "Cam, what are you going to do?" she asked, wiping her face. He gently cupped her face in his hands. "Sweetie, I'm going to do something that I should have done in the first place." He hugged his sister, looking at Taden. Taden gave him an understanding nod, his anger turning to concern for his friend. Cam kissed Collette on her forehead. He turned and started to walk through the two trees. The colors began to swirl.

Cam found himself, once again in the large meadow that was so familiar to him. He walked towards the large rock and crouched behind it. He was waiting. Twenty minutes went by. Suddenly he saw Jamison backing out from behind the large apple tree. He heard him arguing with a man. He knew the man's voice well. It was Rail. The two men argued for a few minutes. Suddenly a shot rang out. A shot Cam was expecting to hear. He saw Jamison drop to the ground. He shuddered and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I'm sorry Jamison, but I can't help you," he said out loud to himself. He waited a few minutes, and then walked towards the little rock that marked where the two trees were at. He looked back across the field towards the big apple tree knowing that the man lying on the ground was dying. Cam felt as if his legs were going to turn to water. He felt the color drain from his face. He took a deep breath, turned and took a step forward.

"Cam!" Thank God you're ok!" exclaimed Collette as she hugged her brother. He hugged Collette very hard. Taden noticed the look on his friend's face. "Are you ok?" he asked. Cam nodded. He kissed Collette on the forehead, and then sat down on the ground, leaning against one of the trees. He leaned his forehead against one hand, closing his eyes. Collette sat beside her brother. "Cam, what happened?" What did you do?" Taden sat down in front of him. "Well," said Cam as he looked at the two of them. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "I saw Rail shoot Jamison, just like before." Cam hesitated then said, "I just walked away and left him to die. It was the hardest thing that I ever had to do in my life."

Taden felt sorry for Cam. Collette rubbed her brother's arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

142


End file.
